Harry Potter und der Bund des Falken
by Luka
Summary: Fortsetzung von Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin: Harry hat die Schule beendet und studiert auf der Druidenuniversität. Voldemort holt zum finalen Schlag aus. Die Druiden vereinigen sich mit den Zauberern des Phoenixordens und Trappistenmönchen
1. 1 Ein neuer Anfang

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Bund des Falken

**Autor**: Luka

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte von mir entwickelt wurden und die nicht von JKR stammen. ( So z.B. Henri Perpignan, Llyr, Gwenaela, Imelda Mortescue, die Brüder, Bruder Bertrand, Vater Edgat und Frère Antoine, auch die Druiden der Druidenuniversität und der Compte)

**1. Ein neuer Anfang **

Die Straße wurde enger und holperiger. Rattle, Pferdepfleger und Chauffeur auf Perpignans Place fuhr nun um einiges langsamer und versuchte, die größten Schlaglöcher zu umkurven. Schon vor einer halben Stunde war der alte Bentley von der Staatsstraße abgebogen. Wo anfangs noch einige kleine Weiler und Gehöfte den Weg säumten, schien die Welt hier nur noch aus düsteren Fichtenwäldern zu bestehen. Endlos hoch ragten die geraden Stämme in die Höhe und ließen nur einen kleinen düsteren Spalt, in dem sich das, was hierzulande noch „Straße" genannt wurde, mühsam das enge Tal hinauf winden konnte.

Henry Perpignan nickte dem jungen Mann, der ihm gegenüber im Fond des alten Wagens saß, freundlich zu.

„Aufgeregt?", fragte er leise.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, aufgeregt war er nicht. Er hatte die letzten Minuten damit verbracht, an einen ähnlichen Anfang zu denken, der inzwischen acht Jahre zurück lag. Sein Schulanfang in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei. Harry Potter, dem seine Eltern die begnadete Gabe der Magie vererbt hatten, war nun sieben Jahre in diese Schule gegangen und hatte alles gelernt, was ein Zauberer für sein alltägliches, oft ziemlich eigenartiges Leben benötigte.

Harry war damals als Waisenkind überraschend vom Wildhüter der Schule, einem riesigen Menschen namens Rubeus Hagrid abgeholt worden. Dieser hatte ihn gegen den Willen der Pflegefamilie nach Hogwarts gebracht und war Harry zum Freund geworden.

Für Harry begann damals eine Zeit voller Wunder, denn bis zum Alter von 11 Jahren war er als vollkommen normaler Junge im Hause der Familie seiner Tante Petunia aufgewachsen. Er war nicht traurig, von dieser Familie wegzukommen; zu schlecht waren seine Tante, sein Onkel Vernon Dursley und sein Cousin Dudley mit ihm umgegangen. Sie konnten es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass Harry anders, nämlich ein Zauberer war.

Langsam wurde die Straße steiler. Immer wieder musste der Bentley enge Spitzkehren durchfahren. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Zwar war noch ein blauer Streifen Himmels zu sehen, an dem hoch über ihnen wie rosa Watte die kleinen, von der untergehenden Sonne beschienenen Wolken hingen. Aber man spürte deutlich, dass jetzt, Anfang Oktober es wieder früh dunkel wurde und alles in der Natur sich für den Winter bereit machte.

„Ist es noch weit?", fragte Harry in die Stille hinein, die trotz des gedämpften Motorbrummens im Fond herrschte.

„Wir haben es bald geschafft.", antwortete der feine, alte Mann mit einem Seufzer. „Auch wenn ich fast nicht möchte, dass wir ankommen."

Harry nickte stumm. Er griff nach einem Glas mit bernsteinklarer Flüssigkeit, führte es an seine Lippen und nippte. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Seit seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag hatte er immer wieder von dem ausgezeichneten Whiskey probiert, den Henry ihm geschenkt hatte. Henry... er hieß Henri Perpignan, war ein älterer, sehr wohlhabender Herr, der ein Gut in der Nähe der schottischen Grenze bewohnte. Henry, der seinen Namen englisch aussprechen ließ, denn kaum ein Engländer schaffte die französische Betonung, war ebenfalls Zauberer. Er war allerdings ein Zauberer mit ganz speziellem, wirklich nicht alltäglichem Wissen, wenn man bei Zauberei denn von Alltäglichkeit reden konnte. Er war Druide.

Was verband diese beiden so unterschiedlichen Menschen, die in dem Auto saßen und einer Straße, durch den dunklen ardennischen Wald folgten? Sie waren Freunde, aber es verband sie mehr, als bloße Freundschaft. Sie waren fast wie Großvater und Enkel. Harry musste eines Tages, zu Beginn seines fünften Schuljahres vor dem schrecklichsten und verbrecherischsten Zauberer fliehen, den die Menschheit in diesem Zeitalter gesehen hatten. Lord Voldemort, in dem Glauben, der Erbe eines vor tausend Jahren wahrhaft mächtigen Zauberers und Mitgründers Hogwarts, war schon bestrebt, Harry zu töten, als er ein kleines Baby war. Die Liebe seiner Eltern hatten Harry das Leben gerettet, ihn aber um eine behütete Kindheit gebracht. Voldemort hatte seine Eltern kaltblütig ermordet, war aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund an Harry gescheitert und selber fast gestorben. Seit diesem Tag trug Harry eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die jeder Zauberer in Britannien kannte.

Viele Jahre hatte es gebraucht, bis Voldemort wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt war. Es waren vierzehn schöne und sorgenfreie Jahre für die Zaubererwelt. Aber als der dunkle Lord wieder einen lebenden Körper bewohnte, war auch seine finstere Macht wieder da. Seit jenem Tag der Flucht war Harry nur an zwei Orten auf der Welt sicher. Hogwarts war durch einen besonderen Zauber und den Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore geschützt. Der andere Ort war das Anwesen von Henry Perpignan und den Schutz dort bot die Macht der Druiden. Henry hatte Harry bei sich aufgenommen und ihm Beistand gewährt, als Voldemort versucht hatte, sie zu überfallen. Über die Jahre war eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden.

Henry Perpignan hatte es vollkommen übernommen, für Harry so etwas wie eine Familie zu sein. Dafür war Harry ihm unendlich dankbar, denn es war ihm nicht nur möglich geworden die verhassten Dursleys endgültig hinter sich zu lassen, er konnte auch bis zum Anfang der Studienzeit mit seinem Paten Sirius Black zusammen leben, der auch heute noch wider besseren Wissens vom Zaubereiministerium als Anhänger Voldemorts gesucht wurde. Henry hatte auch ihm Unterschlupf gewährt. So war es gekommen, dass Harry die schönsten Jahre seines Lebens dort verbracht hatte.

Die Straße erreichte das Ende des Tals. Sie führte nun über einen Sattel, um gleich dahinter wieder in einem ebenso düsteren Tal zu verschwinden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte man einen herrlichen Ausblick über die Landschaft genießen. Die Sonne streifte gerade den Horizont und schickte warmes Licht über die dunklen Fichtengipfel der belgischen Wälder. In der Ferne deuteten Lichtungen menschliche Ansiedlungen an.

„Gleich werden wir da sein.", murmelte Henry gerade noch hörbar. „Es wird still werden, auf Perpignans Place, wenn Du das ganze Semester in La Valle bist."

„Wir werden doch hoffentlich auch Weihnachtsferien bekommen, oder?"

Henry lächelte milde.

„Wir feiern nicht Weihnachten, Harry. Erinnere Dich daran, was ich Dir erzählt habe. Die Christen haben unser Lichterfest für ihre Zwecke entfremdet."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er blicklos in den vorbei ziehenden Wald starrte, sah er Harry an und fuhr fort:

„Wir haben damals an der Druiden-Universität das Lichterfest im Kreise unserer Kommilitonen gefeiert. Ich nehme an, dass es heute noch so ist. Es würde Deinem Ansehen schaden, wenn Du der Feier fern bliebest."

„Es ist anscheinend alles anders, als in Hogwarts...", sagte Harry enttäuscht.

„Du bist erwachsen geworden, Harry. Alles verändert sich, nichts bleibt gleich. Manchmal hat man das Gefühl, es wird schlechter, dann wieder meint man es wird besser. Es ist ein Werden und Vergehen. – Ich denke, nach dem Lichterfest können wir eine kleine Reise nach England organisieren."

Harry lächelte dankbar.

Mit einem Mal war das Tal breiter geworden und mündete in einen länglichen Kessel, von Felsen eingerahmt, die wie Figuren aus dem Wald der Hänge ragten. Fast in der Mitte des Kessels ragte ein Felsenrücken aus hellem Quarzgestein wie eine geschwungene breite Mauer aus dem Talboden, auf der sich die Zinnen und Türme einer großen Burg erstreckten. Wie ein Raubvogel klammerte sie sich an den Felsen und schützte ein Dorf mit kleinen weißen Häusern, die sich am Fuße des Burgberges zwischen einen Bach und den Felsrücken zwängten.

Der Wagen fuhr gerade über eine letzte Anhöhe, von der aus man einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Burg und das Dorf hatte. Henry stand auf und klopfte an die Scheibe, die den Fond vom Chauffeur trennte.

„Halte bitte kurz an, Rattle!", sagte er und dann, zu Harry gewandt: „Komm, setz Dich neben mich."

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er hatte gegen die Fahrtrichtung gesessen und sich umgewandt, als er ein Aufleuchten in Henrys Gesicht wahrnahm. Erstaunt hatte er über die Schulter in das Tal gesehen.

„Schau Harry", sagte Henry und wies mit der Hand auf die Burg, „Das wird in den nächsten Jahren Dein Zuhause und Deine Lehrstätte sein. Burg Rocheblanc"

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Burg schweifen. Stolz ragte sie über dem Tal empor, lang und schlank, wie ein Kreuzfahrschiff. Eine gewaltige Bruchsteinmauer stützte mehrere, unterschiedlich hoch gelegene Höfe, die von steingrauen, schiefergedeckten Häusern mit grün-weißen Fensterläden umfasst wurden. Im Zentrum der Anlage, welches zugleich den höchsten Punkt der Feste bildete, stand ein hoher, gotischer Bau, der an eine Kirche ohne Turm erinnerte, und auf dessen Dach sich eine einfache, weiße Fahne im leichten Abendwind bewegte. An den beiden Enden und an den Längsseiten verteilten sich sechs mächtige Wehrtürme, nicht viel höher als die Mauer, aber im oberen Teil mit Schießscharten bestückt, die es ermöglichten von der Burg aus rundum das ganze Land mit Kugeln zu bestreichen.

Henry erklärte seinem jungen Freund die Anlage mit leuchtendem Glanz in den Augen. Er war lange Jahre Student an der einzigen Druidenuniversität Westeuropas gewesen und kannte jeden einzelnen Stein.

„Das Gebäude in der Mitte", erklärte er „beinhaltet die Bibliothek und den großen Hörsaal. Hinter den hohen Fenstern, im alten Rittersaal ist die Aula. Dort wird auch das Lichterfest gefeiert. Der hintere Hof ist das Dorf. Es heißt so, weil dort die Studenten wohnen. Jeder hat eine kleine Wohnung, die Erstsemester unten, in den Gewölben. Siehst Du die kleinen, vergitterten Fenster in der Mauer? Je länger Du da bist, desto weiter hinauf wirst Du ziehen."

„Gibt es auch Mädchen?", fragte Harry. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso ihm gerade diese Frage eingefallen war.

Henry grinste.

„Ja es gibt auch Mädchen...", antwortete er sinnierend. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit zurück. Gesichter tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. „Leider nicht genug. Aber unten in La Valle gab es zu meiner Zeit wahre Schönheiten."

„Lass uns fahren", meinte Henry nach einer kleinen Weile, in der sie beide gedankenverloren in das Tal hinab geschaut hatten. Henry war in Erinnerungen versunken, Harry dagegen begann eine Vorstellung zu bekommen, was der Rahmen seines zukünftigen Lebens, zumindest für die nächsten drei oder vier Jahre, sein würde. Während sie von der Anhöhe entlang der südlichen Talseite herunter fuhren, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück nach Hogwarts.

In den letzten drei Jahren war es erstaunlich ruhig in seinem Leben zugegangen. Seine Beziehung zu Hermine war mehr oder weniger über den ganzen Zeitraum dahin gedümpelt. Oft hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie nur mit ihm gegangen war, weil sie die Freundschaft nicht gefährden wollte. Das war ihm natürlich sauer aufgestoßen und immer wieder durchzuckte ihn etwas, das er jetzt, im Nachhinein, als Eifersucht werten würde. Das hatte der Beziehung nicht besonders gut getan. Schließlich war es Harry, der keine Lust mehr auf Beziehungsprobleme hatte. Diese endlose Diskussionen gingen ihm auf die Nerven. Eines Tages hatte er alle Mut zusammen genommen und Hermine vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich trennen sollten. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er eine große Erleichterung bei ihr fest. In den folgenden Wochen schien aller Streit wie weggeblasen. Gemeinsam mit Ron, ihrer beider Freund seit dem ersten Schuljahr hatten sie sich auf die Abschlussprüfung in Hogwarts vorbereitet.

Mit Beginn der Ferien war ihr Weg jedoch plötzlich auseinander gegangen. Hermine hatte wohl nie die intensive Verbindung zu den Druiden gefunden, die Harry zuteil wurde, auch wenn ihr das Lernen der alten Formeln ungeheuren Spaß bereitete. Auch Ron, der nach seiner Aufnahme in den Bund zunächst mit Begeisterung dabei war verlor bald das Interesse an dem zusätzlichen Lernstoff. Zwar besuchten beide regelmäßig Perpignans Place, nahmen an allen Festen und Ritualen teil, aber im Gegensatz zu Harry orientierten sie sich mehr an der Gesellschaft der Zauberer, in der sie – zumindest Ron – aufgewachsen und verwurzelt waren. Hermine war zu sehr moderner Mensch, als dass sie sich auf die staubigen Formeln, wie sie es nannte, konzentrieren mochte. Die Druiden, so mächtig und wichtig sie auch seien, würden doch nur in der alten Zeit leben und nicht dem Neuen aufgeschlossen sein. Ihr hülfe das druidische Wissen nur bei ihrer eigenen Ausbildung zur Hexe weiter, wäre aber nicht ihr Lebensinhalt geworden. So redete sie seit einem halben Jahr.

Interessanterweise war genau das mit jemandem geschehen, von dem es Harry anfangs niemals vermutet hätte. Sein ewiger Gegner Draco Malfoy, der wahre Erbe von Salazar Slytherin hatte, nachdem ihm diese Bürde gegen Ende des fünften Schuljahres bewusst geworden war, unbändigen Wissensdurst entwickelt. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass er trotz heftigsten Widerstandes von Harry in den Bund der Druiden aufgenommen und ständiger Gast im Hause Perpignans Place wurde.

Harry hatte damals maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, dass Draco sein Erbe zurück bekam, wofür Draco ihm nicht unbedingt dankbar war, denn es bedeutete eine Verantwortung für den Jungen, die er nie haben wollte. Harry hatte es auch nicht freiwillig getan. Die Druiden hatten ihn – man muss nicht sagen, gezwungen, so doch wenigstens von der Wichtigkeit seines Mitwirkens überzeugt.

Das riss Draco aus seiner Familie, genauer gesagt riss es ihn von seinem Vater Lucius los, der von Voldemort als Werkzeug zur Überwachung und Unterdrückung von Dracos Mutter und von Draco benutzt wurde. Das allein war zu Dracos Entsetzen der Grund, warum sein Vater seine Mutter geheiratet hatte und warum er selbst überhaupt lebte.

Nachdem er zunächst sehr verstört gewesen war und eine Aussprache mit seinem Vater gesucht hatte, musste er feststellen, dass seinem Vater nichts an ihm lag. Im Gegenteil, Dracos Vater versuchte, ihn zu töten. Voldemort hegte allerdings einiges Interesse an ihm, dem er allem Anschein nach sein Leben zu verdanken hatte. Erst im sechsten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, als Lucius Malfoy nun nicht nur versuchte, Harry seinem Herrn in die Hände zu treiben, sondern auch Draco zusehends von ihm bedrängt wurde, war Draco auf Harry zugegangen, hatte ihm zähneknirschend sein Leid gestanden und ihn um Hilfe gebeten.

Draco war ein intelligenter Junge und er konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen. Als er noch in seiner Familie gelitten war, hatte er einige wichtige Informationen aufgeschnappt und war darüber im Bilde, wo Harry seine Ferien verbrachte. Auch wenn es niemand genau wusste, wurde doch im Kreise der Todesser, wie sich die Anhänger Lord Voldemorts nannten, von einem Geheimbund und von Druiden gemunkelt, was den Versammelten immer wieder den Schrecken ins Gesicht malte. Draco hatte auch die Berichte seines Vaters über den Angriff der Todesser mit Spannung verfolgt, allerdings seinem damaligen Interesse folgend, Harry Schaden zugefügt zu wissen. Wie sehr hatte er sich überwinden müssen, Harry nun anzusprechen und ihn diesmal ohne Zutun anderer um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber sein Leid war unerträglich geworden.

Im Laufe der folgenden zwei Jahre waren sich Draco und Harry näher gekommen. Nein, man konnte nicht sagen, dass es Freundschaft war, dazu lagen zu viel Streit und schlechte Erinnerungen zwischen ihnen. Aber Draco behandelte Harry nicht mehr wie einen Aussätzigen, wie ein Schlammblut. Die Todesser bezeichneten einen Mischling aus einem Zauberer und einem Muggel mit diesem Schimpfwort. Muggel nannte man diejenigen Menschen, die nicht zaubern konnten, und das war die überwältigende Mehrheit der Bevölkerung.

Harry begann, sich für Draco zu interessieren, allein schon aus dem Aspekt heraus, dass er der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin, der schillernsten Gestalt unter den vier Gründern von Hogwarts war. Slytherin hatte sich mit den Dreien fast Eintausend Jahre vor Harrys Schulbeginn über die strategische Richtung der Schule gestritten und sich schließlich von den Anderen getrennt.

Salazar Slytherin war Druide. Er war sehr konservativ und vertrag die Meinung, dass nicht reinblütige Zauberer keinen Zutritt zu dieser Schule haben sollten. Damit stand er im krassen Gegensatz zu den anderen Gründern. Heute verstand Harry den Ansatz seines Denkens. Er hatte bei Henry einiges über die Druiden erfahren. Slytherin wollte nicht generell Halbblütige von der Lehre ausschließen. Er wollte eine Eliteschule gründen, in der nur die Besten der Besten lernen sollten, und in der nicht nur das moderne Zaubern, sondern auch das alte druidische Wissen vermittelt werden und in deren Verbindung eine Kaste der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt entstehen sollte. Er wollte der Bewahrer des alten Wissens sein, sah die Gefahr des Vergessens, wenn nur noch die moderne Zauberei gelehrt wurde, und versuchte dem entgegenzusteuern.

Draco wurde in den Bund der Druiden aufgenommen und war damit ein Bruder geworden, der auf der gleichen Stufe stand, wie Harry. Wissbegierig sog er alles auf, was er über die Druiden erfahren konnte. Zwischen Harry und Draco entstand so etwas wie ein Wettbewerb, wer nun am schnellsten lernte und mehr von dem Wissen in sich aufnahm. Nur, im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts war es keine böse Konkurrenz, sondern Sport.

‚Ob Draco schon angekommen ist?', fragte er sich. ‚Vielleicht ist es gut, dass Hermine und Ron hier nicht studieren. Sie würden es nicht ertragen können, dass ich mich mit ihm abgebe.'

Sie hielten am Fuß des Quarzrückens auf einem kleinen Platz, der durch ein Schild als Besucherparkplatz für Kurzparker ausgewiesen wurde. Von hier aus kam man nur zu Fuß, oder, wer einen entsprechenden Zugang hatte, durch einen Stollen mit Lastenaufzug in die Burg.

Jetzt erst, als er aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, erkannte Harry, dass der eigentlichen Burg ein Felsen vorgelagert war. Auf dem stand ein mächtiges, befestigtes Torhaus, welches über eine abenteuerlich anmutende Zugbrücke mit der Burg verbunden war. Dazwischen klaffte eine tiefe Spalte im Fels, seltsam präzise hineingeschnitten, als hätte man den Stein mit einer riesigen Axt gespalten. Das weiß schimmernde Gestein war durchzogen mit schwarzgrauen und rostroten unregelmäßigen Linien. Es war so glatt und hart, dass keine Pflanze, kein Grashalm oder Busch in der Wand halt gefunden hatte. Wo andere Burgen im Laufe der Jahrhunderte von üppigem Grün umwuchert wurde, durch dass der Felsen eher zu ahnen war, stand die Burg Rocheblanc eigenartig und unwirklich mitten in dem Tal.

„Wir werden nun voneinander Abschied nehmen müssen.", riss Henry seinen jungen Ordensbruder aus dessen Betrachtungen. Harry wandte sich um. „Ich werde nicht mit hinauf kommen können, das ist zum Semesterbeginn nur den nahen Verwandten gestattet."

Harry nickte langsam. Ein Schauer glitt über seinen Rücken. Hier war also niemand, der ihm die ersten Schritte erleichtern würde. Damals, in Hogwarts, war es Hagrid, der dafür sorgte, dass die Schüler heil aus dem Hogwarts-Express in das Schloss gebracht wurden. Das gab etwas Zutrauen und Versöhnung für die jungen Schüler, die oft das erste mal für längere Zeit von ihrem Zuhause getrennt waren.

Stumm nahm Harry die Hand des alten Mannes.

„Danke, Henry, dass Du mich hergebracht hast." Sie sahen einander an. Henry lächelte. Er versuchte damit seine Wehmut zu verdecken.

„Ich wünsche Dir einen guten Start, Harry. Schreib mir, wie Deine ersten Tage waren, versprichst Du mir das?"

„Ja."

Er umarmte Henry flüchtig. Das war das Höchstmaß, was er anderen - außer vielleicht Hermine – an Nähe zugestand. Dann schulterte er den Rucksack, nahm den Koffer auf, den alten Koffer, mit dem er schon nach Hogwarts gekommen war, und griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Besen, seinem alten Feuerblitz, mit dem er so viele Meilen geflogen war. Ohne sich umzudrehen begann er, den steilen, geschotterten Weg hinaufzusteigen, der ihn zum Torhaus führte. Nachdem er ein kleines Stück des Wege geschafft hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Henry und Rattle standen neben dem Auto und sahen ihm nach. Rattle hatte die eine Hand auf die Fahrertür gelegt. Als Harry zu ihnen hinunter sah, winkten beide. Harry winkte zurück. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Weg zu.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er schwer atmend und schwitzend vor dem geschlossenen Tor der Burg stand. Er hatte sich keine Blöße geben wollen und war ohne Pause und ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen hinaufgeschritten. Viel weiter hätte es nicht sein dürfen, denn er merkte, dass seine Knie zu zittern begannen. Er sah in das Tal hinunter. Der Parkplatz war leer. Als er seinen Blick der Straße folgen ließ, sah er, wie der grüne Bentley sich am Hang hinauf bewegte.

Harry versuchte, seinen Herzschlag und die Atmung zu beruhigen. Er setzte sich auf einen der großen Steine, die links und rechts neben dem Tor in die Mauer eingelassen waren und das Fundament für den Torbogen bildeten. Den Koffer stellte er zwischen seine Füße. In dem Augenblick knarrte das Tor. Es schwang auf und eine junge Frau kam heraus. Hinter ihr schloss sich das Tor automatisch. Sie bemerkte Harry nicht und ging leichten Schrittes in Richtung Tal. Unweigerlich bekam Harry einen Hustenreiz, dem er nachgeben musste. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

Harry hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah sie etwas dämlich an, was ein leises, glucksendes Lachen bei ihr hervorrief. Sofort versuchte Harry etwas intelligenter drein zu blicken, was allerdings durch einen erneuten Hustenreiz verhindert wurde. Das gab ihr Zeit, Harry zu betrachten, und, als sie zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er ihr gefiel, stellte sie mit unschuldig heller Stimme fest:

„Guten Abend. Sie sind neu hier."

Sie sprach Gälisch, die Stamm- Sprache der Druiden, die Harry in den letzten zwei Jahren leidlich zu sprechen gelernt hatte. Harry schluckte den Husten mühsam herunter und nickte.

„Auch erstes Semester?", fragte sie.

Wieder nickte Harry. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte tun sollen.

„Sie scheinen stumm zu sein.", fuhr sie freundlich lächelnd fort.

„Äh, nein!", Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Äh, ja."

Sie kam langsam näher.

„Nein? Ja?" Sie hatte ins Englische gewechselt. Offensichtlich hatten die wenigen Worte von Harry ausgereicht, um ihr zu sagen, woher er kam. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick den Nachdenkens meinte sie: „Falsche Reihenfolge, nehme ich an."

„Ja." Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Ihr Glucksen zeigte ihm, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, was ihn nur noch verlegener machte. Dafür, dass die Sonne untergegangen war, hielt sich noch ein beträchtlicher Anteil Tageslicht.

„Sie haben auch einen Namen, stimmt es?", bohrte sie.

„Natürlich...Harry...Potter!"

„Ach, Sie sind Harry Potter? Mein Onkel sagte mir, dass Sie auch hier studieren. Ich bin Imelda Montescue. Mein Onkel dürfte Ihnen als Llyr bekannt sein."

Jetzt konnte auch Harry ein zaghaftes Lächeln hervorbringen. Er stand auf und streckte ihr etwas unbeholfen die Hand hin.

„Tut mir leid, sonst bin ich nicht so. Aber es ist alles so neu für mich...", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Verstehe ich.", antwortete sie mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. „Jetzt muss los. Ich wollte noch ins Dorf hinunter. Ich habe mich mit einer Studentin verabredet, die ich gestern kennen gelernt habe. Sie ist auch im ersten Semester. Vielleicht sehen wir uns morgen?"

„Oh ja, bestimmt!", nickte Harry.

Wieder lächelte sie und zeigte eine Reihe blitzend weißer Zähne.

„Dort geht es übrigens hinein." Sie zeigte auf das Tor. „Beim ersten mal musst Du noch an der Glocke ziehen. Du solltest Dich beeilen, sonst musst Du die Nacht hier draußen verbringen."

Damit drehte sie sich um und wanderte den schmalen, steilen Weg hinunter ins Tal. Harry musste grinsen. Sie schien ziemlich kess zu sein. Zuerst tat sie förmlich, siezte ihn und dann sagte sie plötzlich ‚Du'. Nun ja, wenn sie Druidische Hexe war, dann klang das Sie eher seltsam. Druiden und druidische Hexen verwandten immer das Du. Harry fühlte sich von ihr um den Finger gewickelt, konnte aber keinen Grund finden, warum es ihm unangenehm sein sollte. Er sah ihr noch einen Augenblick nach, sah, wie ihr Zopf im leicht wiegenden Gang hin und her schwang. Er lächelte vorsichtig hin und her gerissen zwischen der Angst, sie könnte es sehen und dem Wunsch, sie würde sich umschauen. Gerne würde er ihr noch einmal in das hübsche Gesicht schauen.

Abrupt riss er sich los. Er ging zu der Kette hinüber, mit der man die Glocke läuten konnte. Als er an ihr zog, ertönte von innen zu seiner Überraschung ein silberheller Klang von vielen kleinen, in Quinten auf einander abgestimmten Glöckchen. Bald schon hörte er schlurfende Schritte und wenige Augenblicke später wurde das Tor nach Außen aufgeschoben.

Heraus trat ein steinalter, buckliger Druide in einem weißen Gewand. Sein faltiges Gesicht wurde von ein paar dünnen, fast schneeweißen Haarzotteln umrahmt und so schütter wie sein Haupthaar war auch sein Bart. Unter den buschigen, ebenfalls schneeweißen Augenbrauen blickten jedoch zwei hellwache Augen auf Harry.

„Ah, wieder ein Neuer!", krächzte der Alte auf Gälisch. „Wie ist denn Dein Name?"

„Ich heiße Harry Potter."

„Ach, der junge Potter. Bist angekündigt worden. Hast ein paar mächtige Freunde, was?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Sicher, Henry und Llyr waren Leute, die weitreichende Beziehungen im Orden pflegten. Llyr leitete die Ordensburg, aber Harry hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, das sei eine wesentlich andere Stellung, als die, welche Professor Dumbledore inne hatte. Dieser war der Leiter von Hogwarts, sicher ein bekannter Zauberer, ein von vielen Zauberern verehrter Zauberer, aber mächtig? Dracos Vater Lucius Malfoy schien mächtig zu sein, denn er war reich und hatte viele offenbar mächtige Freunde, wie den Henker McNair.

„Ich seh' schon, bist kein Freund von vielen Worten.", meinte der Alte. „Ist eine gute Eigenschaft. So, jetzt komm."

Er griff sich den Koffer, wehrte sich entschieden gegen Harrys Versuch, ihm den Koffer wieder abzunehmen, denn dieser war schwer und Harry traute dem Greis nicht zu, ihn weit zu tragen. Aber der Alte schob seine Hand mit erstaunlicher Energie beiseite und schritt durch das Tor. Harry nahm seinen Rucksack und den Besen und eilte hinterher. Kaum hatte er einen langen, gewölbten Gang betreten, schlug das Tor zu und er mächtige Riegel schob sich wie von Geisterhand bewegt zu.

„Wenn ich Deinen Namen eingetragen und eine Wohnung für Dich ausgesucht habe, werde ich Dich mit einem Erkennungszauber belegen. Damit kannst Du durch Deine Gedanken das Tor steuern. Öffnen, schließen oder Verriegeln, ganz wie Du willst.

Die stimme des Druiden hallte in dem Gang. Er führte durch das ganze Torhaus, war immerhin eine Strecke von fast zwanzig Metern bedeutete, die sie auf unebenem Boden in nun fast vollkommener Dunkelheit zurück legen mussten. Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte „Lumos". Ein kleiner Lichtpunkt leuchtete an seiner Spitze auf und warf einen spärlichen Lichtkegel auf den Boden.

Der Alte kicherte.

„So was habe ich noch nie gebraucht. Na ja, wirst Du noch lernen."

Unmittelbar traten sie ins Freie, als sie den Gang passiert hatten. Sie gingen nun auf einer Holzbrücke, die an schweren Ketten hing und über einen schier endlosen Abgrund führte. Den Grund konnte man nur noch schwach erkennen. Harry verzichtete darauf, hinab zu leuchten. Er war froh, dass es bereits dämmerte, in solchen Höhen fühlte er sich nur sicher, wenn er auf einem Besen saß. Auf der anderen Seite führte der Weg wieder in einen Tunnel, der diesmal in den blanken Felsen gehauen war und vom Licht des Zauberstabes weiß schimmerte. Der Weg führte nun noch einmal steil hinauf, wieder waren es viele hallende Schritte, bis sie plötzlich in einem von Fackelschein beleuchteten Hof standen.

Mitten in diesem Hof ragte ein zierlich anmutender gotischer Bau auf, den Harry sofort als das zentrale Hörsaalgebäude erkannte. Der Druide lief nun behände über das Gras des Hofes. Er öffnete eine kleine Seitenpforte, die in eine Stube führte, welche man als eine Art Sekretariat bezeichnen konnte.

Harry blieb vor einer Theke stehen. Der alte Druide war durch eine Klappe in den Raum hinter der Theke geschlüpft und hatte sich an einen Schreibtisch gesetzt.

„So, mein Junge!", sagte er bestimmt. Er schlug einen großen ledergebundenen Band auf, suchte ein freies Pergament, tauchte eine Feder in das offene Tintenfass und sah Harry an. „Jetzt wollen wir Dich einmal einschreiben. Name?"

„Den wissen Sie doch schon...", antwortete Harry schüchtern.

„Lass das Sie! Wir sagen alle Du zueinander. Wenn Du mit dem Sie anfängst, dann denkt man hier schnell, dass Du Dich für etwas besseres hältst. Name?"

‚Was für ein Stinkstiefel!', dachte Harry. Er entschloss sich, einfach zu antworten. Er wollte sich nicht gleich am ersten Tag mit einem der Druiden hier anlegen.

„Harry Potter.", sagte er.

„Alter?"

„Neunzehneinviertel."

Der Alte schaute kurz auf und grinste zufrieden.

„Wohnhaft?"

„Perpignans Place, Nähe Newcastle, England."

„Bisherige Ausbildung?"

„Vom sechsten bis zum elften Lebensjahr St. Mathews Grundschule in London, vom elften bis zum achtzehnten Lebensjahr Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei."

„Das interessiert mich nicht, Junge. Was hast Du beim alten Perpignan gelernt?"

Harry musste nachdenken. Er hatte von Henry einiges gelernt, einige Zauber und Formeln und einige Tränke zu brauen, Pulver und Räucherwerk anzumischen. Er hatte viele Geschichten über die Druiden gehört.

„Hmmm...", machte er und hob die Schultern. „Weiß nicht, eine ganze Menge, aber nichts so äh, ja... einige Tränke, Pulver, Formeln..."

„Aha, Grundlagen also. Ist ja immerhin schon etwas." Der Druide schrieb alles in das Buch.

„Wie sieht es aus mit der Natur? Kennst Du die Zusammenhänge?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Gut, er kannte einige Pilze und wusste, was man daraus machen konnte.

„Die Götter?"

Wieder musste Harry mit dem Kopf schütteln. Der Alte sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Verstehe.", sagte er plötzlich um einiges freundlicher. „Du hast eine menge Ärger am Hals gehabt, habe ich gehört. Da gab es wichtigeres zu lernen. Nehme an, dass Du einige Formeln zur Verteidigung gelernt hast!"

Harry nickte.

„Na wunderbar, damit sparst Du Dir das Vorbereitungsseminar. Aber Du hast einiges nachzuholen. Morgen um Acht ist übrigens die Erstsemesterbegrüßung. Du solltest nicht fehlen."

Der Druide legte die Feder in die dafür vorgesehene Glasschale. Er stand auf, ging zu einem Regal, das mit Büchern und Akten in scheinbar völligem Chaos zugestellt war und griff zielsicher nach einem Ordner. Er blätterte darin herum, dann stellte er den Ordner wieder in das Regal, wobei er einen ganz anderen Ort nahm und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch.

„Wir nehmen die 314, das ist gleich neben der 721. Dann bist Du in der Nähe Deiner Freunde."

„Freunde?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, da sind noch mehr aus England angekommen. Vermute mal, Du kennst sie alle. Morgen um Acht treffen sich die Erstsemester in der großen Aula. Das ist hier im Haus, auf der anderen Seite findest Du den Eingang."

Dann kramte der alte Druide in einem Schrank.

„Ach, da habe ich noch eines.", sagte er, holte aus den Tiefen des Schrankes ein gebundenes Heft hervor, blies oberflächlich den Staub herunter und reichte es Harry.

Das wirst Du brauchen. Es ist ein Vorlesungsverzeichnis. Du suchst Dir die Vorlesungen heraus und besuchst sie. Sie sind nach Semestern sortiert. Am besten fährst Du, wenn Du Dich an den Plan hältst, der am Ende jedes Kapitels eingezeichnet ist. Du kannst nich alle Vorlesungen besuchen, zumindest in den höheren Semestern, Da musst Du Dich dann für den einen oder anderen Zweig entscheiden. Morgen nach der Begrüßung ist die erste Vorlesung „Allgemeine Magiekunde". Die solltest Du unbedingt besuchen."

Harry nickte stumm. Er nahm das Heft und schlug es auf. Schon auf der ersten Seite standen Fächer wie „Runenkunde I" und „Druidische Formeln". Auch die Vorlesung „Allgemeine Magiekunde" fand er. Für das zweite Semester war und „Runenkunde II" vorgesehen und der Kurs „Beschwörungsformeln der Elementarmagie" setzte die bestandene Prüfung in „Druidischen Formeln" und die Vorlesung „Allgemeine Magiekunde" voraus. Am Ende jedes Kapitels war in Blöcken fein und sauber aufgezeichnet, welche Vorlesung und welches Seminar an welchem Tag statt fand und Farben kennzeichneten Fächer, die eine gleiche Spezialisierung verfolgten und parallel zu anderen Fachgebieten liefen.

„So, jetzt werde ich Dir Deine Wohnung zeigen und dann mach ich Schluss für heute. Ich glaube kaum, dass noch einer kommt."

Harry blickte auf. Er warf den Rucksack, den er auf die Theke gelegt hatte wieder über die Schulter. Dann hob er den Koffer auf, bevor der Alte danach greifen konnte, und griff nach seinem Besen.

„Ach, gut, dass Du daran denkst.", krächzte der Druide, kam an die Theke und griff nach dem Besen. Ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hatte der Alte ihm den Besen aus der Hand gewunden und in einen Schrank gestellt.

„Ey, Moment mal...", sagte Harry entrüstet.

„Der Besen ist hier verboten. Keiner darf auf dem Universitätsgelände herum fliegen. Wenn Du das Gebäude verlässt, kannst Du ihn jederzeit zwischen neun Uhr morgens und neun Uhr abends wiederhaben. Mach Dir mal keine Sorgen, er kommt nicht weg und fegen werde ich damit auch nicht."

Das war so bestimmt gesagt, dass es Harry die Sprache verschlug. Was sollte das? Er konnte sich durchaus an Verbote halten. Wenn er sie brach, dann nur, weil es unabdingbar, sozusagen Gefahr im Verzug war.

„Ich kann meinen Besen auch selber wegschließen...", versuchte er noch einmal.

„Papperlapapp, Anweisung von Oben." Der Alte hob die Klappe in der Theke, bückte sich nach dem Koffer, den Harry verblüfft wieder abgestellt hatte und verschwand durch die Pforte der Stube. Harry lief hinterher. Er folgte dem Druiden, der mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit vorantrabte, durch einen Anzahl verwinkelter Gassen, bis sie auf einem gepflasterten Hof ankamen. In der Mitte stand ein Brunnen, der ein tollartiges Wesen darstellte, aus dessen Mund ein dünner Strahl Wasser in ein rundes Becken plätscherte. Steinerne Fackeln erhellten den Hof. Harry nahm an, das es Öllichter waren, die durch kleine Leitungen versorgt wurden. Unter kunstvoll beschnittenen, uralten Platanen konnte er Bänke und Tische sehen. An einer der Sitzgruppen saßen ein paar in graue Gewänder gehüllte Studenten und unterhielten sich

„Komm!", rief der Druide von einem kleinen Tor aus, das in das Innere eines der umliegenden Häuser führte.

„Du hast glück, mein Junge.", meinte der Druide, als Harry ihm die Treppe hinunter folgte. „Für Euch Engländer ist im ersten Untergeschoss reserviert. „Erstsemester kommen gewöhnlich immer in den Keller. Dort gibt es nur kleine Luken, durch die wenig Licht fällt. Ihr habt eine tolle Aussicht. Tja, wenn man mächtige Freunde hat...So, hier ist es."

Sie standen vor einer kleinen eichenen, mit schwerem Eisen beschlagenen Tür, die selbständig aufschwang, als der Druide sie mit dem Finger berührte.

„Sie ist auf Dich geeicht. Nur Du kannst sie von Außen öffnen. Ja gut, ich natürlich auch. Jede Tür, durch die Du gehen darfst, öffnet sich, wenn Du sie berührst. Öffnet sich eine mal nicht, dann weißt Du, dass du durch diese Tür bestimmt nicht gehen darfst. Na dann. Dein neues Zuhause."

Harry musste sich ein wenig bücken, als er durch die Pforte in das Wohnzimmer seines Appartements trat. Direkt gegenüber der Tür fand er zwei mit grünweiß gestreiften Fensterläden verschlossene Fenster. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, verbreitete an dem kühl gewordenen Oktoberabend eine angenehme Wärme, und an den Wänden hingen die gleichen steinernen Fackeln, kunstvoll aus dem weißen Quarzit geschlagen und gespeist aus der gleichen geheimnisvollen Quelle, wie die Lichter auf dem Hof.

Es sah sauber und ordentlich aus, durchaus mit einem Hauch von romantischem Luxus. So standen vor dem Kamin zwei lederbezogene. hochlehnige Sessel vor einem Tischchen mit einem Intarsienspielbrett. Auch wenn die Einrichtung auf den ersten Blick karg aussah, hatte sie doch Stil. Harry sah sich um. Der Koffer stand auf dem Teppich, der einen Teil des Holzdielenbodens bedeckte. Von dem Druiden war keine Spur. Er hatte sich lautlos zurückgezogen.

Harry ging langsam durch den Raum, fünf Schritte, dann stand er vor einer Tür, die in einen kleinen Flur führte. Dort gingen wieder drei Türen ab, eine in sein Schlafzimmer, das wesentlich kleiner war, als das Wohnzimmer, aber durchaus mit dem gleichen Charme eingerichtet war. Eine andere Tür führte zu einer Nasszelle, bestehend aus Dusche, Waschbecken und Toilette, klein und eng zwar, aber edel gefliest und sehr sauber. Die Dritte Tür führte zu einer winzigen Küche, die neben einer spartanischen Koch- und Spüleinrichtung und einem Hängeschrank mit Geschirr immerhin noch Platz für einen Tisch bot, den man nebst zwei Sitzgelegenheiten von der Wand herunter klappen konnte.

‚Wer muss das wohl alles sauber halten?', fragte er sich. ‚Ob es hier auch Hauselfen gibt?'

Er holte seinen Koffer, warf ihn aufs Bett und begann, seinen Inhalt in den Schrank zu räumen. Auf Henrys Rat hatte er keines der Zauberbücher aus Hogwarts, sondern eine Reihe ausgesuchter Bände aus Henrys Bibliothek mitgenommen. Henrys Schneider hatte außerdem einige graue Studentenroben angefertigt, die hier als Kleidung tagein tagaus getragen wurden. Neben einiger Unterwäsche, Hosen, Pullovern und Socken kam sein Besenpflegeset zum Vorschein. Er hatte es einmal von Hermine zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen.

‚Eigenartig, dass man hier nicht fliegen darf.', dachte er. Morgen nach dem Unterricht würde er sich den Besen abholen und draußen im Tal ein paar Runden drehen. Hier war es doch um einiges anders, als in Hogwarts. Er vermisste die Atmosphäre der Gemeinschaftsräume und der Schlafsäle, auch wenn man es dort sehr schwer hatte, wollte man mal für sich allein sein. Aber es musste wohl sein, dass sich in seinem Leben immer mal wieder etwas änderte. Vielleicht war das hie ein wichtiger Schritt in die Selbständigkeit.

Harry dachte an Ron Weasley. Was machte er wohl gerade in London? Er wollte versuchen, einen Job im Ministerium zu bekommen. So zu werden, wie Percy, dieser Streber, der seinen Vorgesetzten nachlief, dass er selbst ihnen schon auf die Nerven ging, hatte er nicht vor. Percy war sein älterer Bruder, nicht sein ältester, er hatte ganze fünf ältere Brüder und eine kleine Schwester, die nun ins siebte Schuljahr ging. Aber das Ministerium erschien Ron am ehesten geeignet, einen sicheren und vielleicht doch interessanten Job zu bekommen. Insgeheim träumte er von einem Posten als Zauberagent, der gegen die dunkle Magie kämpfte. Mut hatte er, das war auch Harry klar, aber mit dem Zaubern würde er in der Position nicht so weit kommen. Wahrscheinlich würde er einen ähnlich verschrobenen Posten wie sein Vater bekommen, der die Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten leitete. Harry würde Ron sehr vermissen. Er war und blieb sein bester Freund. In den Ferien hatte er gerne ein paar Tage im Fuchsbau, im Hause der Weasleys verbracht. In den nächsten Semesterferien würde er einfach wieder hin fahren und Ron besuchen.

Harry überlegte, ob er noch hinaus gehen sollte, um Kontakt zu den anderen Studenten aufzunehmen, die sich in der Sitzecke des Hofes aufhielten. Er entschied sich dagegen. Er fühlte sich müde. Das Reisen mit dem Auto war anstrengend. Er konnte aber verstehen, dass Henry ihn nicht auf den üblichen Wegen der Druiden durch die Dome geschickt hatte. Das war eine Art zu Reisen, wie es mittels Kamin-Netzwerk unter den normalen Zauberern gerne genutzt wurde. Henry wollte einfach noch ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Schützling verbringen. Dafür hatte er gerne die Strapaze auf sich genommen, sechs Stunden mit der Fähre nach Oostende und von dort aus über schlechteste Straßen mitten in die Ardennen zu fahren.

Harry setzte sich in einen der Sessel am Kaminfeuer und legte seine Füße auf das Tischchen. Er dachte an seine seltsame Begegnung mit Imelda Montescue. Sie hatte ein so offenes uns sympathisches Gesicht. Sie war nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit, aber er fühlte sich durch ihre ganze feminine Art auf unbestimmbare Weise angezogen. Es gelang ihm nicht, sich an ihre Stimme zu erinnern, er wusste nur, dass sie unangenehm war, wie es ihm bei einigen der Mitschülerinnen auf Hogwarts aufgefallen war. ‚Sie ist auch im ersten Semester.', fiel ihm ein. ‚Dann werde ich sie ja morgen wiedersehen. Immerhin kenne ich schon jemanden. Wie einfach war das doch damals, im Hogwarts-Express.'

Seine Gedanken wanderten in die schöne, alte Zeit. Es war die Zeit des allerhöchsten Glücks, das er je empfunden hatte. Der Alptraum in seiner Pflegefamilie war zu Ende, er hatte neue Freunde und... er war Zauberer! Bis zu diesem denkwürdigen Tag, an dem er von Hagrid aus dem alten Haus auf der Insel geholt wurde hatte er höchstens einmal davon geträumt, zaubern zu können. Nie wäre es ihm eingefallen, dass es einmal Wirklichkeit würde. Er schloss die Augen. Bald sah er die Bilder seiner Freunde vor sich. Ohne es zu bemerken, war er eingeschlafen.


	2. 2 Neue und alte Freunde

**Titel: Harry Potter und der Bund des Falken **

**Autor: **Luka

Altersbeschränkung: 12

**Disclaimer: **Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte von mir entwickelt wurden und die nicht von JKR stammen. ( So z.B. Henri Perpignan, Llyr, Gwenaela, Imelda Mortescue, die Brüder, Bruder Bertrand, Vater Edgar und Frère Antoine, auch die Druiden der Druidenuniversität und der Compte)

**2. Neue und alte Freunde **

Der nächste Tag begann mit einer Überraschung. Harry hatte, nachdem er irgendwann wegen der Unbequemlichkeit des Sessels aufgewacht war, die restliche Nacht im Bett verbracht. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er von seinem großem Hunger auf. Er hatte vor Aufregung über die neue Umgebung am Abend nichts mehr gegessen, was sich jetzt spürbar bemerkbar machte. Er sprang aus dem Bett. Die neue Umgebung war spannend und verwirrend zugleich. Durch das Schlafzimmerfenster konnte er das Tal überblicken, das im vollen Licht der Sonne lag. Er öffnete das Fenster und streckte den Kopf hinaus. Ein Schwall klarer, kalter Luft machte ihn schlagartig wach.

Die Dächer des Dorfes lagen in einheitlich Grau unter ihm. In einem etwas dunkleren Grau zogen sich zwei Straßen zwischen den Dächern durch das Dorf. Sie bildeten einen Halbmond, in dessen Mitte ein viereckiger Platz mit einem Rahmen von Bäumen umgeben war. Auf der einen Seite sah Harry die Markisen einiger Läden. Unter einer der Markisen schauten Tische und Stühle hervor. Dort musste ein Café oder eine Kneipe sein. Die andere Seite des Platzes nahm eine Kirche ein, deren Turm jedoch weit unter Harrys Fenster aufhörte. Das Dorf machte einen verschlafenen Eindruck. Einige wenige Leute, vorwiegend Frauen gingen durch die Straßen.

Harry sah auf die Uhr. Sie zeigte Viertel vor Sieben. Er hatte noch genug Zeit, sich zu duschen und zu frühstücken. Um seinen Durst mit einem Schluck Wasser zu löschen ging er in die Küche und suchte in dem Schrank nach einem Glas. Eher zufällig fiel sein Blick auf einen in die Küchenwand eingebauten Schrank, dessen Form ihn an einen Kühlschrank erinnerte, wie er ihn von seinen Jahren bei den Dursleys kannte. Er sah hinein, eigentlich nur, um festzustellen, um seine Größe zu schätzen und musste zu seiner Überraschung feststellen, dass er randvoll mit verschiedensten Lebensmitteln war. An der Rückwand gab es eine weitere Tür, die man von innen öffnen konnte. Als er auch sie aufstieß, fand er einen aus groben Steinen gemauerten Gang, der ganz offensichtlich für Versorgung der Kühlschränke vorgesehen war.

‚Interessante Variante.', dachte Harry, als er die rückwärtige Wand des Kühlschranks schloss. ‚Dann wird es doch so etwas wie Hauselfen geben...'

Er holte eine Packung Toast, Butter und Honig heraus, brühte einen Tee auf und frühstückte. Danach duschte er und genoss das Wechselbad aus kaltem und warmem Wasser, welches er sich über den Kopf rinnen ließ. Eine viertel Stunde später war er mit seiner grauen Robe bekleidet und berührte die Tür zu seinem Appartement mit dem Finger. Daraufhin schwang sie auf, und er trat in den Flur hinaus. Als er durch das Tor in den Hof schritt, schien ihm die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht. Noch ließ sie ein wenig die Kraft des Sommers spüren, auch wenn der Winter schon deutlich seinen Schatten voraus warf. Harry sog tief die klare, kalte Morgenluft in sich hinein und reckte sich. Da erhielt er einen Stoß in den Rücken.

„Oh, Verzeihung!", sagte jemand hinter ihm. Diese Stimme kam Harry bekannt vor. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Er wandte sich um und sah in ein nur zu bekanntes Gesicht.

„Remus!", rief er verblüfft. „Was machst Du denn hier?"

Vor Harry stand ein Mann, dessen viele Gesichtsfalten auf ein Alter von etwa fünfzig Jahren schließen ließen. Er trug, wie Harry, eine graue Robe, was bedeutete, dass er offensichtlich nicht zu den Druiden gehörte, sondern ein Student war.

„Ach, hallo Harry.", antwortete Remus gelassen. „Ich habe dich gegen das Licht gar nicht erkannt. Verzeih, das ich Dich angerempelt habe."

Remus Lupin war wie Sirius Black ein Freund von Harrys Vater gewesen. Remus war in Harrys drittem Schuljahr Lehrer auf Hogwarts geworden. Harry mochte ihn auf Anhieb, ohne von seinem Manko zu wissen. Remus hatte damals sehr krank ausgesehen, was daran lag, dass er von etwas befallen war, was ihn zum Außenseiter unter den Zauberern machte. Er war Werwolf. Ausgerechnet Professor Snape, der ungeliebte Professor für Zaubertränke hatte es Remus ermöglicht, seinen Posten als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anzutreten. Severus Snape braute einen Trank, der die Erscheinungen der Verwandlung zum Werwolf soweit minderte, dass es nicht mehr auffiel. Aber schon nach einem Schuljahr musste er die Schule wieder verlassen, weil er enttarnt worden war. Seit dem hielt er sich aber in Harrys Umfeld auf und eine tiefe Freundschaft hatte ihn, Harry und Sirius verbunden. Remus wurde, wie Harry, Ron, Hermine und Sirius Druide. Eine wunderbare druidische Medizin ermöglichte es ihm, sein Manko vollkommen zu vergessen. Sie brachte ihn über die Tage des Vollmondes, die zwar nicht für ihn, aber für alle Menschen in seinem Umfeld gefährlich waren, ohne dass er sich verwandelte. Er hatte Migräne, war unruhig und schlaflos, konnte sich in der Vollmondnacht nicht konzentrieren und stritt sich gerne, Aber all das war immer noch besser, als sich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln. Schließlich wurde Remus fast so etwas wie ein Oheim, ein Väterlicher Freund von Harry.

Remus lächelte verschmitzt.

„Ich bin unter die Studenten gegangen.", antwortete er vergnügt. „Das hat zwei Vorteile. Ich mache nun eine richtige Druidenausbildung mit und komme gleichzeitig mal ein bisschen in die Welt."

„Ich...ich bin sprachlos...", stotterte Harry über das ganze Gesicht strahlend. „Das ist unglaublich. Warum hast Du mir nichts davon gesagt?"

Er legte Harry den Arm um die Schulter.

„. Weißt du, studieren macht Spaß und ich glaube, dass wir eine schöne Zeit miteinander haben werden. Ich freue mich, dass wir beide nun Kommilitonen sind."

Dann gab er Harry einen Klapps auf die Schulter und fragte:

„Wollen wir in den Hörsaal gehen?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry.

Remus schien sich schon ein wenig auszukennen. Anscheinend war er über die Dome gereist, was natürlich bedeutete, dass er, auch wenn er erst nach Harrys Abreise gestartet wäre, doch mindestens einen Tag früher angekommen war. Jetzt verstand er auch den Grund, warum Henry ihn persönlich und mit dem Auto nach La Valle gebracht hatte. Remus ging zielsicher durch das Labyrinth von Gängen und Höfen. Plötzlich standen sie in dem großen, grasbewachsenen Hof, in dessen Mitte Harry das gotische Gebäude erkannte, das Henry ihm am Vorabend gezeigt hatte. Harry erinnerte sich an den alten Druiden, der ihn auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes in der kleinen Kammer eingeschrieben hatte.

‚Ich werde heute Abend mal meinen Besen abholen und ein wenig über das Tal fliegen.', dachte er. Aus irgend einem Grund, den er nicht verstand, war er misstrauisch geworden.

Sie betraten das Hörsaalgebäude durch ein großes gotisches Portal. Harry war überrascht, wie anders es im Inneren aussah. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem grauen, und trotz seiner schönen Linien eher abstoßend ungemütlichen Bauwerk, war der Innenraum mit viel Glas und Spiegeln ausgestattet, so dass er hell und weit wirkte. Wo noch ein Platz war, hatte man edle Holzvertäfelung angebracht. Kein bisschen Steinmauer war mehr zu sehen, einzig die aus dem hellen Stein gehauenen gotischen Fenster standen im Kontrast zur Einrichtung.

Sie folgten einem hellen, hohen Flur, der direkt auf eine Rosette aus buntem Glas zuführte, die an seinem Ende in die Außenmauer eingelassen war und nun durch die aufgehende Sonne zum Strahlen gebracht wurde. Vor der Rosette weitete sich der Flur zu einem Treppenhaus, in dem sich eine bequem geschwungene Treppe zu einer Empore hinaufwand. Dort konnte man in die Räumlichkeiten der Verwaltung gelangen, dem Universitäts-Sekretariat und den Räumen des Rektorats. Links und rechts des Flures gingen zwei hohe Flügeltüren ab, von denen eine verschlossen und die andere weit geöffnet worden war. Aus dem Saal hinter der Tür drang gedämpftes Stimmengewirr. Insgesamt war die Atmosphäre gedämpfter, erwachsener, als in Hogwarts, wo die Schüler oft nur durch den strengen und unheimlichen Hausmeister Mr. Filch in ihrem Tatendrang gebremst wurden.

Hinter der Tür tat sich der Hörsaal Nummer 1, das sogenannte Auditorium Maximum auf. Steil wiesen die Sitzreihen nach unten und bildeten einen engen Halbkreis um einen kleinen Raum, der eine Tafel, einen uralten, mit allerlei Flecken übersäten Tisch und, aus einem Podest ein Rednerpult enthielt. Die Studenten saßen in einheitlichem Grau gekleidet ordentlich in den Reihen und unterhielten sich in gedämpftem Ton. Vielleicht hatte sich dieser oder jener umgedreht und lauschte dem Gespräch über ihm, oder jemand hing halb über das kleine Brett, auf dem Platz für Schreibsachen und Bücher war und unterhielt sich leise mit jemandem aus einer Reihe unter ihm. Kein Lachen war zu hören, kein lautes Aufbrausen oder Quietschen, weil jemandem ein Streich gespielt worden war. Man gab sich diszipliniert. Und das war Harry zuwider.

‚Nun gut.', dachte er bei sich. ‚Du bist hier zum Lernen, nicht zum Vergnügen. Dabei habe ich von Hermine gehört, wie schön es sein musste, Student zu sein.'

Er wollte sich in eine der oberen Reihen quetschen, wurde aber von Remus am Ärmel festgehalten. Er deutete mit einer stummen Geste hinunter, in eine der ersten Reihen, die eigenartigerweise ganz frei waren. Harry machte ein verzweifeltes Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Remus freundlich sagte:

„Tu mir den Gefallen. Ich höre nicht mehr so gut. Die vielen Jahre, die ich im Freien gelebt habe..."

Harry seufzte. Aber er gab nach. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die steile Treppe hinunter. Kaum hatten sie sich in eine der leeren Reihen gesetzt, schlängelte sich eine schlanke Gestalt an den Sitzen vorbei auf sie zu. Harry durchfuhr ein leiser Stich und sein Puls wollte sich für einen Augenblick erhöhen. Er erkannte Imelda Montescue, die junge Frau, die er am gestrigen Abend kennen gelernt hatte.

„Hallo Harry!", flötete sie lächelnd. Sie bediente sich diesmal nicht mehr des Gälischen, sondern sprach englisch. Sie sah aufmerksam zu Remus hinüber. „Dein Vater?"

Harry wurde rot. Damit, dass sie Remus für seinen Vater hielt, hätte er nicht gerechnet. Was für ein Bild gab er ab, wenn er an der Hand seines Vaters zur Erstsemesterbegrüßung kam?!

„Äh...nein!", beeilte er sich zu antworten. „Das ist Remus Lupin, auch...Student..."

„Du kannst ihr ruhig sagen, dass wir Freunde sind.", grinste Remus. „Außerdem könntest Du sie mir vorstellen."

Harry sah verlegen zu Boden. Imelda lächelte Remus gewinnend an.

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Lupin. Mein Name ist Imelda Montescue."

Anmutig streckte sie ihm ihre Hand hin. Remus nahm sie und drückte sie. Harry wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und hinaus gegangen. Ihm war die Situation unangenehm. Er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Remus ihn bewusst blöde aussehen ließ. Verstimmt setzte er sich, auf der einen Seite Remus, auf der Anderen Imelda. Er bemühte sich, seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er sehe angespannt in seinem Sessel saß und in Richtung Tafel starrte.

‚Was sollte das?', fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Dieser alte Knacker...Was will er mit so einem Mädchen? Wie kann er nur so freundlich zu ihr sein? So locker!'

‚Du musst ruhig bleiben', meinte ein anderer Gedanke. ‚Remus ist Dein Freund! Er würde Dich niemals wegen einer Frau im Stich lassen. Er ist bestimmt nur freundlich gewesen, weil sie Dich kennt.'

‚Aber er hätte – verdammt noch einmal – zurückhaltender sein können!', wehrte es sich in ihm.

‚Er ist froh, wieder unter Menschen sein zu können. Überleg, was er in den letzten neunzehn Jahren durchmachen musste. Sein Leben als Werwolf, der Verlust seines Freundes, meines Vaters, Lehrer auf Hogwarts dann der Absturz und von Perpignans Place hat er sich auch nicht großartig wegbewegt.'

Harry wurde ruhiger. Er atmete tief durch. Dann, so plötzlich, wie ihn die Situation überrumpelt hatte, kam ihm eine Idee.

„Schön, dass Du Dich zu uns setzt.", sagte er zu ihr gewandt und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf. Mit einem Mal war alle Anspannung wie weggeblasen. Sie sah ihn einen Moment an. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob ein Anflug von Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen war.

„Ach, weist Du, ich kenne kaum jemanden hier.", versetzte sie und es klang Harry eine Spur zu kühl.

'Mist.', dachte er. ‚Ich habe sie durch mein Schmollen verärgert.'

Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer passenden Antwort.

„Nein, das ist falsch.", kam sie ihm zuvor. „Es ist, weil ich gestern Abend nicht viel Zeit hatte. Ich war noch gar nicht fertig damit, Dich kennen zu lernen."

Der Blick, den sie Harry dabei zuwarf, brachte ihm fast um den Verstand. Es war die Art Augenaufschlag, die liebenswürdige Unschuld ausdrücken soll, und der nur von Frauen, und nur von wenigen, meisterhaft beherrscht wird. Der Blick lässt einem Mann das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, denn er ist, hat e ihn einmal gesehen, im Spinnennetz dieser Frau gefangen. Fortan beherrscht sie seine Sinne, schleicht sich in jeden Gedanken ein und bestimmt alles Handeln.

Harry sah nur den Blick. Er sah in ihre klaren, blauen Augen, klar, unschuldig und rein wie ein gerade entsprungener Gebirgsbach. Er sah, wie diese Augen in ein makelloses Gesicht eingebettet waren. Für einen Augenblick bestand die Welt nur aus ihrem Gesicht, ihren Augen, ihren Lippen, der fein geschwungenen Nase, aus ihrer Aura und ihrem Duft, der langsam durch seine Nase sickerte und sein Fühlen eroberte. Harry schluckte. Er wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, was gerade passiert war. Dann löste er seinen Blick von ihren Augen.

„Alisios ist ein echtes Unikum, nicht wahr?"

Sie fuhr ungeachtet Harrys Gesichtsausdrucks fort. Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass sein Blick einen Moment auf ihrem Gesicht geruht hatte.

„Alisios?", fragte er.

„Ach, hat er Dir nicht seinen Namen gesagt? Ich meine den alten Druiden, der abends immer Pfortendienst hat. Er macht es, weil er nicht schlafen kann."

„Ach der. Ja. Er ist etwas seltsam."

„Nein, das würde ich nicht sagen. Er ist ein unheimlich lieber Kerl. Vielleicht ein wenig rau, wie ich gehört habe. Zu mir ist er immer freundlich."

‚Kein Wunder.', dachte Harry. Er ist auch nur ein Mann, wenn auch ein alter.'

„Er was zu mir etwas...herzhaft.", sagte Harry vorsichtig. „Vielleicht ein wenig rau, da hast Du recht."

Dann fiel Harry nichts mehr ein, was er ihr sagen könnte. Er hatte Angst, jedes Wort könne lächerlich und gekünstelt wirken. Dabei würde er sich so gerne weiter mit ihr unterhalten. Er durfte jetzt keine Pause entstehen lassen, das spürte er. Zu Glück fiel ihm ein, dass sie am Vorabend erwähnt hatte, sie sei Llyrs Nichte.

„Ist Llyr ein Bruder Deines Vaters oder Deiner Mutter?", fragte er erleichtert.

Sie sah einen Moment in Richtung Tafel.

„Ich hatte nie einen Vater.", antwortete sie. Ohne nachzudenken antwortete Harry leichthin:

„Ich auch nicht. Und keine Mutter."

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. Eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Unglauben war aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, oder?", fragte sie und eine leise Spur von Zorn lag in ihrer Stimme.

Harry schüttelte ernst den Kopf.

„Nein.", sagte er bestimmt. „Meine Eltern wurden getötet, als ich ein Baby war. Sie wurden ermordet. Ich bin bei meiner Tante und ihrer Familie aufgewachsen."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wer Du bist." Es war fast ein Aufschrei, den sie versuchte zu unterdrücken. „Du bist der Junge, dessen Eltern von dem dunklen Lord ermordet wurden, nicht wahr? Mein Onkel erzählte von Dir, ich hatte nur Deinen Namen vergessen. Harry Potter! Natürlich!"

Harry legte seinen Finger an die Lippen und machte: „Pssst!" Ich möchte nicht, dass das hier direkt am ersten Tag die Runde macht. Ich wäre Dir dankbar, wenn Du es für Dich behalten würdest. Ich bin hier nur Harry, ja?"

Erschrocken schwieg sie. Dann nickte sie und sagte leise:

„Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen. Das verspreche ich Dir."

Gerade wollte Harry fragen, weshalb ihr Vater gestorben sei, da verstummte das Gemurmel im Hörsaal. Harry blickte zur Tafel und sah einen würdigen Herrn mit langem, weißem Haupthaar und Bart in silbernem Gewand, der in feierlichen Schritten auf das Rednerpult zu ging. Hinter ihm schloss sich gerade eine Tür in der Wand, die Harry bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war.

„Das scheint der Dekan zu sein.", flüsterte Remus, der sich die ganze Zeit dezent aus dem Gespräch heraus gehalten hatte. „Sie ist übrigens wirklich süß. Mach Dich ran, Harry."

Harry starrte Remus von der Seite an. Der nickte nur in Richtung auf den Dekan und grinste.

Der Dekan hatte das Pult erreicht. Er griff in seine Robe und holte ein paar zusammengefaltete Pergamente hervor, die er entfaltete und auf dem Pult glatt strich. Dann hob er den Blick, musterte die Reihen und begann zu sprechen.

„Guten Morgen, meine lieben neuen Studenten. Ich begrüße Euch im Namen der Druidenuniversität von La Valle aufs Herzlichste und hoffe, Ihr werdet nicht nur eine lehrreiche, sondern auch eine unvergessliche und schöne Zeit an unserer Institution verbringen. Mein Name ist **Jermen Goulhen**. Ich bin der Dekan unserer Universität. "

Er machte eine kurze Pause, was die Studenten nutzten, ihren Beifall auf die Holztische zu klopfen.

Heute möchte ich besonders zwei Studenten begrüßen, die allein aufgrund ihres Alters einer besonderen Erwähnung bedürfen. Der eine ist ein Student, der schon zu den älteren Semestern gehören dürfte, wenn sein Leben es ihm zugestanden hätte. Lassen Sie mich Remus Lupin begrüßen, der aus dem Lande der Briten auf das alte Land herüber gekommen ist. Nicht zuletzt der Empfehlung des Leiters der Britischen Abteilung unseres Ordens haben wir es zu verdanken, dass er heute unter uns weilt.

Dann bitte ich um besondere Aufmerksamkeit für den jüngsten Studenten, den unsere Universität in den letzten dreihundert Jahren gesehen hat**Guinoux Arzhulig wurde mit einer besonderen Genehmigung des hohen Rates für ein Studium an unserer Universität zugelassen. Er ist dreizehn Jahre alt, hat aber ein Wissen um die „Wesensmagie" angesammelt, die seinesgleichen sucht. Er ist nun zu uns gekommen, um seine Fähigkeiten auch in den anderen Bereichen der druidischen Magie zu üben. Ich hoffe, sie werden ihren Platz unter den Studenten finden, wie alle anderen Studenten auch."**

**Wieder ertönte beifälliges Klopfen.**

**„Nun möchte ich Euch im Folgenden von der Geschichte und der Aufgabe unserer Institute und von den einzelnen Fachbereichen erzählen. Abschließend möchte ich Euch noch einige Regeln mit auf den weg geben, die für ein Zusammenleben unter diesem Dach unbedingt eingehalten werden sollten. **

**Die Universität von La Valle wurde im Jahre Fünfzehnhundertundzwölf gegründet. Es war die Zeit, in der die alte Magie fast von der modernen Magie der heutigen Zauberer und Hexen verdrängt worden war. Nur wenige Druiden, allesamt von der magischen Welt als zurückgebliebene Spinner verschrien, verfügten noch über das alte Wissen und die Kunst der sieben Magien. Zur Sonnwende im Jahre Fünfzehnhundertundelf versammelten sich die wenigen, die übrig geblieben waren auf dem Thing in Mondorf und berieten, was sie mit dem Wissen anfangen sollten, das nach und nach auszusterben drohte. **

**Sie beschlossen, eine Lehranstalt zu gründen, wie sie seit der großen magischen Wende im Jahre neunhundertsechsundsechzig in jedem Lande entstanden. Der Unterschied sollte sein, dass nicht das moderne, schnelllebige magische Wissen, sondern die Lehre der alten Mythologie vermittelt werden sollte. Glücklicherweise gehörte der Graf von Rocheblanc der Riege der letzten Druiden an. Er hatte keine Nachkommen und vermachte seine Burg dem Orden. Es ist die Burg von La Valle, die früher Burg Rocheblanc genannt wurde. Das Tal wurde mit einem Zauber belegt, dass normale Menschen und diejenigen Zauberer und Hexen, die nicht den Ordensschwur geleistet haben, es nicht finden können. **

**Im Laufe von nun fast fünfhundert Jahren bildete sich hier nun das Zentrum alles druidischen Wissend auf der Erde. La Valle ist mehr als nur eine Universität. Unten im Dorf, das übrigens sein fünfhundert Jahren nicht mehr verändert wurde, für diejenigen, die sich über die Existenz einer Kirche wundern, wohnen neben den dörflichen Einwohnern auch die Mitglieder des hohen Rates, der sich jeden Abend im Gebäude der ehemaligen Kirche trifft. Den Studenten der höheren Semester ist es erlaubt, sogenannten öffentlichen Sitzungen des Raten ohne Stimmrecht beizuwohnen. Das trifft für Studenten zu, die das Vorexamen nach dem vierten Semester bestanden haben. Ausnahmen können sicherlich vorkommen, besonders dann, wenn es um Entscheidungen geht, die jüngere Studenten betreffen.**

**Unten im Dorf habt Ihr diverse Einkaufsmöglichkeiten. Empfehlen kann ich das Eiscafé, das von unserem römischen Bruder Salvatore betrieben wird. Bei Edwina Deaoul finden die Damen unter uns Mode und Acessoires. Es ist übrigens das Lieblingsgeschäft meiner Gattin, wenn sie hier in La Valle weilt. Druidische Werkzeuge werden ihnen in den ersten vier Semestern gestellt, allerdings ist die Qualität nicht mehr die Beste, daher empfehle ich den Wohlhabenderen unter Euch, sich die Sicheln und Runensteine und was wir sonst noch benötigen bei Avel Bodeg zu kaufen. Ihr findet den Laden in der Gasse hinter der Kirche. Bücher, und nicht nur Bücher über Zauberei, sondern über so ziemlich alles, was das Herz begehrt, gibt es bei Balduin. Nicht erschrecken, wenn Ihr das erste Mal den Laden betretet. **

**Eine kleine Einschränkung muss ich Euch leider mitteilen. Da es in der übrigen Zaubererwelt derzeit ein schwerwiegendes Problem mit der dunklen Seite der Magie gibt, haben wir eine Ausgangssperre zwischen Zehn Uhr Abends und sechs Uhr Morgens verhängt. Auch wenn Ihr alle - bis auf eine Ausnahme - volljährig seid und wir dieses Tal mit einem besonderen Schutz versehen haben, der uns dunkle Magie rechtzeitig ankündigt, und schwächere Formen direkt abwehrt, ist die Gefahr durch eine Gruppe dunkler Magier aus Britannien so groß, dass wir diese Maßnahme zum Schutz unserer Universität ergreifen mussten. Es geht nicht darum, Euch einzuschränken. Dazu haben wir kein Recht und ich will es auch nicht. Es geht einzig darum, dass wir ein Verteidigungssystem aufgebaut haben, das nicht dadurch gefährdet werden darf, dass einer unserer Studenten in die Hände der Terroristen fällt und wir erpressbar werden. Ihr werdet verstehen, dass Zuwiderhandlungen zu schweren Strafen bis hin zur Exmatrikulation führen. Aus dem gleichen Grund haben wir das Tal zu einer Flugverbotszone erklärt."**

**Harry hatte der Eindruck, dass der Dekan ihn einen Moment lang direkt ansah. Instinktiv nickte er, als habe er das Flugverbot akzeptiert. Jedenfalls wunderte er sich nicht mehr darüber, dass **Alisios ihm den Besen abgenommen hatte.

„Meine lieben Studentinnen und Studenten.", fuhr der Dekan fort. „Bevor ich Euch in die erste Vorlesung entlasse, wünsche ich Euch viel Erfolg im Studium. Sicher kenne ich den Hang des Studenten zum Müßiggang. Schließlich war ich selbst einmal jung und habe an dieser Universität, genau so wie Ihr in der Erstsemester-Begrüßung gesessen und habe hoch und heilig versprochen, fleißig und strebsam zu sein. Nach etwa einer Woche habe ich eingesehen, dass ich dieses Versprechen bereits mindestens einhundert mal gebrochen habe. Daher meine Bitte: Erinnert Euch ab und zu einmal daran, dass Ihr weder für die Universität, noch für Eure Eltern oder für sonst jemand lernt. Ihr lernt nur für Euch selbst. Versucht ein gesundes Mittelmaß zwischen Studentenleben und Studium zu finden. Es hat leider nicht jeder die Chance, im Dorf unten einen Buchladen zu eröffnen. In diesem Sinne: Auf eine gute Studienzeit."

Die Zuhörer klopften beifällig auf die Tische. Remus sah Harry ernst von der Seite an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir Dich ohne Aufsehen hierher bringen können.", sagte er leise.

„Warum?", fragte Harry. „Was ist los?"

„Erzähle ich Dir später. Sagen wir, beim Abendessen. Darf ich Dich einladen? Mein Kühlschrank ist voll."

Harry musste grinsen. Er nickte.

„Ist irgendetwas im Busch?", fragte er. In den letzten drei Jahren hatte er, bis auf einige kleine Geplänkel, Ruhe vor den Todessern gehabt. So viel Ruhe hatte er gehabt, dass er schon versucht gewesen war, sie zu vergessen. Durch die Andeutungen von Remus erinnerte sich ein Teil in ihm daran, was Voldemort und seine Spießgesellen ihm angetan hatten.

„Wir sollten heute Abend in Ruhe darüber reden.", antwortete Remus bestimmt und nickte unmerklich in Imeldas Richtung. Harry verstand.

Die folgende Vorlesung zeigte Harry nun ganz deutlich, worin der Unterschied zwischen einer Schule und einer Universität lag. Der Druide, der die Vorlesung „Allgemeine Magiekunde" hielt, war ein verschrobener Endfünfziger mit langem, weißem Bart und Haupthaar, der die Studenten ständig mit listig blickenden Augen beobachtete. Ohne Manuskript redete er eine geschlagene dreiviertel Stunde ohne Punkt und Komma. Er lispelte dabei, dass Harry immer wieder grinsen musste, was ihm einen strengen Blick des Druiden einbrachte. Dennoch war Harry gefangen von der Art des Vortrages, weil er das unbedingte Gefühl hatte, dieser Druide trüge mit Herz und Seele sein Wissen vor.

Wie sehr sollte Harry noch von anderen Druiden enttäuscht werden, die zwar Koryphäen ihres Fachs waren, neben der Ansammlung des Wissens über ihr Spezialgebiet jedoch jegliches andere Interesse fallengelassen und entsprechend einseitig und nicht zu selten auch langweilig vortrugen. Dieser Druide jedoch machte Appetit auf mehr. Der Unterschied zu Hogwarts bestand allerdings darin, dass es offensichtlich egal war, ob man zuhörte oder nicht. Der Druide achtete nicht darauf, wenn zwei Studenten miteinander flüsterten. Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors – so hieß das Haus, in dem Harry in Hogwarts untergebracht war – hätte mit Sicherheit etwas gesagt. Womöglich hätte es Punktabzug für die Schüler gegeben, was sich natürlich negativ auf das Schuljahresergebnis ausgewirkt hätte.

Als die Vorlesung beendet war, strömten die Studenten auf den Hof, der das ehrwürdige Gebäude umgab. Einige der Studenten kannten sich offensichtlich, denn sie bildeten sofort kleine Grüppchen und unterhielten sich. Andere Studenten aber standen etwas verloren herum und hielten Ausschau nach denen, die wie sie etwas hilflos wirkten. Harry betrachtete einige dieser Erstsemester. Es waren Gesichter, wie er sie kannte, und es waren doch Gesichter, die ihm fremd waren. Hier sammelten sich Studenten aus allen Teilen Europas, aus Spanien wie aus Norwegen und aus Irland und der Ukraine. Man sah Blonde lange Menschen und dunkelhaarige, Menschen mit Sommersprossen und auch einige, welche die breiten Wangenknochen der Schüler trugen, die Harry in Durmstrang kennen gelernt und die offensichtlich aus den slawischen Gebieten stammten.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen langen Kerl, hager und so hellblond, wie nur einer sein konnte. Allerdings trug er nicht mehr sein Haar schulterlang, wie ehedem in Hogwarts. Es war kurz und an einer Seite gescheitelt, was sein hageres Gesicht etwas angenehmer machte. Dieser blonde Junge hieß Draco Malfoy. Harry kannte ihn zu gut, denn war er anfänglich ein erbitterter zynischer Feind von Harry gewesen, hatten sich seit dem ereignisreichen fünften Schuljahr die Wogen geglättet und es war fast so etwas wie Freundschaft, zumindest persönliche Anteilnahme am Schicksal des Anderen entstanden. Draco Malfoy war der Erbe eines der großen Druidischen Zauberer und Mitbegründer von Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. Harry hatte geholfen, das heraus zu finden. Draco, zuerst mit diesem Erbe vollkommen überfordert und gar nicht einverstanden, hatte im Laufe der Jahre erfahren, wie wichtig seine Rolle im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite der Magie geworden war. Und es hatte ihn aus einem Joch befreit, das Jahrelang über seinen Schultern und denen seiner Mutter gelegen war. Dracos Vater hatte im Auftrag des dunklen Lord Narcissa, Dracos Mutter geehelicht und Voldemort ermöglicht, ihr die außergewöhnlichen magischen Fähigkeiten der Slytherin-Linie zu nehmen. Eine dieser Fähigkeiten hatte Voldemort an Harry verloren, als er den Todesfluch gegen ihn geschleudert hatte und dieser von Harry abgeprallt und auf Voldemort zurück gefallen war. Seit diesem Tag konnte Harry mit Schlangen sprechen, was in der Magierwelt außerordentlich und mit dem Anruch des Bösen behaftet war. Diese Gabe hatte Harry in einer schmerzhaften Prozedur an Draco zurückgegeben und ihm damit sein rechtmäßiges Erbe zugeführt.

Draco hatte erkannt, wie wichtig es war, über seine Herkunft aufgeklärt zu sein. Er begann, seinem Vater zu widerstehen und seine Mutter aus dem magischen Bann zu ziehen, den Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy über sie gelegt hatten. Schließlich war beiden die Flucht aus dem Hause Malfoy gelungen. Sie hatten in Hogsmead Unterschlupf gefunden und standen unter dem Schutz von Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Voldemort hatte damit die Schwächung erfahren, die ihn über all die Jahre hinderte, Hogwarts und damit auch Harry anzugreifen.

Draco stand in einer Gruppe von jungen Leuten, die sich offensichtlich erst kennen lernen mussten. Sie warten alle einen respektvollen Abstand zueinander und die Unterhaltung schien etwas steif. Dennoch hatte Harry den Eindruck, sie könnten durchaus zueinander passen. Es waren gut aussehende, sportliche Jungs, die immer wieder zu der Nachbargruppe hinüber scherzten, die rein aus jungen Frauen bestand. Just, als Harry ihn entdeckte, sah Draco in die Runde und gewahrte Harry. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich für einen flüchtigen Moment. Er sagte etwas zu den Umstehenden und löste sich aus der Gruppe.

„Potter!", sagte Draco, als er vor Harry stand. „Ich dachte es mir, das ich Dich nicht los werde."

„Das Schicksal scheint es nicht gut mit uns zu meinen, Malfoy.", antwortete Harry forsch. „Scheint so, als würden wir wieder einmal die gleiche Schulbank drücken."

Dabei grinste er ein Wenig.

„Ganz so schlimm wird es hoffentlich nicht werden.", brummte Draco. Harry bemerkte, dass Draco Imelda musterte. Imelda sah Draco neugierig an.

„Ein Freund von Dir?", fragte sie. Anscheinend wunderte sie sich nicht im Geringsten über den rauen Ton, der zwischen den beiden jungen Männern herrschte.

„Kennst Du den Namen Malfoy?", fragte Harry betont grimmig. Imelda dachte nach. Dann nickte sie mit einem Ausdruck der Unsicherheit in ihren Zügen.

„Voldemort...", murmelte sie.

Harry grinste hämisch.

„Das ist ein Malfoy.", sagte er nur mit einem gehässigen Seitenblick auf Draco. Der machte jedoch ein unbekümmertes Gesicht.

„Ist kein Wunder, dass er mich nicht ordentlich vorstellen mag.", sagte er freundlich zu Imelda. „Ich habe ihn jahrelang geärgert. Richtig geärgert, verstehst Du? Ich bin Draco Malfoy."

Er betonte den Vornamen Draco.

„Mein Nachname sagt nur etwas über meinen Vater aus, nicht über meine Gesinnung. Harry macht es einfach Spaß, mich mit meinem Vater auf eine Seite zu stellen, auch wenn er es besser weiß."

Er streckte Imelda seine Rechte hin, die sie nahm und – vielleicht einen Augenblick zu lange für Harrys Verständnis – drückte.

„Freut mich, Dich kennen zu lernen. Jetzt erinnere ich mich an Deine Geschichte. Sie hat sich damals unter den Druiden in ganz Britannien herumgesprochen. Der Erbe Slytherins, der seinem Vater nicht ins Verderben folgen wollte...Freut mich. Mein Name ist übrigens Imelda Montescue."

„Eins zu Null für Dich.", brummte Harry. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass Draco Imelda auf diese Weise kennen gelernt hatte. Er wusste, dass Draco alles versuchen würde, sie ihm vor der Nase weg zu schnappen. Und er wusste auch, dass das ganze nächste Semester allein aus diesem Grund ausgesprochen anstrengend werden würde. Draco grinste ihn frech an, dann legte er ihm aber die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte versöhnlich:

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich über Deine Anwesenheit freuen würde. Aber die Typen, die ich bisher hier kennen gelernt habe sind ziemliche Langweiler, bis auf einen oder vielleicht zwei, die nicht ganz so schlimm sind. Eines muss ich Dir lassen, Freund. Mit Dir ist es mir nie langweilig geworden."

„So wie Ihr beide klingt, könntet Ihr Todfeinde sein.", bemerkte Imelda und ein leichter Unterton der Verärgerung schwang mit.

‚Sie lässt sich nicht gerne auf den Arm nehmen.', dachte Harry. Er beschloss, seinen Ton Draco gegenüber in Zukunft freundlicher ausfallen zu lassen.

„Es klingt manchmal so.", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Wir waren es früher auch. Aber inzwischen haben wir uns vertragen. Wenn wir so miteinander reden, dann ist es höchstens etwas Nostalgie."

Jetzt fühlte er so etwas, wie Bewunderung in ihrem Blick, der allerdings zwischen ihm und Draco hin und her wanderte.

Der Rest des Tages verlief in Windeseile. Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung verabschiedete sich Draco noch vor der nächsten Vorlesung und tauchte den ganzen Tag nicht mehr auf. Imelda winkte ihm nach, was Harry sauer aufstieß, als er aber um die Ecke verschwunden war, schien sie nicht mehr über ihn nachzudenken.

Der Tag brachte noch viel Neues für Harry. Oft war er dankbar, ihn nicht allein erleben zu müssen, jemanden zu haben, mit dem er reden konnte. Unter den Erstsemestern war ein vorsichtiges Beschnuppern im Gange. Man fragte, woher der Andere käme, versuchte scherzhaft, ein paar Brocken von dessen Sprache hervorzukramen. Harry konnte inzwischen genug gälisch, um sich mit allen unterhalten zu können, aber er vermisste die Freiheit des Ausdrucks seiner Muttersprache. Den anderen ging es nicht anders. Schnell gruppierten sich daher die Studenten, die aus dem gleichen Land stammten.

Remus, Imelda und Harry blieben den ganzen Tag zusammen. Imelda machte die Beiden mit Margie und **Gwenaela bekannt. Auch diese Beiden stammten von der Britischen Insel, aus Bangor in Gwynnedd. Allerdings sprachen sie ein schwer verständliches Walisisch, an das sich Harry erst gewöhnen musste. Noch vor wenigen Jahren hatte er kein Wort der alten Sprache verstanden. Inzwischen beherrschte er das Gälische und die wichtigsten Dialekte recht gut verstehen und sprechen und konnte einige Worte, die er nicht verstand daraus herleiten. **Nach der letzten Vorlesung zogen sich alle mehr oder minder erschöpft in ihre Appartements zurück.


	3. 3 Schutz und Kerker

**Titel: Harry Potter und der Bund des Falken **

**Autor: **Luka

Altersbeschränkung: 12

**Disclaimer: **Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte von mir entwickelt wurden und die nicht von JKR stammen. ( So z.B. Henri Perpignan, Llyr, Gwenaela, Imelda Mortescue, die Brüder, Bruder Bertrand, Vater Edgar und Frère Antoine, auch die Druiden der Druidenuniversität und der Compte)

3. Schutz und Kerker 

Als es dämmerte, verließ Harry seine kleine Wohnung. Suchend ging er den Gang entlang. Als er Remus Tür gefunden hatte, blieb er stehen und klopfte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte er Schritte und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Ein schwacher Duft nach Knoblauch und Kartoffeln zog in seine Nase.

„Hallo Harry.", sagte Remus mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Komm herein."

Er stieß die Tür auf und machte für Harry den Weg frei. Harry betrat das Appartement. Es glich dem seinen wie ein Ei dem anderen. Remus hatte auf dem Tischchen schon eine Kanne Tee bereit gestellt. Er machte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung des Sessels.

„Setz Dich.", sagte er freundlich. „Na, wie war Dein Tag?"

Diese Frage war wohl eher rhetorisch gemeint, denn ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten sagte er:

„Sie gefällt Dir, nicht war?"

Harry sah aus dem Sessel verblüfft zu ihm herüber. Langsam nickte er.

„Gefällt sie Dir auch?", fragte er vorsichtig. Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort nicht hören. Zu sehr fürchtete er sich vor einem Ja. Remus lächelte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Für ein so junges Frauenzimmer bin ich zu alt. Sieh mich an!"

Harry holte erleichtert Luft.

„Natürlich gefällt sie mir.", sagte Remus. „Welchem alten Mann gefällt nicht ein junges und vor Leben sprühendes Mädchen? Es macht Spaß ihr zuzusehen. Aber glaube mir, Frauen wie Helene sind mir lieber. Sie wissen was sie wollen."

„Du bist nicht alt.", entgegnete Harry. „Ich finde, Du warst schon einmal älter, damals, als Du noch Lehrer auf Hogwarts warst."

Remus lachte rau.

„Ja. Es ist lange her.", murmelte Remus während er zwischen den Flaschen in einem Wandschränkchen nach einem Whiskey suchte. Er fand schnell, wonach er suchte. Mit triumphierendem Blick hob er eine Flasche mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit hinter den anderen hervor. Sie klirrte leise, als sie an die anderen Flaschen stieß. Remus entkorkte sie mit einem quietschenden Plopp und roch daran.

„Oh, der ist gut. Möchtest Du auch einen? Es ist ein Laphroaig von 1978. Ich meine, Sirius mag ihn ganz besonders. Also kann er nicht schlecht sein. Mal sehen, wie viel Umdrehungen der hat."

„Ja.", antwortete Harry. „Probieren möchte ich schon. Aber Du weißt, ich vertrage nicht viel."

Er hörte ein leises Pfeifen.

„51. Den müssen wir mit Wasser verdünnen. Magst Du mal im Kühlschrank nachschauen, ob Du da Stilles Wasser findest? Ich hole die Gläser..."

Harry erhob sich und ging in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank fand er kleine Erdfarbene Dosen mit einer gnadenlos kitschig anmutendem schottischen Landschaft, die aufgedruckt war.

„Klares schottisches Quellwasser", stand darauf. „Mindestens haltbar bis 12'2010. Product of Scotland."

„Schau mal, Remus", rief Harry und hob die beiden Döschen hoch, die nicht einmal die Größe eines Whiskeyglases hatten. „Jetzt füllen sie schon Quellwasser in Dosen. Die kommen auf Ideen."

„Oh, das ist gerade richtig. Bring's her." Remus strahlte. Du wirst sehen. Mit dem Wasser schmeckt er erst wirklich gut. Henry hat es immer in Fässern holen lassen. Er hat es genau so gelagert, wie seine besten Flaschen."

Remus stellte die Gläser auf das Tischchen und goss in beide einen Finger breit Whiskey hinein. Dann öffnete er eine Dose und goss noch einmal einen halben Finger breit Wasser darauf. Im Glas bildeten sich Schlieren, als Alkohol und Wasser sich mischten. Remus hob beide Gläser auf und reichte Harry eines.

„Dass wir beide mal auf die gleiche Schule gehen... Das ist schon ein erhebendes Gefühl. Du erinnerst mich so sehr an Deinen Vater. Ich bin um dreißig Jahre jünger, wenn ich mit Dir zusammen bin. Auf die nächsten Jahre, Harry."

Er hob das Glas, stieß an das, welches Harry in der Hand hielt und führte es schnell zum Mund. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry die Rührung in seinem Gesicht sah.

„Und auf Henry, lass uns auf Henry anstoßen. Er hat uns immerhin hier her gebracht." Harry lächelte. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er die Welt umarmen konnte.

„Ich schau mal nach, was das Essen macht." Sagte Remus und verschwand in der Küche.

„Müssen wir hier selber kochen?", fragte Harry. Er schlenderte langsam hinter Remus her.

„Nein. Ich habe einen Zettel in den Kühlschrank gelegt, daraufgeschrieben, was ich haben will. Und heute Abend stand es drin. Ich muss es nur noch aufwärmen. Praktisch, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Man ist dann nicht so gebunden, wie in Hogwarts. Das ist mir zum Schluss ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen. Immer diese Hetze von Hogsmead herauf , nur um pünktlich zum Essen zu sein. Na ja, ich habe es oft genug ausfallen lassen."

„Das sieht man. Es braucht noch ein wenig. Es ist noch nicht ganz war, vor allen Dingen in der Mitte. Wollen wir uns noch ein Wenig ans Feuer setzen? Und reden?"

Harry nickte. Er lies sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Das Feuer strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus, die der Whiskey nun auch von innen unterstützte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Holz mischte sich mit dem Duft des Essens. Es war sehr gemütlich. Harry lehnte den Kopf an die hohe Lehne und sah Remus an.

„Du wolltest mir noch etwas erzählen, Remus. Heute Abend, in Ruhe. Hast Du die Ruhe?"

Remus nickte langsam. Er stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Hände über seinem Bauch und sah Harry einen Moment lang an.

„Ja. Ich denke, ich sollte es Dir in aller Offenheit erzählen.", sagte er heiser. Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Offenheit?", fragte er nach. Remus nickte. Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er zum Fenster hinüber sah. Dann fuhr er langsam fort.

„Du kennst Deinen Feind, Harry?" Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab. Es war eher eine rhetorische Frage. „Er hat sich in den letzten zwei Jahren ruhig verhalten. Fast so, dass man meinen könnte es wäre alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Du erinnerst Dich sicher noch an die ständige Bedrohung, die in Britannien und vor allen Dingen in der Winkelgasse geherrscht hat. Sie war, nachdem Voldemort einen letzten Angriff vorgenommen hatte, um Euch bei John abzufangen, so plötzlich vorbei, wie sie gekommen war.

Die Magier vergessen schnell, Harry. Darin sind sie den Muggeln leider sehr ähnlich. Ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich die Todesser in den Hintergrund gedrängt hatte. Gut, die Sache mit Draco ist passiert. Aber es hatte den Anschein, dass Voldemort Lucius zurückgepfiffen hatte, nachdem er zwei mal versucht hatte Draco zu töten."

Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, das er während seiner ganzen Rede zwischen den Händen hin und her gedreht hatte. Wieder sah er nachdenklich in das dunkle Violett des Fensters. Harry sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ich dachte immer, Draco wäre vor ihm weggelaufen und hätte sich in Hogwarts versteckt..."

„Ja, das lag nahe.", sagte Remus. „Nein. Er ist mit knapper Not entkommen. Sicher, böse Zungen behaupten, er hätte sich feige verkrochen. Das war es aber nicht. Er hat um sein Leben gekämpft. Nur sein Vater war natürlich viel erfahrener. Und bösartiger. Dumbledore hat Draco Asyl gegeben. Er war es auch, der Dracos Mutter Narcissa in die Schule geholt hat. Oder hast Du geglaubt, dass sie ernsthaft und freiwillig den Unterricht für Hexengeschichte geben wollte?"

„Mich hat Hexengeschichte nie interessiert. Hermine sagte, sie sei eine einzige Katastrophe, aber Du kennst Hermine. Sie hat einen hohen Anspruch."

Inzwischen duftete es verführerisch aus dem Backofen.

„Meinst Du nicht, das Essen ist fertig, Remus", fragte Harry. Remus wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und sah Harry direkt an.

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Als Werwolf fühlt man keinen irdischen Hunger mehr. Mein Hunger ist anders und ich habe ihn nur in Vollmondnächten. Ich esse nur noch aus Vernunft. Wenn Du Hunger hast, dann fangen wir natürlich an."

Er erhob sich mit leisem Ächzen.

„Vielleicht ist es besser so.", murmelte er. Harry hatte es gehört. Remus schien um Jahre gealtert. Fast gebeugt schlurfte er in die Küche, suchte kurz nach einem Handtuch, holte dann die heiße Form aus dem Ofen, in dem eine magische Glut für Hitze sorgte und stellte sie auf ein Tablett, auf dem schon Teller, Besteck, Servietten und Gläser bereit standen. Er hob das Tablett, schlurfte zurück und stellte es auf das Tischchen. Seine Hände über den Tisch haltend, murmelte er ein paar Worte. Da begann der Tisch zu wachsen, die Platte und die Füße wurden länger, bis schließlich ein ordentlicher Esstisch zwischen ihm und Harry stand. Remus ordnete Teller und Besteck an, reichte Harry eine Serviette und setzte sich.

Zunächst aßen sie schweigend. Remus hatte eine Filetpfanne mit Gratin von Broccoli und Kartoffeln geordert. Es schmeckte vorzüglich, was allerdings in Harrys Welt nichts besonderes mehr darstellte. So kam es auch, dass er nur nebenbei registrierte, was er aß.

„Warum hat Voldemort Lucius Malfoy zurückgepfiffen? Und woher weißt Du das?"

Remus kaute langsam auf einem Filet-Happen, den er sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte. Er schluckte, nahm sein Glas und nippte daran. Es war ein ebenso vorzüglicher Cabernet Sauvignon, ein fruchtiger Rotwein, der sehr bekömmlich zu sein schien. Ein leichtes Gefühl von Dankbarkeit durchströmte Remus. Dankbarkeit, dass er über all die Qual seines Daseins als Werwolf nicht verlernt hatte, zu genießen.

„Draco erzählte es Henry. Er wusste, dass Du ihm noch nicht traust. Das tust Du heute noch nicht in jeder Hinsicht." Er lächelte. „Aber ich denke, Du wirst auch das noch lernen. Weißt Du, Draco ist eine sehr wichtige Person für die Druiden geworden, seit er das Erbe von Slytherin angetreten hat. Seine Kräfte – er hat sie sicher noch nicht voll ausgebildet – sie sind immens. Er ist auch eine sehr wichtige Person für Voldemort geworden, denn nun ist er nicht mehr der Erbe. Er ist es seit dem Anschlag auf Dich nicht mehr, aber immerhin konnte er diesen Anschein bis zu dem Tag wahren, an dem Du Draco das Erbe übergeben hast."

Harry erinnerte sich an die grauenhaft schmerzvolle Prozedur. Helene hatte sein und Dracos Wesen miteinander verbunden und die Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu sprechen an Draco übertragen. Und dabei war einiges mehr übertragen worden, nämlich die seelische Verbindung zu Salazar Slytherin. Sie und nur sie allein hatte Draco eine Macht zurückgegeben, die ihn für Voldemort unbedingt gefährlich, aber auch überaus reizvoll und begehrenswert machte.

„Aus diesem Grund ist Draco hier. Wir geben ihm die Sicherheit, die er in Hogwarts hatte."

„Aber wie will Voldemort wieder an Dracos Kräfte kommen?", fragte Harry .

„Vergiss nicht, Harry. Er hat es schon einmal geschafft. Er ist an Narcissas Kräfte gekommen. Sein Werkzeug war Luzius, der sie sich hörig gemacht hatte. Erst als Draco geboren war, zeigte er ihr sein wahres Gesicht. Denn jetzt war Draco der eigentliche Erbe. Aber den hatte er unter Kontrolle, konnte ihn von Anfang an beeinflussen. Beide haben nicht mit Dir gerechnet."

„Das ehrt mich.", grinste Harry. Sein Grinsen verschwand jedoch, als er in Remus ernstes Gesicht sah.

„Du und Draco seid diejenigen, auf die es Voldemort abgesehen hat.", fuhr Remus unbeirrt fort. „Er wartete geduldig, bis Hogwarts Euch in das Erwachsenenleben entlässt. Er wusste, dass er vorher kaum eine Chance haben würde, Euer habhaft zu werden. Nicht mit einem vertretbaren Risiko. Er hatte alles auf den Zeitpunkt gesetzt, an dem Ihr beide zwangsläufig aus dem Schutz von Hogwarts oder den Druiden herausfallen würde."

Jetzt grinste auch er schwach.

„Er kennt die Druiden nicht. Wie auch! Wärest Du nicht zufällig auf diesen Gartengnom aufmerksam geworden, hätten wir alle nicht von ihnen erfahren, geschweige denn ihre Macht kennen gelernt. Voldemort hat nur eine vage Vorstellung davon. Aber eines weiß er. Er kann sie sich zu nutze machen, wenn er als der Erbe von Slytherin gilt."

„Das wird er nie sein!", rief Harry aus. „Wie kann er? Jeder in Britannien weiß, dass er es nicht ist. Selbst wenn es ihm gelänge, die Kraft wiederzubekommen."

„Ich sagte schon. Wir Zauberer sind auch nur Menschen und neigen dazu, zu vergessen..."

Remus lehnte sich zurück. Er hatte nicht ganz die Hälfte dessen gegessen, was er sich auf den Teller gelegt hatte. Jetzt legte er das Besteck beiseite und schob den Teller von sich.

„Harry.", sagte er ernst. „Nicht nur Draco ist in großer Gefahr. Sondern auch Du. Voldemort hat es geschafft, sich dunkle Dämonen zu nutze zu machen. Niemand kann sich erklären, wie er das geschafft hat, zumal Dämonen erst mit dem Christentum in unser Land gekommen sind. Sie sind Kinder der Hölle, will man es glauben oder nicht. Er hat es geschafft, sie zu seinem Werkzeug zu machen."

„Was ist denn so besonderes an Dämonen?", fragte Harry etwas naiv.

Remus lächelte sarkastisch.

„Dämonen? Du kennst Grindelohs, Irrwichte und anderes Spielzeug. Du kennst Dementoren. Du magst meinen, Dementoren seien das schlimmste, was die Welt zu bieten habe. Dämonen sind hundert mal schlimmer, denn sie sind das Abbild des Bösen. Dementoren sind weder böse noch gut. Sie folgen nur ihrer Bestimmung. Das macht sie berechenbar und auch abwehrbar.

Dämonen? Nur ein tiefer Glaube an den Christengott kann sie in ihre Schranken weisen. Viele Christen sind an ihnen schon gescheitert, verfielen der Sünde und fuhren zur Hölle. Priester und Nonnen, Mönche und auch einfache Menschen können ihnen zum Opfer fallen, wenn sie nicht den reinen, festen Glauben in sich tragen. Dämonen sind grundböse, so böse, dass sie es schaffen, sich in Deine Seele einzunisten, ohne dass Du es merkst. Sie fressen Dich von innen, und das aus eigenem Antrieb. Sie zu beherrschen ist nur möglich, wenn man mit der Hölle einen Bund geschlossen hat. Das hat Voldemort geschafft."

„Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte Harry ruhig. „Was sollen mir Dämonen antun? Was an ihnen habe ich zu fürchten?"

„Du hast ihren eigenen Antrieb zu fürchten. Sie sind auf der einen Seite Sklaven ihres Herrn. Sie nehmen die Befehle an und führen sie bedingungslos aus. Aber sie lieben es, diese Befehle mit ihrer eigenen Grausamkeit zu schmücken. Was Voldemort nicht weiß, ist, dass am Ende nicht er ihr Herr ist, sondern sie seine Herren. Sie gehorchen nur einem, und das ist das Böse an sich. Wenn Voldemort ihnen befohlen hat, Dich zu suchen, so machen sie nicht halt, bis sie Dich gefunden haben, oder sie von einer höheren Macht gestoppt werden. Niemand kennt diese höhere Macht wirklich. Man nennt sie Christengott. Aber niemand weiß, ob er wirklich existiert..."

„Hat Voldemort nun die Dämonen auf uns gehetzt?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur – und das habe ich von Henry und Llyr erfahren – dass er sich mit ihnen eingelassen hat. Wir haben beschlossen, Dich und Draco sicherheitshalber aus Britannien weg zu bringen. Um Deinen Aufenthaltsort zu verschleiern haben wir Dich von Hermine und Ron getrennt. Sie wissen nicht, wo Du bist. Sie dürfen es nicht erfahren, denn sonst ist das ihr Ende und auch Deines.

Wir haben Dich nach La Valle gebracht, weil das der einzige Ort ist, von dem Voldemort nicht weiß. Niemand außer den Druiden, und da auch nur die, die dem engsten Ordenskreis angehören, kennen La Valle. Hier sammelt sich die Macht und das Wissen der Druiden. Es ist der einzige Ort, an dem wir – vielleicht – Deine Sicherheit gewähren können. Jedenfalls ist das der einzige Ort, an dem wir Dich vor ihren Sinnen verstecken können. Du darfst niemals diese Mauern verlassen, denn sonst werden sie Dich finden."

Remus Gesicht hatte eine graue Farbe angenommen. Er sah alt aus. Das Flackern des Feuers machte aus seinem Gesicht eine lebendige Fratze, die auf Harry unheimlich wirkte. Was sollte das alles? Dämonen! Welch ein Unsinn. All dieser Glaubensquatsch, der in den Kirchen gepredigt wurde! Harry glaubte nicht an diese Geschichten. Er hatte auch bei den Druiden Schwierigkeiten, ernst zu bleiben, wenn sie über die Götter sprachen. Sicher, die Orte, die sie gewöhnlich für ihre Rituale aussuchten hatten schon etwas besonderes, etwas ehrfurchteinflößendes. Aber lange nichts Heiliges!

Prüfend das er Remus an. Dieser bemerkte den Blick wohl, aber es schien, dass er dem nichts entgegen setzen konnte. Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an. Was war nur mit Remus los? Harry kannte ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte immer Zuversicht verbreitet. Und jetzt? Er sah schwach aus, schwach, wie er ihn in den schlimmsten Tagen seines Werwolfdaseins gesehen hatte. Die letzte fünf Jahre hatten einen ganz normalen Erwachsenen aus ihm gemacht. Einen, dem ein gutes Essen wichtiger, ein Platz am warmen Ofen angenehmer, die Musik zu laut, der Trubel zu viel war. Wo war die Kraft hin, die ihn früher weiterleben ließ? Jetzt schien er nur noch müde.

„Aber, wenn ich hier in Sicherheit bin, dann ist doch alles gut. Das Leben geht weiter, wie in Hogwarts. Nur die Gegend hat sich geändert."

Harry versuchte, fröhlich zu wirken. Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Diese Dämonen werden Dich vollkommen vernichten. Sie werden Deine Seele nicht töten. Sie werden sie zu ihrem Sklaven machen, und Dich zu ihrem Werkzeug. Du wirst den Dämonen dienen, zuerst bis an das Ende Deiner Tage, danach bis in alle Ewigkeit. Dein Leben wird Angst sein. Nicht Verzweiflung, wie in Askaban. Schiere, nackte Angst. Sie wird schleichend kommen, ohne dass Du es merkst. Du wirst böse, weil Du die Angst nicht spüren möchtest. Sie versprechen Dir, die Angst hört auf, wenn Du ihnen gehorchst. Sie werden unmögliches von Dir verlangen, Dinge, die Du nicht mit Deinem Gewissen vereinen kannst. Und Du wirst es tun."

„Aber sie kriegen mich nicht. Du sagtest doch, ich sei hier in Sicherheit."

Harry hob die Schultern und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht.

„Ja. Das stimmt. Das ist zumindest die Hoffnung von Llyr und Henry gewesen. Aber weist Du auch, was das bedeutet? Du wirst diese Burg nicht verlassen können. Nicht ins Dorf hinunter. Nicht vor das Tor. Kein Quidditch. Nicht nach Hause. Solange, bis sie Dich nicht mehr suchen. Das kann Jahre dauern. Vielleicht Dein ganzes Leben."

Harry war blass geworden.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte er langsam.

„Das bedeutet, dass Du hier wie ein Gefangener leben wirst. Du wirst auch nur zum Teil an dem studentischen Leben teilnehmen können, denn nur innerhalb dieser Burg können wir für Deine Sicherheit garantieren. Vielleicht."

Remus Gesicht war lebendig geworden. Da war es wieder, das Funkeln. Es beeindruckte Harry, denn es drückte die Gefahr aus, in der er schwebte.

„Und Draco? Er auch?"

„Ja."

„Dämonen!"

Harry stand auf. Unruhig ging er im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Dämonen!", rief er. „Remus, woher habt Ihr das mit den Dämonen? Wer erzählt so etwas?

„Ruhig, Harry, beruhige Dich.", sagte Remus leise. „Es ist wahr, was ich sage. Wir haben lange darüber diskutiert. Ich selbst konnte es nicht glauben, denn mir liegt Religion so fern wie einem Muggel das Zaubern."

„Aber...", stieß Harry hervor, „aber warum glaubst Du jetzt so einen Blödsinn?"

„Kannst Du Dich noch an die Zeit vor sieben Jahren erinnern? Du erzähltest mir, wie sehr es Dich erstaunt hat, dass sich der erste Brief von Hogwarts nicht abschütteln ließ. Du konntest es nicht glauben, als Hagrid dich auf dem fliegenden Motorrad von den Dursleys abholte. Du selbst sagtest, dass Du noch Monate gebraucht hast, um zu begreifen, dass Du wirklich ein Zauberer bist. Die unbekannte Welt ist groß. Viel größer, als unser begrenztes Gehirn zu verstehen in der Lage ist.

Llyr hat ein Experiment mit mir gemacht. Es war sehr gefährlich für uns alle. Er kannte eine alte Formel, die Dämonen ruft."

Remus verstummte. Harry sah, wie er in sich zusammengesunken war. Sein Blick war stumpf geworden. Nach einer Weile sprach er mühsam weiter.

„Harry. Du hast erlebt, wie die Dementoren Dir jede Freude nehmen können. Du hast das Grauen gespürt, das von ihnen aus geht. ...Dämonen sind nicht so...Du liebst sie. Du gibst ihnen alles, was sie von Dir wollen. Sie sind die perfekte Illusion, wie eine Droge. Sie machen Dich glauben, Du seiest glücklich und zufrieden. Sie gaukeln Dir eine wunderschöne Welt vor. Und hast Du angebissen, fällst Du. Du stirbst bei lebendigem Leibe und du kannst doch nicht sterben. Du erlebst eine Angst, wie sie nicht einmal ein Dementor in Dir erzeugen kann. Es gibt keinen Ausdruck dafür. Es ist wie ein unendlicher Schmerz, nein, es ist..."

Er brach keuchend ab.

„Hoffe, dass Du niemals einem begegnest."

„Ich glaube nicht an Dämonen, Remus!", stieß Harry trotzig hervor. „Ich verstehe nicht, dass Du mir so einen Unsinn weismachen willst. Was ist mit Dir los, Remus? Was soll der Unsinn?"

Remus sah ihn flehend an.

„Harry, es ist kein Unsinn! Ich habe sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, mit meiner eigenen Seele gespürt. Es gibt sie und Voldemort hat einen Weg gefunden, sie sich mit schwarzer Magie zu nutze zu machen."

„Woher wollt ihr das wissen?", fragte Harry mit einem Unterton von Hohn in der Stimme. „Hat er es Euch gesagt?"

Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Llyr weiß es."

„Du wirst alt, Remus."

Harry war aufgesprungen.

„Wenn der Grund für das Essen, zu dem Du mich eingeladen hast, der war, mir Angst zu machen, dann ist es Dir nicht gelungen. Ich habe Dich bisher für einen vernünftig denkenden Menschen gehalten. Aber diese Geschichte wäre nur lustig, wenn Du nicht so ein Jammerbild abgeben würdest. Tut mir leid, Remus, damit kannst Du mich nicht mehr beeindrucken."

Harry ging zur Tür. Die Klinke in der Hand drehte er sich noch einmal um. Er sah auf Remus hinunter, der im Sessel saß und Harry mit unglücklicher Miene ansah.

„Ich wusste, dass es schwer werden würde.", sagte Remus leise. „Ich hoffe. Du kommst zur Vernunft, bevor es zu spät ist."

Harry hatte vorgehabt, ein versöhnliches Wort zu sagen. Jetzt jedoch riss er die Tür auf und lief hinaus. Mit Wucht warf er die Tür ins Schloss. Schnellen Schrittes ging er den Flur entlang, berührte die Tür zu seinem Appartement und mit dem Finger. Die Tür schwang auf und er ging hinein.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Während der halben Nacht hatte er sich in seinem Bett herumgewälzt. Er hatte mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Sorge an Remus gedacht. Litt er schon an Altersdemenz? Was war mit ihm passiert?

Er erinnerte sich an einen Tag vor sechs Wochen, an dem Remus morgens mit Henry fortgefahren war und erst am Abend wiederkam. Harry hatte sich geärgert, denn außer dem alten Diener Arthur und Rattle war niemand im Hause und Harry litt an Langeweile. Ron und Hermine waren nach der Abschlussprüfung nach Hause gefahren. Ron machte einen Urlaub mit seinen Eltern und Ginny, Hermine arbeitete in der Praxis ihrer Eltern, um die Sprechstundenhilfe zu vertreten, die ihren Sommerurlaub genommen hatte. Harry machte es nicht viel, wenn Ron und Hermine nach Hause fuhren. Früher war er gerne im Fuchsbau zu Gast, aber seit die Zwillinge, die beiden älteren Brüder von Ron ausgezogen waren, zog er es vor, mit Ron ein paar Wochen auf Perpignans Place zu verbringen. Sie genossen die Freiheit und zogen durch die Wälder des Anwesens.

Remus hatte sich seit diesem Tag verändert. Er rief Harry über Gebühr zur Raison, mäkelte an ihm herum und drängte ihn, Dinge zu lernen, die er nicht wollte. Vor allem die von Harry immer schon etwas verächtlich gesehene Druiden-Mythologie wurde plötzlich Lernstoff und rief immer wieder seinen Unmut hervor. Manchmal reichte es Harry und es kam zum Streit mit Remus, woraufhin immer eine Versöhnung folgte. Aber er kam Harry verändert, nachteilig verändert vor.

Der gestrige Abend aber war schlimmer, als er ihn je mit Remus erlebt hatte. Nie zuvor hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, seinen Freund Remus gar nicht mehr zu verstehen. Diese absurde Geschichte von den Dämonen, man liebe sie... Dämonen waren in Harrys Vorstellung, auch wenn sie für ihn nicht real existierten, dunkel, nebelhaft, wie Geister. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man Geister liebte, ihnen die Seele verschrieb. Jetzt war Remus vollends verrückt geworden. Er war auf einem Religionstrip, versuchte Harry Angst zu machen. Voldemort soll sich die Dämonen dienstbar gemacht haben. Das klang unlogisch, wenn man bedachte, dass man Dämonen beherrscht würde. Wie sollte Voldemort so etwas fertig gebracht haben? Harry kannte den Grund, warum sich der dunkle Lord nur noch sporadisch in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. Dieser Grund hieß Draco Malfoy, der ihm den Titel „Erbe von Slytherin" abgenommen und ihn als Lügner entlarvt hatte.

Harry schlich mit schlurfenden Schritten in seine kleine Küche. Neben dem Kühlschrank war ein weiterer Schrank mit zwei Türen. Es war der Vorratsschrank für trockene Lebensmittel, in dem Brot, Cornflakes, Flaschen mit Getränken, Reis und Klöße im Kochbeutel aufbewahrt wurden. Er nahm sich die Dose mit Kaffeepulver heraus. Aus dem Unterschrank nahm er einen Henkeltopf, füllte ihn mit Wasser und rührte einmal mit dem Zauberstab darin herum. Er musste lächeln, als er das abgeschabte stück Holz in seiner Hand betrachtete. Was hatte es in den letzten Jahren unter seiner Unachtsamkeit gelitten.

Das Wasser im Topf bildete einen Strudel und begann zu Dampfen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte der Strudel auf und dicke Blasen sprudelten hervor. Harry suchte im Geschirrfach nach der Kaffeekanne, fand sie, setzte den Filter auf und füllte Pulver hinein. Dann nahm er den Topf und goss das brühendheiße Wasser hinein. Sofort bereitete sich der Duft von frisch gekochtem Kaffee aus.

Harry frühstückte in Ruhe. Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt.

‚Ich muss mit Remus reden.', dachte er, während er in den Honigtoast biss. ‚Ich habe mich total blöde benommen. Aber Remus ist auch ziemlich komisch geworden. Vielleicht macht er sich wirklich Sorgen um mich, aber ich verstehe nicht, was dieser religiöse Unsinn soll."

Die Sonne kletterte über den Bergrücken im Osten und füllte das Tal mit warmem, gleißendem Licht. Die abgeernteten Felder auf dem Talboden begannen in warmem Braun zu leuchten. Auf den Wiesen hatten über Nach Tausende von Spinnen ihre Netze gewoben, die den morgendlichen Tau aufgefangen hatten und nun wie Silber glänzten.

‚Ich soll hier nicht heraus können?', fragte er sich. ‚Warum? Ist das nicht maßlos übertrieben? Was soll denn da draußen sein? Ich werde gleich einmal versuchen, ob ich das Tor auf bekomme.'

Als er das Frühstück beendet hatte, räumte er flüchtig den Teller und die Tasse in die Spüle und schob den Brotkorb und das Honigglas in den Vorratsschrank. Dann war er sich die graue Kutte über die Schultern, band sie mit dem Strick vor seinem Bauch zu und verließ sein Appartement. Zielstrebig lief er durch die gesamte Burg, bis er an den Gang kam, der zu der Hängebrücke über den Felsspalt führte. Er lief hinein, kam nach wenigen, schnellen Schritten auf die Brücke und überquerte den Spalt, ohne das Gefühl gehabt zu haben, er würde beobachtet. Dann verschwand der in dem Gang, der zum Tor der Burg führte. Die Schritte hallten laut, es hörte sich wie ein Echo an, so dass er erschrak. Er blieb stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Niemand schien in seiner Nähe zu sein. Er trat ans Tor, hob seinen Finger und berührte es.

Fast hatte er es erwartet. Dennoch war er zutiefst enttäuscht, als er feststellte, dass sich das Tor nicht um einen Millimeter bewegte. Er tastete nach einem Riegel, einer Klinke oder etwas anderem, womit man es öffnen konnte, aber er fühlte nur glattes Holz.

„Du suchst vergebens.", hörte er plötzlich leise eine Stimme hinter sich sagen.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum. In dem Augenblick flammte eine Kerze auf und erleuchtete das Gesicht von Alisios. Der Alte sah ihn ernst an.

„Du wirst nicht hinaus kommen. Es sei denn, es lässt Dich jemand hinaus, was aber nicht geschehen wird. Jeder hier weiß, dass er sich furchtbaren Ärger einhandelt, wenn er Dich aus der Burg lässt, mein Junge. Anordnung vom Dekan."

„Was heißt das?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Das heißt, dass es Dir verboten ist, die Burg zu verlassen. Der Grund ist mir egal, ich hatte nur die Anweisung, Dir die Kraft zu entziehen, dieses Tor zu öffnen. Hast Du irgend etwas angestellt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich nicht...", murmelte er. „Sind denn alle verrückt geworden? Was heißt das, alle wissen, dass ich nicht hinaus darf. Auch alle Studenten?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe es allen gesagt. Jeder hier weiß es."

„Aber warum hast Du es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte Harry. Er fühlte Zorn in sich aufsteigen.

„Ich wurde von Deinem Freund Remus darum gebeten, es ihm zu überlassen. Er meinte, er könne es Dir schonender beibringen. Offensichtlich hat er es noch nicht getan."

„Doch, er hat es.", murmelte Harry grimmig. „Ich habe es nur nicht geglaubt. Verdammt!"

„Komm, Junge, beruhige Dich.", meinte Alisios begütigend. „Hier auf der Burg ist es auch schön. Und wenn Du etwas aus La Valle brauchst, wirst Du jeden fragen können, ob er es Dir mitbringt."

„Ihr seid alle verrückt geworden!", rief Harry erbost. Er schob Alisios grob beiseite und lief den Gang zurück. Schneller als er gekommen war, eilte er in das „Dorf" genannte Studentenquartier zurück, lief durch den Flur zu seiner Wohnung und warf die Türe hinter sich mit lautem Knall zu.

Während der nächsten Stunde saß er dumpf brütend in seinem Sessel, den er an das Fenster geschoben hatte und starrte mit leerem Blick auf das Tal hinunter. Ganz langsam begann er zu begreifen, was seine Gefangenschaft bedeutete. Er erinnerte sich zurück an die ersten zwei Schuljahre in Hogwarts. Damals durfte er aufgrund seines Altern nicht in das Dorf Hogsmead. Im dritten Jahr war ihm die Erlaubnis verweigert worden, weil Sirius aus dem Zauberergefängnis ausgebrochen war und es allgemein hieß, er hätte es nur getan, um Harry zu ermorden. Er hatte sich als Außenseiter gefühlt. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn mit Leckereien aus dem Honigtopf versorgt, aber es war einfach nur schrecklich für ihn gewesen, nicht an der allgemeinen Freude seiner Mitschüler teilnehmen zu können. Blühte ihm nun das Gleiche hier?

Harry verfluchte sein Schicksal. Eine Welle von Wut und Hass auf den Mörder seiner Eltern wallte in ihm auf. Er wollte, Voldemort wäre hier und würde sich offen einem Kampf stellen. Mit dem, was er inzwischen bei den Druiden gelernt hatte, sah er sich durchaus in die Lage versetzt, dem dunklen Lord ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen.

Gleichzeitig befielen ihn schwere Zweifel. Die Druiden hingen einer wirklich sehr alten Zeit nach. Vieles, was er über sie erfahren hatte, erweckte eigenartigen Unwillen bei ihm. Besonders stark fühlte er eine Abneigung gegen jeden religiösen Ansatz, der an ihn heran getragen wurde. Weder die alten keltischen Götter, noch der Christengott war für ihn in irgend einer Form existent. Wurde darüber gesprochen, verschloss er sich. Keiner dieser Götter hatte einen Finger für ihn gerührt, als das Schicksal so übel mit ihm umgesprungen war. Keiner dieser Götter trat in Erscheinung, wenn er sich in Gefahr befand, und das, obwohl ihm ganz offensichtlich in der Welt, in der er lebte eine besondere Rolle zugeschrieben war.

Mit der Zeit legte sich sein Zorn ein wenig. Er begann, klarer zu denken. Gut. Man hatte ihm den Schlüssel zum Haupttor verweigert. Die Gründe sollten jetzt erst einmal keine Rolle spielen. Auch damals, als er nicht nach Hogsmead durfte, war es ihm gelungen, dort hin zu kommen.

Harry stand auf. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer, öffnete den Schrank und holte seinen alten Koffer heraus. Er warf ihn mit Schwung auf das Bett, denn er war schwer von den Büchern, die er von Henry geliehen mitgenommen hatte. Die Schlösser sprangen mit einem Klacken auf. Harry hob den Deckel und griff nach einem silbrig schimmernden, hauchdünnen Stoff, den er herausholte und auf dem Bett ausbreitete. Es war der Tarnumhang seines Vaters, der ihm durch Dumbledore, wie er vermutete, zugespielt worden war. Das sollte der Weg sein, der ihn aus dem Schloss und nach La Valle hinunter führen sollte.


	4. 4 Imelda Superstar

**Titel: Harry Potter und der Bund des Falken **

**Autor: **Luka

Altersbeschränkung: 12

**Disclaimer: **Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte von mir entwickelt wurden und die nicht von JKR stammen. ( So z.B. Henri Perpignan, Llyr, Gwenaela, Imelda Mortescue, die Brüder, Bruder Bertrand, Vater Edgar und Frère Antoine, auch die Druiden der Druidenuniversität und der Compte)

**4. Imelda Superstar **

Die Existenz seines Tarnumhanges beruhigte Harry wieder. Er schob seinen Groll beiseite und begann kühl und überlegt zu planen, wann und wie er eine Gelegenheit abpassen konnte, aus der Burg zu kommen. Er wollte erst einmal ausprobieren, ob es klappen würde, einen kurzen Gang nach La Valle zu versuchen. Vielleicht war das nächste Wochenende ein guter Termin, wenn die Studenten sich ein paar schöne Stunden beim Einkaufen oder im Cafe am Marktplatz machten. Er fragte sich nur, ob es sinnvoll war, jemanden ins Vertrauen zu ziehen und von ihm geschmuggelt zu werden, oder ob er sich einfach einer Gruppe anschließen und mit ihnen hinaus schlüpfen sollte. Harry beschloss, einen ersten Versuch allein zu unternehmen. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand außer Remus über sein Handicap Bescheid wusste.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr, die er von Sirius zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sie gehörte einem Onkel seines Paten, einem, wie Sirius sich ausdrückte, vernünftigen Spross seiner verfluchten Familie, und der hatte sie über all die Jahre in einem Umzugskarton auf dem Dachboden über seiner Wohnung aufbewahrt. Sirius versteckte noch vor seiner Verhaftung diesen Karton an einem sicheren Ort. Als er die Gesindewohnung auf Perpignans Place bezogen hatte und endlich in halbwegs normalen Verhältnissen leben konnte, holte er die Schachtel aus dem Versteck und verstaute sie auf dem Dachboden. Gemeinsam hatten sie den Karton vom Dachboden geholt und geöffnet. Harry fand darin ein paar alte Photos, die Sirius und seine Eltern zeigten, und, was ihn besonders berührte, er hatte plötzlich einen Stapel Pergamentzettel in der Hand, die sich als geheime Nachrichten aus der Zeit von Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz entpuppten. Diese vier Namen waren die Tarnnamen der Freunde James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew zu der Zeit, als sie Hogwarts besuchten.

Die Uhr zeigte Viertel vor Zehn. Die erste Vorlesung des Tages hatte er anscheinend verpasst. Er griff nach dem Vorlesungsverzeichnis und sah nach, um welches Fach es sich handelte. „Geschichte der Alltags-Magie.", las er halblaut. Er erinnerte sich an die langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden bei Professor Bins, der in eintönigem Geleier die Daten herunterbetete, so dass man ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten hatte, wach zu bleiben. Was kam nach Geschichte der Alltags-Magie? Aha, ‚Zeremonielle Magie'. Bei**Diboan Colledoc. **

**Harry musste diesen Namen zwei mal lesen. Er konnte sich an diese keltischen Namen nicht gewöhnen. Außerdem fand er es irritierend, dass die Vorlesungen nicht bei Professoren stattfanden, wie es in Hogwarts der Fall gewesen war und das war nur eine Schule. Selbst bei den Muggeln wurde an der Universität von Professoren unterrichtet. Zwar hatte keiner aus seiner Verwandtschaft eine Universität besucht, aber immerhin gab es das Fernsehen, das nach wie vor von seinem Cousin Dudley intensiv genutzt wurde. Harry hatte ab und zu die Gelegenheit genutzt, hinder dem Türrahmen zu stehen und durch den Spalt an der Sucht von Dudley teilzunehmen. Besonders hatte er mit Spannung Sendungen verfolgt, bei denen es um Forschung und Lehre ging. Oft war Dudley einfach nur zu faul gewesen, umzuschalten. Lieber maulte er während der ganzen Sendung herum, wann dieses langweilige Zeug endlich zu Ende sei. **

**Zeremonielle Magie erinnerte Harry an die erste magischen Zeremonie, mit der Henry Perpignan ihm und Hermine den Schwur des Schweigens abgenommen hatte. Inzwischen war der Schwur aufgehoben worden, denn die Druiden hatten erkannt, dass das Zusammenwachsen von Druidischer und moderner Zauberei für den gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Todesser wichtig wurde. Harry beschloss, diese Vorlesung zu besuchen. Sie fing um Zehn Uhr Fünfzehn an und fand im Hörsaal 3 statt. Am Ende des Buches fand Harry eine Skizze der Burg, in der die Hörsäle und andere öffentliche Einrichtungen der Universität eingezeichnet waren. Hörsaal 3 lag in einem der unteren Geschosse.**

**Nachmittags begannen dann die Seminare und praktischen Übungen. Harry las, dass er sich in der ersten Stunde anmelden musste. Das hieß, dass er in dieser Woche kein Seminar verpassen durfte, was ihn darin bestärkte, seinen ersten Ausbruch am Wochenende zu versuchen. Für den heutigen Tag standen die Kurse „**Grundlagen der Kräuterverwendung" und „Übungen zur Zeremoniellen Magie" auf dem Stundenplan. Danach sollte laut dem Kalender, der sich an das Vorlesungsverzeichnis anschloss eine Informationsveranstaltung über sportliche Angebote für Erstsemester stattfinden. Wenn Harry heute bereits zur ersten Vorlesung gegangen wäre, hätte er für den heutigen Tag sechs volle Stunden Unterricht und eine dreiviertel Stunde Informationsveranstaltung gehabt. Insgesamt würde der Pflichtteil des Tages in etwa um 18 Uhr zuende sein. Das schien sich auf diese Art durch die ganze Woche zu ziehen und Harry erkannte, dass er gar nicht in der Lage war, jede Unterrichtsstunde oder Vorlesung zu besuchen. Für Hermine wäre das allerdings eine leichte Übung gewesen, und wenn ihre Zeit nicht gereicht hätte, hätte sie bestimmt einen Druiden um einen Zauber gebeten, der aus ihrem Tag einen mir sechsunddreißig Stunden gemacht hätte.

Er machte sich auf den Weg. In seine Tasche hatte er nur einen Block aus Pergamentblättern, sein Tintenfass und eine Feder gepackt. Vom mittleren Hof aus führte eine weit geschwungene Wendeltreppe hinab in das Stockwerk, in dem sich der Hörsaal 3 und einige der Seminarräume befanden. Langsam stieg Harry die breite Treppe hinab. Hier war ein Kommen und Gehen von grau gewandeten Studenten. Manchmal allein, manchmal in kleinen Gruppen kamen ihm schwatzend und lachend junge Leute entgegen oder überholten ihn. Auf Treppenabsätzen standen Studentinnen und Studenten zusammen, unterhielten sich über die gerade beendete Vorlesung, oder planten den Nachmittag. Die Untergeschosse sprudelten vor Leben, was Harry mit großem Erstaunen wahrnahm, denn oben im Hof war er kaum jemandem begegnet. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wo sich all die Studenten aufhielten, denn bislang hatte er nur wenige gesehen.

„Harry?", hörte er aus einem der abzweigenden Flure eine Frauenstimme.

Er sah hinüber und erkannte Imelda, die ihn fröhlich winkend anlächelte. Sie stand mit ihren beiden neuen Bekanntschaften Margie und **Gwenaela zusammen. Jetzt sagte sie kurz etwas zu ihnen, dann löste sie sich aus der Gruppe und stöckelte auf Harry zu. Sie trug unter dem grauen Umhang, den sie nicht mit der Schnur zusammengebunden hatte, einen kurzen, schwarzen Rock, der viel von ihren langen, schlanken Beinen sehen ließ. Ihr rotes Top hatte einen Kunstpelzkragen, der ihren Hals und ihr Decolltée anmutig umschmeichelte. **

**Harry blieb stehen. Er lächelte zurück und winkte **Margie und **Gwenaela zu. Dann sah er Imelda zu, wie sie ging und wie sie mit jeder Faser ihres Leibes Weiblichkeit ausstrahlte. Sie sah einfach nur gut aus. Harry schluckte. Plötzlich befiel ihn Panik. Was sagte er jetzt? Er musste etwas sagen, das über ein einfaches Hallo hinaus ging. Was?! Er fühlte, wie sich sein Hals zuschnürte und wie Schweißperlen auf seine Stirn traten. Er fühlte seine Hände feucht werden. Was sollte er tun, wenn sie ihm die Hand hinstreckte? Was würde sie über eine schweißnasse Hand denken, die sich ihr entgegen streckte?**

**Aber noch bevor er irgendeinen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, war sie heran, berührte ihn sanft am Arm und fragte besorgt:**

**„Wo warst Du, Harry? Ich habe Dich in der Vorlesung vermisst. Bist Du krank?"**

**„Hmmm, äh, nee.", keuchte er. „Ich... ich habe verpennt."**

**Er empfand große Erleichterung, dass ihm eine vergleichsweise harmlose Ausrede eingefallen war.**

**„Verpennt?", fragte sie nach und lächelte, als sie sah, wie Harry das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Gleich am zweiten Tag? Ich muss sagen, dass ich es viel zu aufregend finde, um zu verschlafen."**

**Harry schüttelte den Kopf. **

**„Das ist, äh..., weil..., ich finde es auch aufregend. Ich konnte gestern nicht einschlafen und da war ich heute früh wohl so müde, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig aufgewacht bin. Ich habe vergessen, den Weckzauber einzustellen. Kann passieren..."**

**„Das muss Dir nicht peinlich sein.", meinte sie lächelnd. Dabei wirkte sie so fröhlich und locker, dass Harry sich anstecken ließ. Etwas mutiger geworden fragte er:**

**„Wie war denn die Vorlesung? Habe ich viel verpasst?"**

**„Nein.", antwortete sie abschätzend. „Aber der Druide ist wirklich ein netter. Er sieht gut aus..."**

**Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. Harry versuchte zu verbergen, dass die letzten Worte ihn trafen, wie eine spitze Nadel.**

**„Nein, ich meinte inhaltlich...", sagte er, Interesse heuchelnd. Dabei beobachtete er sie und erkannte an dem Blitzen in ihren Augen, dass sie ihn provozieren wollte. Er beschloss, sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, was ihm jedoch während des ganzen Tages gründlich misslang. **

**Harry ging gemeinsam mit Imelda und ihren neuen Freundinnen in die Vorlesung ‚Zeremonielle Magie'. Der Druide Diboan mit dem Nachnamen Colledoc war ein Mann mittleren Alters, der mit einer gewissen Begeisterung von einem an sich sehr trockenen Stoff erzählte. Allein seine Begeisterung bewirkte, dass mehr als drei viertel der Anwesenden ihm bis zum Schluss zuhörten. **

**Harry dagegen war vollkommen mit den Gedanken an Imelda beschäftigt. Einerseits schwelgte er in dem Wohlgefühl, neben ihr zu sitzen, ihren Duft einzuatmen und die Wärme ihres nahen Körpers zu spüren, andererseits kroch ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm empor, das ihm mitzuteilen versuchte, er sei ihr nicht gewachsen. Sie hatte alles, was eine junge Frau brauchte, um von Männern umschwärmt zu werden: Witz, Charme, Anmut, Geist, Bildung, Ausstrahlung und Anziehungskraft, die man schon fast magisch nennen konnte. **

**Gwenaela und Margie waren nicht zu vergleichen mit Imelda. Gwenaela sah lieb aus, nett und freundlich, wie sie Harry ihre blitzenden Zähle beim Lächeln zeigte. Aber sie wirkte mit ihrem konservativen Pagenschnitt und glattem blondem Haar eher langweilig und farblos. Auch war sie gewiss nicht zierlich wie Imelda sondern groß und kräftig, nicht dick, aber stämmig. Sie hatte ein liebes Gesicht und eine angenehme Stimme, schien intelligent und wachsam, insgesamt eine Frau für eine gute Freundschaft. **

**Margie fehlten nur noch sie Pickel, um das Bild eines Pickeligen Teenagers zu vervollständigen. Sie trug eine Brille mit großen Gläsern, hatte ein langes und schmales Gesicht, das von wild wachsenden, formlosen braunen Haaren eingerahmt wurde und dadurch noch länger und schmaler wirkte und damit im krassen Gegensatz zum Rest ihres Äußeren stand. Ihre Stimme erinnerte an eine Bandsäge, die sich durch ein hartes Holz quälen musste. Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen blass, ihre Augen grau und ihr Mund war kaum wahrzunehmen, weil sie entweder keine Lippen besaß oder sie mit äußerster Anstrengung zusammenpresste. **

**Harry wunderte sich, dass Imelda sich mit diesen beiden Studentinnen abgab. Er hatte sie so eingeschätzt, dass sie hübsche Frauen um sich scharte. Aber offensichtlich suchen Frauen ihre Freundinnen nicht nach dem Aussehen aus. Was Jungs ja auch nicht taten.**

**Wie sah sich Harry gegenüber Imelda? Er fühlte sich unscheinbar, stoffelig, verklemmt, ungebildet, hinterwäldlerisch und er fand immer neue, negative Definitionen seiner selbst. Wie konnte er sich nur einbilden, Imelda verspürte auch nur einen Hauch mehr Interesse für ihn, als für eine zufällige Anfangsbekanntschaft in einer neuen Lebenssituation erübrigt werden konnte? Harry kam sich so schäbig vor, dass er am liebsten aufgesprungen und von ihr fortgelaufen wäre, wäre da nicht dieses zauberhafte Lächeln gewesen, das ihn vollkommen einwob wie ein Spinnennetz. Und selbst eine Frau wie Imelda, nein, gerade eine Frau wie Imelda lächelte nicht umsonst. Ein solches Lächeln wurde nicht jedem geschenkt. Vielleicht einem Draco, weil er mit seinem vornehm-blassen Erscheinungsbild und seiner selbstsicheren und seinem Adel entsprechenden leicht arroganten Art ohnehin ein hochinteressantes Objekt weiblicher Begierde darstellte. Halt! Sie hatte ihn, Harry angelächelt, so wie jede andere Frau einen Draco Malfoy angelächelt hätte. Sollte das etwa bedeuten...**

**Harry schreckte aus den Gedanken hoch, als er wieder die Stimme des Dozenten vernahm. Störend und aufdringlich schob sie sich als erhobener Zeigefinger des Alltags in sein Bewusstsein, als Colledoc ankündigte, dass das eben besprochene heute Nachmittag Inhalt der Übungen sein sollte. Was war besprochen worden? Harry konnte sich nicht im mindesten daran erinnern. **

**Er wagte einen Seitenblick auf Imelda, die er bis jetzt mit allen Sinnen, bis auf seine Augen wahrgenommen hatte. Sie sah aufmerksam zu Colledoc hinunter. Harry folgte ihrem Blick. Colledoc war etwa vierzig Jahre alt, erheblich jünger als Remus. Er war braun gebrannt, die Schläfen begannen leicht grau zu werden und seine blauen Augen wanderten wachsam über die Reihen der Studenten. Harry musste zugeben, das er gut aussah. Gleich fühlte er einen Stich in der Brust, denn er verstand, dass Imelda ihn auch deswegen beobachtete. **

**Er wollte nicht, dass sie den Druiden beachtete. Er fand, dass sie viel zu jung war, um Interesse für einen Mann seines Alters zu empfinden. Er überlegte, wie er sie von Colledoc ablenken konnte, verwarf aber gleich den Gedanken, ihn vor ihr schlecht zu machen. Es würde nur ihm selbst schaden, das wusste er aus den Erfahrungen mit Cho und Hermine. **

**Colledoc räumte seine Unterlagen vom Dozentenpult und schob die Pergamente in eine lederne Umhängetasche. Nachdem er den Studenten noch einmal zum Abschied zu gewunken hatte, verließ er den Hörsaal durch eine seitliche Tür. **

**Auf einmal fiel Harry ein, dass er Remus noch nicht gesehen hatte. **

**„Hast Du Remus schon gesehen?", wandte er sich an Imelda. Sie antwortete nicht gleich. Erst nach einem unendlich wirkenden Augenblick wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu, sah ihn an und fragte:**

**„Remus?"**

**„Ja, erinnerst Du Dich nicht? Der... Ältere, der mit mir gestern in der Auftaktvorlesung war. Ich habe Euch doch vorgestellt."**

**„Ach, klar.", antwortete sie und tippte mit einem Finger an ihre Stirn. „Namen... Manchmal kann ich mir Namen schlecht merken. Ich dachte zuerst, du meintest diesen gut aussehenden blonden Jungen, den wir getroffen hatten. Er hieß anders, nicht wahr? Drago? Oder so ähnlich?"**

**„Das war Malfoy.", sagte Harry leicht gereizt. Sie trieb es auf die Spitze. Harry fühlte, dass sie ihn wieder einmal zu necken versuchte. Oder war sie wirklich so unbedarft, frei in ihrer Entscheidung, in ihrem Geschmack? Sofort merkte Harry, dass seine Gedanken naiv und dumm waren. Natürlich war sie frei. Sie konnte denken und fühlen, was sie wollte. Aber sie sollte sich verdammt noch mal mit ihm beschäftigen, und nicht mit anderen Jungs.**

**„Was machst Du heute Nachmittag?", fragte er. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.**

**„Heute Nachmittag sind Übungen. Es ist doch klar, dass wir dort hin gehen! Oder?"**

**„Ja, natürlich. Was machst Du heute Abend?"**

**Jetzt musste sie lachen. **

**„Du bist hartnäckig, nicht wahr? Ich weiß es noch nicht. Hast Du schon etwas vor?"**

**Harry verkrampfte. Wo bekam er jetzt auf die Schnelle eine Idee her. Sie blieb aus.**

**„Ich weiß es noch nicht.", meinte er betont gelassen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Anspannung bemerkte. „Vielleicht könnten wir etwas zusammen machen? Zusammen essen zum Beispiel?"**

**„Hey, Gwen, **Margie, was haltet Ihr davon? Sollen wir heute Abend zusammen kochen? Das wäre ein Mordsspaß!" Imelda stieß Gwenaela in die Seite, dass diese quiekte. Margie kicherte, sah Harry schmachtend an und sagte gurrend:

„Oh ja. Das finde ich toll. Kannst Du gut kochen?"

**Harry schluckte. Margie? Und Gwen? Fatal! Diese beiden wollte er eigentlich nicht dabei haben. **

**„Ich dachte...", begann er, verschluckte den Rest des Satzes aber. Es wäre peinlich gewesen, jetzt zu sagen, er wolle den Abend mit Imelda allein verbringen. Warum hatte sie das nicht bemerkt? Warum musste sie diese beiden Gänse hinzu ziehen? Und Margie? Warum säuselte sie so? Wollte sie etwa etwas von Harry? Bitte nicht!**

**„Es geht.", antwortete er enttäuscht. **

**„Super.", sagte Imelda bestimmend. „Ich finde, jeder sollte etwas aus seinen Vorräten mitbringen und wir kochen ein Überraschungsmahl. Aber nicht vorher verraten. Ja? Das wird ein Spaß."**

**‚Das wird ein Spaß', äffte Harry innerlich nach. Er ärgerte sich. Aber irgendwann kam die Einsicht, dass es besser wäre, neben Imelda ihre beiden Freundinnen zu ertragen, als sie am Abend gar nicht zu sehen. **

**„Wo sollen wir uns denn treffen?". fragte Gwen.**

**„Warum nicht bei Dir?", fragte Imelda zurück. Harry, der gehofft hatte, dass dieser Abend wenigstens bei Imelda stattfinden würde, weil er dadurch vielleicht hier und da einen Grund finden könnte, sie zu besuchen – man könnte ja etwas vergessen haben – biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war das zweite, was ihm den Abend nicht besonders schmackhaft machte. Er versuchte, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu zeigen, nickte und sagte betont fröhlich:**

**„Gute Idee!"**

**Mehr Frohsinn brachte er nicht zustande. Er bemerkte, dass Gwen ihm dankbar zulächelte. Dann fiel ihm wieder Remus ein.**

**„Hast Du Remus heute schon gesehen?", fragte er Imelda noch einmal. Sie überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.**

**„Nein. Vielleicht hat er auch verschlafen?"**

**„Ich werde mal nachsehen.", antwortete Harry. Er stand auf, nahm seine Tasche, die er nicht ausgepackt hatte und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Seid ihr gleich in **Elementkunde I?"

Alle drei nickten.

„Sollen wir Dir einen Platz freihalten?", fragte Gwen.

Harry nickte. Gwenaela schien einigermaßen vernünftig zu sein. Sei war bei Weitem nicht so albern, wie Margie. Sie wirkte eher zurückhaltend und war Harry relativ sympathisch.

„Macht mal.", sagte er und schob sich dann durch die Reihe der Klappsessel zum Ausgang.

Er fand Remus in seinem Appartement. Remus hatte gute Laune. Er hatte lang geschlafen, ausgiebig gefrühstückt und war gerade im Begriff, sich mittels Shaving-Zauber rasieren zu lassen. Er hatte ihn kurz unterbrochen, um Harry die Tür zu öffnen, dann hatte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel gesetzt und mit einer lockeren Handbewegung das Rasiermesser aufgefordert, weiter zu machen.

„Harry, freut mich, dass Du kommst.", sagte er freundlich und wies auf den freien Sessel. „Suchst Du mich schon? Ich habe es heute etwas ruhiger angehen lassen. Weist Du, Es ist zwar schön, wenn man wieder Student ist, man wird wirklich wieder jünger, aber ich muss es auch nicht übertreiben."

„Warum bist Du dann hier?", wollte Harry wissen. Wieder keimte der Verdacht auf, das Remus nur als Aufpasser mitgeschickt worden war.

„Sagen wir einmal, ich habe Spaß an den Druiden gefunden. Es interessiert mich wirklich, wie sie leben, denken und zaubern. Aber ich habe bereits einiges gelernt in meinem Leben, zum Beispiel, dass ich nicht mehr alles lernen _muss_."

„Haben nicht die Druiden gesagt, dass Du hier studieren sollst?", fragte Harry nach.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, die Druiden haben nichts damit zu tun. Es war Sirius, der mich überredet hat." Dabei lächelte Remus geheimnisvoll.

„Sirius?!", fragte er. „Wenn Du studieren solltest, warum eigentlich nicht er?"

„Weist Du, Harry. Wir haben lange überlegt, wer mit Dir nach Belgien gehen soll. Schließlich einigten wir uns, dass ich auf Dich aufpassen soll. Solange Du mit Deiner Ausbildung nicht fertig bist, soll ich Dir als Freund zur Seite stehen. Sirius dagegen hat bessere Verbindungen zu den Geheimbünden in Großbritannien, ja sogar bis in das Ministerium...obwohl es dort Stellen gibt, die ihn noch suchen. Er steuert die Aktionen von London aus. Seitdem Moody körperlich nicht mehr in der Lage ist, als Auror zu arbeiten, hat Sirius viele seiner Aufgaben übernommen. Er hat eben den Vorteil, die Druidenwelt und die Zaubererwelt zueinander bringen zu können."

Harry atmete tief durch.

„Das ist schade. Ich wünschte, er wäre auch hier. Aber ich freue mich, dass Du hier bist, Remus.", sagte er, „Du bist so ein wohltuender Gegensatz zu Draco Malfoy".

Remus lächelte.

Der Shaving-Zauber war inzwischen mit seiner Arbeit fertig. Pinsel und Rasiermesser schwebten regungslos in der Luft, bis Remus ihnen mit einem Wink bedeutete, zu verschwinden. Der Pinsel schüttelte sich, dass die Seife durch die Luft spritzte. Sie verschwand im Nichts. Das Messer klappte zusammen, eine Holzschatulle öffnete sich und beide Instrumente verschwanden darin.

„Was für eine Vorlesung kommt denn jetzt?", fragte Remus, offensichtlich erleichtert, das Thema wechseln zu können.

„Elementkunde I.", antwortete Harry.

„Ah, Elemente sind das Thema. Wasser, Luft, Erde und Feuer. Das ist sehr. Gut, ich denke, da komme ich mit. Wollen wir gehen?"

**Der Nachmittag versprach halbwegs interessant zu werden. Mit etwas Mühe gelang es Harry sogar, sich von den Gedanken an Imelda zu lösen und dem Unterricht zu folgen. Was im Vorlesungsverzeichnis großspurig „Übung" genannt worden war, schien Anfangs eine etwas abgewandelte Form von Vorlesung zu sein. Zwei junge Druiden namens Fegu und Jikel hielten die Übung ab. Sie schienen selbst noch Studenten zu sein, denn sie trugen die graue Kutte, hatten jedoch als Zeichen ihres fortgeschrittenen Standes nicht eine einfache Schnur, welche die Kutte zusammen hielt, sondern trugen eine blaue Kordel, die von einem Silberfaden durchwirkt war. **

**Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese Kordel ein Zeichen für das bestandene erste Hauptexamen war, das den Abschluss des Studiums an sich darstellte. Studenten, die dieses Hauptexamen mit Auszeichnung bestanden hatten, was ein ‚Sehr gut' in zwölf von vierzehn Prüfungen bedeutete, konnten sich für die höhere akademische Laufbahn, sprich den druidischen Vorstand entscheiden. Sie begannen ihre Laufbahn als Hilfsdozenten, erlangten tiefergehende druidische Kenntnisse und spezialisierten sich. Mit solchen Druiden hatten es die Erstsemester in den Übungen zur Zeremoniellen Magie zu tun. **

**Nachdem Fegu einen eher langweiligen, halbstündigen Vortrag über moralische Aspekte der Zeremoniellen Magie gehalten hatte, begann der zweite und wesentlich spannendere Teil der Übung. Jeder Student hatte zur Aufgabe bekommen, den Tisch, an dem er saß, für eine Zeremonie vorzubereiten. Jikel erklärte, was die Studenten zu tun hätten.**

**Um einen gegenseitigen Einfluss zwischen den Tischen zu vermeiden, wurden durch einen einfachen Zauber abschirmende Wände zwischen ihnen aufgebaut. Jeweils zwei Studenten teilten sich eine solcherart entstandene Kabine. Harry hatte neben Remus gesessen und bildete nun mit ihm eine Gruppe. Pergamente mit Beschwörungsformeln und blaue Kerzen wurden verteilt. Dann sollten sie beginnen. **

**Die Aufgabe war, mit Hilfe der Kerzen und der Beschwörungsformeln einen magischen Raum zu schaffen, den Harry nach der Erklärung Jickels als den in dem Labor von Henry Perpignan entstandenen zu erkennen glaubte. Der Raum bestand aus schwarzem Licht, der alles weiße zum Leuchten bringen musste. Dies sollte die Voraussetzung für zeremonielle Magie schaffen und wurde als die Grundlage für den Rest des Seminars hingestellt. Wer diesen Raum nicht zu schaffen verstand, würde nie eine Chance haben, eine magische Zeremonie durchzuführen. **

**Die Formeln waren in Runenbuchstaben auf das Pergament geschrieben. Harry nahm sich das Blatt und begann zu lesen. Er tat sich immer noch schwer mit den Runen und manche Worte entzifferte er erst nach mehrmaligem Versuch und Nachfrage bei Remus. Allerdings war auch Remus nicht unbedingt eine Quelle des Wissens, so dass Harry sich auch an Imelda wenden musste, die mit Gwen das Nachbarteam bildete.**

**Remus ließ Harry den Vortritt. Harry hatte sich die Formel soweit eingeprägt, dass er sie flüssig sprechen konnte. Er wandte einen einfachen Flammenzauber an, um die zwei Kerzen anzuzünden, die er links und rechts des Pergamentes aufgestellt hatte. Dann hob er beide Hände über den Tisch, als lägen sie auf einem unsichtbaren Ball und begann langsam und gleichmäßig die Formel zu rezitieren. Jikel hatte betont, dass man die Formel in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit direkt wieder anfangen sollte, falls es das erste Mal nicht funktionieren sollte. Zunächst tat sich bei Harrys Versuch gar nichts. **

**Er konzentrierte sich stärker, versuchte Imeldas Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Er wusste, dass schwierige Zauber nur mit großer Konzentration funktionierten. Man musste ein Gefühl für den Zauber entwickeln, wissen, was geschehen sollte, sich das Ergebnis vorstellen und herbeirufen, dann hatte man Erfolg. Er versuchte, sich in Gedanken nach Perpignans Place zu versetzen. Nachdem er die Formel zweimal wiederholt hatte begann er, den Zauber zu fühlen. **

**Eine ungeahnte Kraft sammelte sich in seinen Schultern. Kribbelnd wie elektrischer Strom floss sie durch seine Arme und quoll aus den Fingerspitzen. Unwillkürlich spreizte Harry die Finger auseinander. Dann sah er, wie die Fingerspitzen violettes, dunkles Licht ausstrahlten, das über eine imaginäre Kugel floss, den Tisch in Besitz nahm und schließlich die ganze kleine Kabine füllte. Plötzlich flackerten die Kerzen und erloschen. Dann flammten sie erneut auf und strahlten schwarzes Licht aus. Harry sah auf. Remus hatte sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches gestellt. Jetzt sah Harry die weißen Hemdenkragen seines Freundes hellviolett strahlen.**

**„Du machst das wirklich gut, Harry.", sagte Remus beeindruckt. **

**„Oh ja, wirklich gut machst Du das. Wie heißt Du?"**

**Jikel war unbemerkt in die Kabine getreten. **

**Harry sah sich um. **

**„Harry."**

**„Gut, Harry. Es ist erstaunlich, dass Du es beim ersten Mal schaffst. Das können nicht viele. Versuche, es zu halten. Jetzt, wo es da ist, ist es kinderleicht. Du musst nur versuchen, es mit einem Gedanken zu halten. Du kannst die Hände übrigens herunter nehmen."**

**Harry ließ seine Arme sinken. **

**„Darf ich eben die anderen holen? Vielleicht können wir auch die Wände der Kabine entfernen, aber dafür brauchst Du noch etwas Konzentration. Der Raum füllt sich. Meinst Du, Du schaffst es?"**

**„Ich versuche es.", sagte Harry leise. Jikel verließ die Kabine. **

**„Hört Ihr alle bitte einmal her? Einer Eurer Kommilitonen hat es geschafft. Vielleicht wollt Ihr es Euch einmal ansehen, damit Ihr wisst, wie es aussieht? Wir entfernen mal die Kabinenwände. Bist Du bereit, Harry?"**

**„Ja", sagte Harry. **

**Dann spürte er auf einmal ein starkes Ziehen in den Fingern. Er fühlte, wie der Raum um ihn wuchs und er fühlte, wie die Magie versuchte den Raum zu füllen. Es zog ihm das Licht aus den Fingern, was fast weh tat. Er konzentrierte sich, so gut es ging. Wieder flackerten die Kerzen und kleine Sprenkel normalen Kerzenlichts mischten sich mit den schwarzen Flammen. Harry trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Jetzt war er jedoch so gefangen von dem Vorgang, dass er an nichts anderes mehr dachte. Langsam, langsam und mit ungeheurer Anstrengung blähte er den Magischen Raum auf, bis er den gesamten Seminarraum füllte. Die Kerzen beruhigten sich und brannten mit gleichmäßiger Flamme. **

**„Ausgezeichnet, Harry!", sagte Jikel. Auch Fegu kam jetzt herbei und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. **

**„Ich muss schon sagen. Super gemacht. Hast Du das schon einmal geübt?"**

**Harry schüttelte den Kopf. **

**„Nein", sagte er. „Ich habe es nur schon einmal gesehen, mehr nicht."**

**„Seht Ihr!", wandte sich Jikel jetzt an die Umstehenden. „Wie unser junger Druide es soeben gesagt hat: Wenn Ihr das schon einmal gesehen habt, fällt es Euch leichter, es selbst zu machen. Ihr wisst, was das Ergebnis sein soll. Harry hat gezeigt, wie einfach es ist, wenn man weiß, was man machen soll. Also: Wir bauen die Wände wieder auf und ihr versucht es noch einmal."**

**Harry war stolz darauf, etwas so wichtiges auf Anhieb geschafft zu haben. Allerdings befürchtete er, dass dieses Können, das er eher dem Zufall und glücklichen Umständen zuschrieb, Neid erzeugte und ihm nicht gerade Freunde machte. Aber nichts bestätigte ihn in dieser Befürchtung, so dass er sie bald wieder vergaß. Im Gegenteil, Imelda begegnete ihm nach der Seminarstunde mit einer gewissen Achtung, was sogar Remus nicht verborgen blieb. **

**Harry hatte sich von Gwen erklären lassen, wie er ihr Appartement finden konnte. Es lag im untersten Stockwerk, was allerdings, bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Fenster etwas kleiner waren, als in den höheren Etagen, keinen entscheidenden Nachteil mit sich brachte. Das Treppensteigen wurde durch die wunderbare Einrichtung erleichtert, dass die Treppenstufen, stellte man sich auf eine, errieten, in welches Geschoss man wollte und sich dann mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit selbständig auf den Weg machten. Man wurde ohne die geringste Anstrengung hinauf und hinunter befördert, ob man nun allein oder zu Zweit war, oder ob man zu mehreren unterwegs war. Diese Form der Treppen war allerdings nur im Sudentendorf zu finden.**

**Harry hatte sich nach der letzten Vorlesung zurückgezogen, einmal, um sich von den Anstrengungen des ersten Studientages zu erholen, andererseits wollte er sich umziehen und frisch machen. Die wollenen Kutten, die sie tagsüber als Anstaltskleidung zu tragen hatten, waren sehr warm, was im Winter sicher einen gewaltigen Vorteil in den zugigen Fluren und Höfen der Burg brachte, an den sonnigen und erstaunlich warmen Herbsttagen jedoch eher zu Schweißausbrüchen führte. **

**Gerade hatte er sich eine Jeans über die Beine gezogen, da hörte er ein eigenartiges, jedoch nur allzu bekanntes Geräusch vom Fenster her. Er hob den Kopf und sah in die Dämmerung hinaus. Vor der Scheibe flatterte ein heller Schatten hin und her. Harry knöpfte schnell die Hose zu und eilte zum Fenster. Er öffnete es weit. Der helle Schatten kreiste noch einmal in der Luft, als wolle er Anlauf nehmen, dann schoss er durch die Öffnung und landete auf der Lehne des Sessels. **

**„Hedwig!", rief Harry erfreut. Hedwig war die inzwischen in die Jahre gekommene Schneeeule, die Harry zusammen mit Hagrid noch vor seinem ersten Schuljahr in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Sie war Harrys persönliche Briefbotin und hatte jahrelang seine Nachrichten in alle Welt besorgt. Harry hatte sie auf Henrys Rat hin nicht mitgenommen. In Druidenkreisen wurden Nachrichten anders übermittelt, als in Zaubererkreisen. Daher gab es in La Valle keine Eulerei, wie es in Hogwarts der Fall gewesen war. Harry hätte sich nicht in der Weise um seine Eule kümmern können, wie es erforderlich war, zumal Hedwig mit nun sieben Jahren schon eine ziemlich betagte Dame war. **

**Henry hatte sich bereit erklärt für den Vogel zu sorgen und sie hier und da mit einem Brief an Harry zu beauftragen, dass es ihr nicht allzu langweilig wurde. Sie konnte sich Zeit lassen, denn wichtige Nachrichten wurden gemeinhin mittels telepatischen Stationen übermittelt. Das besorgten speziell ausgebildete Druiden, die, für den Zeitraum ihres Dienstes in den Zustand der Trance versetzt, sich nicht an den Inhalt erinnern konnten und somit das Briefgeheimnis gewahrt blieb. Es gab unterschiedliche telepatische Netzwerke, von denen einige öffentlich waren und dem privaten Briefverkehr dienten, andere geschlossen bis geheim von Ämtern und Druidenorganisationen betrieben wurden. **

**„Hast Du einen Brief für mich?", fragte Harry und sah nach ihrem Bein, an dem die Pergamentröllchen im Normalfall befestigt wurden. Als hätte Hedwig seine Worte verstanden, streckte sie ihr Bein vor. Es war kein Brief daran befestigt. Harry sah nach, ob es vielleicht eine unsichtbare Post war, wie er sie schon einmal bei Henry kennen gelernt hatte, tastete die Beine und das Gefieder ab, aber er fand nichts. **

**„Bist Du einfach weggeflogen?", fragte er mit gespielter Strenge. Hedwig sah ihn mit großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen ruhig an und drehte den Kopf, als wollte sie ‚Nein' sagen.**

**„Was ist los, Hedwig? Schade, dass Du mir nichts erzählen kannst. Hat Dich die Sehnsucht hierher getrieben? Das war aber eine weite Strecke. Nun gut. Du kannst Dich erst einmal hier ausruhen. Morgen schreibe ich dann einen Brief an Henry und schicke Dich damit zurück. Meinst Du, das ist in Ordnung?"**

**Wieder sah er nur in bewegungslose große Augen. Harry ging in die Küche und suchte nach etwas, das er Hedwig anbieten konnte. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah gerade noch, wie die rückwärtige Tür ins Schloss fiel. In vorderster Reihe entdeckte er eine Dose, die einen Aufkleber mit einem Eulenkopf und der Aufschrift ‚Mäuseragout' trug.**

**Harry schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. **

**‚Seltsam.', dachte er. ‚Woher wissen sie von meinem Besuch? Nett von ihnen, mir Eulenfutter zu bringen.'**

**Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und berührte die Dose. Der Deckel sprang ab und der Rand der Dose faltete sich auf, bis eine Schale entstanden war, in deren Mitte ein Häufchen appetitlich aussehenden Fleisches drapiert lag. Harry nahm die Schale und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Hedwig hatte den Kopf gedreht, um ihm zuzusehen. Sie folgte jedem seiner Schritte mit den Augen. Jetzt breitete sie die Flügel aus und glitt von der Sessellehne auf den Tisch. Sie stieß einen dankbaren Schrei aus. Dann machte sie sich über ihre Mahlzeit her.**

**Harry sah auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit zu gehen. Schnell suchte er sich ein Hemd aus dem Stapel in seinem Schrank und zog es über den Kopf. Im Badezimmer sah er in den Spiegel. Er kontrollierte seine Bartstoppeln, die aber noch nicht so stark gewachsen waren, dass er eine Rasur für notwendig befunden hätte. Er fand, dass ein Dreitagebart ihn etwas älter aussehen ließ und sein Gesicht interessanter machte. Allerdings konnte ein wenig Rasierwasser nicht schaden. Er öffnete die Flasche, die Hermine ihm zum Geburtstag geschickt hatte, schüttete etwas in seine Hand und verteilte die kühle Flüssigkeit auf seinen Wangen. Es roch gut. Hermine war in solchen Dingen immer so traumwandlerisch sicher, dass Harry sie fast beneidete. Aus dem Kühlschrank nahm er ein Stück in Folie eingeschweißten Lachs. Er hatte lange nachgedacht, was er zum Essen beisteuern konnte und sich für den Fisch entschieden, der ihm schon am Morgen aufgefallen war. **

**„Ich muss leider los, Hedwig. Soll ich das Fenster offen lassen, dass Du noch ein bisschen jagen gehen kannst?"**

**Hedwig gurrte zustimmend. Harry sah sie einen Augenblick an. Dann ging er zur Tür und verließ das Appartement. Er wandte sich zum Treppenhaus, stieg auf die Stufe und begann eine rasende Abfahrt in das Geschoss, in dem Gwens Wohnung lag. **

**Als sie die Türe öffnete, drangen von innen schon fröhliche Stimmen an sein Ohr. **

**„Oh, Harry, schön dass Du kommst.", sagte Gwen lächelnd. „Die anderen können sich nicht über das Menü einigen. Vielleicht hast Du ja eine Idee?"**

**Sie zog ihn am Ärmel in die Wohnung. Zu Harrys Entsetzen war Draco Malfoy anwesend. Er saß breitbeinig auf einem gemütlichen Sofa, links von ihm Margie und zu seiner rechten Imelda. Draco sah Harry selbstgefällig an und hob eine Hand zum Gruß. Harry nickte nur. **

**Er blieb stehen und ließ kurz seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. ‚So sieht eine Frauenwohnung aus!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Auf dem Tischchen, das vor dem Sofa stand, lag eine Tischdecke. Darauf stand eine flache Schale, in der die Köpfe von Blumen schwammen im Wasser schwammen und ein paar lange Gräser dekorativ herausragten. An den Fenstern hingen Gardinen, die Wände wurden durch gerahmte Photos und Bilder geschmückt, die akkurat aufgehängt worden waren. Überall entdeckte er Deckchen, schmückendes Beiwerk und bequeme Kissen. Es hatte eine gemütliche und sehr persönliche Note, war sauber und... roch gut. **

**Seine Wohnung dagegen und die Wohnung von Remus ähnelten sich auf frappierende Weise: Nachdem er eingezogen war, hatte er es gerade noch geschafft, sein Bett zu beziehen und ein Handtuch und seine Zahnbürste ins Bad zu legen. Auf seinem Tisch stand noch das Geschirr vom Frühstück und er wusste, dass das bei Remus ebenfalls so sein würde. Im Wohnzimmer stand die Tür des Sideboard auf, und sie würde auch morgen noch aufstehen, wenn er sie nicht schließen würde, weil er sich vielleicht sein Bein daran gestoßen hat. Es war nicht schmutzig, nein, so war Harry nicht, aber er legte nicht besonders viel Wert auf Schmuck und Dekoration und auch nicht auf Ordnung. Für ihn war es ein Hochgefühl an Gemütlichkeit, wenn im Kamin ein Feuer flackerte und er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel setzen konnte. Für ihn war es schön, in den Strahlen der Morgensonne die Staubkörner tanzen zu sehen. Frauen funktionierten einfach anders.**

**Remus hatte sich am Tisch niedergelassen und dirigierte mit seinem Zauberstab ein Küchenmesser, das emsig damit beschäftigt war Gemüse zu putzen. Broccoli und Rosenkohl standen sauber aufgereiht in der Luft und warteten geduldig darauf, verarbeitet zu werden, Immer wenn das Messer ein Gemüseteil geputzt hatte, gab es ihm einen Schubs, dass es in hohem Bogen in eine Schüssel mit Wasser hopste, dann kam das nächste an die Reihe. Es schien Remus sichtlich Spaß zu machen, denn als er zu Harry aufsah, grinste er über das ganze Gesicht. **

**„Habe ich von Mutter Weasley gelernt.", sagte er. Harry erinnerte sich. Vor einem Jahr hatte Frau Weasley Harry und Remus für zwei Wochen in den Fuchsbau eingeladen. Remus hatte mit Begeisterung Mutter Weasley beim Kochen über die Schulter gesehen. Es war eine Tätigkeit, mit der er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht viel zu tun gehabt hatte. Als er dann die Kunstfertigkeit von Molly Weasley kennen lernte, war er fasziniert. Die Weasleys hatten Remus nach dem ersten Ligaspiel der Hogwarts-Mannschaft kennen gelernt. Obwohl sie das Spiel verloren hatten, fand ein Fest in den Mannschaftsräumen des Stadions statt, zu dem alle, die mit Hogwarts zu tun hatten, eingeladen waren. **

**„Ich finde, ein Gratin ist die beste Art, dieses Gemüsezeug herzurichten. Schön mit Käse überbacken, knusprig und braun, so mag ich es am liebsten.", tönte Dracos Stimme durch das Zimmer. **

**„Das ist doch viel zu fett.", antwortete Magie. „Ich mag es gerne gedünstet. Aber knackig."**

**„Hast Du Angst um Deine Figur?", grinste Draco abfällig.**

**„Du hast kein Problem damit. Das sehe ich wohl!", schnappte Magie gekränkt. Sie war nicht dick, aber man sah, dass es ihr schwer fiel, schlank zu bleiben. Sie hatte rundherum ein wenig Speck auf den Hüften. Gwen hatte ebenfalls nicht die ideale Figur, wobei sie nicht dick war, und es schien ihr nicht viel auszumachen. Während Margie mit ihrem immer leicht mürrisch wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck deutlich ihre Unzufriedenheit ausdrückte und sich vieles versagte, konnte man Gwen schon mal mit einem Schokoladenriegel in der Hand sehen, den sie mit Genuss verspeiste. **

**Harry betrachtete Margie. Vielleicht war es auch die Körperhaltung von ihr, die sie ein wenig unsympathisch machte. Sie wirkte schlaff, lustlos, selbstmitleidig und unzufrieden mit sich selbst. **

**„Was hast Du mitgebracht?", fragte Gwen, die immer noch neben Harry stand. **

**„Etwas Lachs.", antwortete er, öffnete die Tasche und zog den halben Fisch hervor. „Er ist nicht geräuchert."**

**„Fisch?", rief Draco durch den Raum. „Willst Du uns vergiften?"**

**„Ich wusste, dass Deine verwöhnte Zunge so etwas nicht mag. Nur deshalb habe ich es mitgebracht.", antwortete Harry. **

**„Gut gekontert, Potter.", sagte Draco grinsend. „Hast Du bei Professor Trelawney doch noch die Hellseherei gelernt? Ich war gar nicht eingeladen!"**

**„Du hast Dich wieder einmal aufgedrängt, nicht wahr? Typisch für Dich!"**

**„Hört auf zu streiten.", sagte Imelda begütigend. „Ich habe Draco gerade getroffen, als wir zu Gwen gehen wollten. Ich habe ihn einfach eingeladen."**

**Harry antwortete nicht. Er drehte sich um. Es war unerträglich für ihn zu sehen, dass Imelda neben Draco saß und ihn auch noch in Schutz nahm. Und es war unerträglich für ihn zu sehen, dass Draco den Arm auf der Seite von Imelda auf die Sofalehne gelegt hatte und ganz offensichtlich nur auf die Gelegenheit wartete, ihn auf ihre Schulter senken zu können.**

**„Was sollen wir mit dem Fisch machen? Wie hast Du ihn Dir vorgestellt?", fragte Gwen. Harry wandte sich ihr zu. Sie sah ihn freundlich an.**

**„Du magst ihn nicht besonders?", fragte sie leise. Harry nickte. **

**„Früher waren wir erbitterte Feinde. Vor zwei Jahren hat uns das Schicksal einander näher gebracht, aber seinen Charakter hat es nicht sonderlich verbessert. Wir akzeptieren uns, müssen uns aber nicht immer mögen."**

**„Ich habe das gespürt. Er sieht gut aus, aber ich mag seine Blasiertheit nicht. Ein richtiger Macho."**

**Harry grinste. Gwen hatte gerade eine Menge Punkte bei ihm gesammelt. **

**„Von der Bettkante würde ich ihn allerdings nicht schubsen...", fügte sie mit einem Spitzbübischen Lächeln hinzu. Harry strich die Punkte. **

**„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass wir ihn in Stücke schneiden und grillen.", lenkte er ab. **

**„Ja, das ist gut.", nickte sie. Sie sah Harry mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen an. „Ich wollte Dich nur ein wenig ärgern.", fügte sie hinzu. **

**„Das ist Dir gelungen.", brummte er. **

**„Was meinst Du, sollen wir lieber Pommes Frites oder Salzkartoffeln dazu machen?"**

**„Was geht schneller?", fragte Harry**

**„Fritten!", sagte Remus. „Ich hab schon angefangen, sie klein zu schneiden."**

**Harry sah auf den Tisch. Remus hatte das Messer dazu gebracht, in Windeseile Kartoffeln zu schälen und in Stäbchen zu teilen. Die fertigen Kartoffelschnitze flogen in hohem Bogen in einen brodelnden Topf mit heißem Fett. **

**Harry machte sich an die Arbeit, den Fisch zu putzen und zu zerteilen. Er schnitt ihn in sechs gleich große Stücke, salzte sie ausgiebig und legte sie auf das Rost des Backofens. Mit seinem Zauberstab entfachte er zwei Glutpolster unten und oben im Ofen und schob das Rost hinein. **

**Inzwischen alberten Imelda, Draco und Margie auf dem Sofa herum. Gwen und Harry hatten sich zu Remus gesetzt, der das Gemüse in einen Topf geschickt hatte, wo es nun auf kleiner Hitze vor sich hin schmorte. Bald schon breitete sich ein appetitlicher Duft im Zimmer aus. **

**Remus erzählte von seinen Erlebnissen, die er in der Zeit als Werwolf hatte, bevor er als Lehrer nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er erzählte nicht, dass er Werwolf war, aber Anderes verschwieg er nicht. Es waren durchaus dramatische Geschichten, die er zu erzählen wusste, voll von Bitterkeit, aber Remus würzte sie mit Humor, so dass Harry und Gwen zwischendurch lachen mussten. Nach einer Weile schien es Draco langweilig geworden zu sein, sich mit Margie und Imelda zu befassen. Er erhob sich aus dem Sofa und kam zum Tisch herüber. Um sich zu setzen, zog er einen der hochlehnigen Sessel heran. **

**„Was macht denn das Essen?", fragte er mitten in die Unterhaltung hinein. **

**„Schau nach!", forderte Harry ihn kühl auf. **

**Draco klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.**

**„Was ist los?", fragte er lässig. „Schlecht gelaunt?"**

**Harry kämpfte mit sich. Er war schlecht gelaunt, wenn Draco ihm zu nahe kam. Und Draco war ihm zu nahe gekommen, wenn er sich so an Imelda heranmachte, wie er es gerade noch getan hatte. Aber Harry wollte sich keine Blöße geben. Um sich nicht zu einer gehässigen Antwort hinreißen zu lassen, schüttelte er nur den Kopf.**

**„Du könntest auch etwas für das Essen tun.", sagte Gwen sanft, aber bestimmt. Draco stierte sie an. **

**„Hey, ich habe keine Ahnung vom kochen!", sagte er überheblich und es klang, als sei er auch noch stolz darauf. „Das haben bei uns zuhause immer die Hausangestellten gemacht."**

**„Oh, der feine Draco kommt aus gutem Hause?", fragte Imelda spöttisch. Sie war zum Esstisch herüber gekommen, stand nun hinter Harrys Stuhl und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf die Lehne. Harry durchfuhren heiße Wellen. Warum stand die hinter ihm und nicht hinter Draco? Er wertete es als Ausdruck von Zuneigung, auch wenn er sich darüber im Klaren war, dass es genau so gut Zufall oder vielleicht sogar Gleichgültigkeit sein konnte. Schade, dass sie nicht auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand. Zu gerne hätte er in ihr Gesicht gesehen, ihre Miene beobachtet. **

**„Ich mach's schon.", verkündete Margie, die sich bereits einen Topflappen geschnappt hatte. Sie öffnete die Backofenklappe und sah hinein.**

**„Oh, das riecht lecker!", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, es ist fertig."**

**„Du könntest ja mal den Tisch decken, Draco!", schlug Gwen vor. Sie sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Das würde entschuldigen, dass Du zum Kochen nichts beigetragen hast."**

**Draco sah sie eisig an. Als er aber das Grinsen der Anderen wahrnahm, stand er auf und ging in die Küche. **

**„Wo hast Du denn die Teller?", fragte er und klappte missmutig mit den Schranktüren. **

**„Da, wo Du auch Deine findest.", antwortete Gwen.**

**„Keine Ahnung, wo meine Teller sind.", maulte Draco. „Das macht alles mein Hauself."**

**„Du hast einen eigenen Hauself mitgenommen?", rief Harry entrüstet. Draco grinste hämisch. **

**„Soll ich verhungern, oder was?"**

**Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Imelda zuckte mit den Schultern.**

**„Ich weiß gar nicht, was Du hast, Harry.", sagte sie unbeteiligt. „Wenn er es sich leisten kann?!"**

**„Leisten kann?", begehrte Harry auf. „Sie sind Sklaven! Sie kosten ihn keinen Sickel!"**

**„Reg Dich nicht auf, Harry.", brummte Remus. „Es ist in der Zaubererwelt nun mal so, dass Hauselfen gehalten werden und die Hausarbeit zu erledigen haben. Du hast selbst gesehen, was mit Hauselfen passiert, die mit ihrer Freiheit nichts anfangen können."**

**„Sie fangen an zu saufen!", kicherte Draco gehässig. Er hatte nach einigem Suchen einen Stapel Teller aus dem Schrank genommen und begann, sie auf dem Tisch zu verteilen. Da er zu viele genommen hatte, stellte er die übrig gebliebenen in die Mitte des Tisches. Dann setzte er sich wieder. **

**„Wir sind hier nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt.", sagte Harry mit einem Unterton der Resignation in der Stimme. „Wir sind bei den Druiden, falls es Euch entgangen sein sollte."**

**„Lass es, Harry.", sagte Imelda nun. „Auch wir Druiden nutzen die Dienste niederer magischer Wesen. Es ist wie Tierhaltung bei den Menschen. Was ist dagegen einzuwenden.?"**

**„Sie können denken..."**

**Harry war verärgert, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Versuch der Verteidigung kläglich wirkte. Er hatte einfach nicht den Biss einer Hermine, die zuerst stundenlang diskutiert hätte und dann erhobenen Hauptes hinaus gelaufen wäre. Am Ende interessierten ihn auch weniger die Hauselfen, als die Dreistigkeit, mit der Draco seinen Luxus sogar bis hier her mitgenommen hatte und ihn auch noch publik machte. Allein die Tatsache, dass Draco trotz des Zerwürfnisses mit seinem Vater nicht verarmt war und immer noch zur reichen Oberschicht der zaubernden Welt gehörte, ärgerte Harry, auch wenn er selbst ein Vermögen besaß, dass sich vor dem der Malfoys nicht zu verstecken brauchte. Oft hatte er Draco in Verdacht gehabt, mit den Todessern gemeinsame Sache zu machen, was sich im Nachhinein jedoch immer als unbegründet herausgestellt hatte. **

**„Ist egal.", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Lasst uns essen. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger."**

**Gwen stand auf, nahm mit einem bösen Seitenblick auf Draco die übrig gebliebenen Teller und stellte sie in den Schrank zurück. Dann brachte das fehlende Besteck aus der Küche. **

**„Hast Du noch zwei Stühle?", fragte Imelda.**

**„Kein Problem.", meinte Remus. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Kissen, die an einer Lehne des Sofas zusammengeknautscht lagen und murmelte: „Wingardium Leviosa." Die Kissen erhoben sich in die Luft. Remus dirigierte sie zum Tisch und ließ sie dort auf den Boden fallen. Dann murmelte er „Crecedium Silla", ein kurzes Ploppen erklang und zwei Stühle standen auf dem Boden. **

**„Oh, netter Trick.", flötete Imelda mit einem zauberhaften Lächeln. „Den musst Du mir bei Gelegenheit einmal zeigen."**

**Sie zog einen der Stühle herbei und setzte sich. Margie hatte inzwischen den Fisch aus dem Bratrohr geholt und auf einem Teller drapiert. Sie brachte den Teller herein und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.**

**„Das mit dem Lachs war eine gute Idee.", sagte Gwen, nachdem sie gekostet hatte. Harry nickte kauend. Dann sah er zu Draco hinüber, der ihn hämisch angrinste.**

**„Sag nichts!", knurrte Harry.**

**„Was sollte ich sagen?", fragte Draco scheinheilig.**

**„Dass Deine Hauselfen besser kochen können und den Lachs niemals so zerbraten hätten, oder so etwas in der Richtung!"**

**„Ich? Ich würde so etwas nie sagen."**

**„Hack doch nicht immer so auf Draco herum.", meinte Imelda. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was Du gegen ihn hast."**

**„Ich habe nichts gegen Draco.", entgegnete Harry betont ruhig. „Ich muss doch nicht gleich dick Freund mit ihm sein, nur weil er mir ständig nachläuft."**

**Draco lachte schrill.**

**„Ich Dir nachlaufen? Potter, du fängst wieder an zu träumen."**

**„Jungs, hört auf zu streiten!", sagte Remus begütigend. **

**„Ich streite nicht.", meinte Draco. Dabei grinste er zu Harry hinüber.**

**„Da, schaut alle hin! Er streitet nicht! Aber grinsen kann er!"**

**Harry war aufgebracht. Er war immer aufgebracht, wenn er sich mit Draco stritt und dabei feststellen musste, dass er keine Chance hatte gegen diese Ansammlung von Arroganz anzukommen..**

**„Du lernst es nie, Potter.", grinste Draco abfällig. **

**„Da hast Du ausnahmsweise recht, Malfoy. Ich will es auch nicht lernen. Du bist abschreckendes Beispiel genug."**

**Harry hatte sich wieder im Griff. Er rang sich ein Grinsen ab, auch wenn tief in seinem Inneren Wut und Enttäuschung brodelten. Er hatte das Gefühl, vor Imelda den kürzeren gezogen, sich selbst als Verlierer dargestellt zu haben. Er sah in die Runde, konnte aber nicht feststellen, dass irgend jemand diesen Disput ernst genommen hatte. Nur Imelda ließ ihren Blick kurz und prüfend zwischen Harry und Draco hin und herwandern.**

**Harry schob sich ein Stück Lachs in den Mund. Er kaute und war froh, sich für einen Augenblick aus dem Gespräch heraus ziehen zu können. Heute Abend lief gar nichts so, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Imelda schien ihn nicht zu registrieren, Draco spielte seine Überheblichkeit aus und die Frauen schienen das nicht einmal schlimm zu finden. Im Gegenteil, je großspuriger Draco auftrat, desto mehr schienen sie ihm an den Lippen zu hängen. Harry beschloss, Imelda direkt über etwas persönliches zu fragen und so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auch sich zu lenken.**

**„Sagtest Du nicht, Du seiest mit Llyr verwandt?", fragte er und sah sie an.**

**„Sagte ich das?", fragte sie erstaunt.**

**„Ja, vorgestern, als ich vor dem Tor auf dem Stein gesessen habe."**

**„Mag sein.", meinte sie ohne lange nachzudenken. „Ja. Ich bin seine Nichte. Eine entfernte Nichte allerdings. Die Schwester meiner Mutter ist mit seinem Bruder verheiratet." **

**„Sieh an, Draht nach ganz Oben!", bemerkte Draco.**

**„Hattest Du viel mit ihm zu tun?", fragte Harry, Dracos Einwurf ignorierend. **

**„Ach, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe ihn zwei oder drei mal gesehen, wenn irgend ein großes Familienfest war. Geredet haben wir nicht viel miteinander. Ich wüsste auch nicht worüber. Die vom Orden sind mir alle zu sehr abgehoben. Er ist auch viel zu alt, um sich für mich zu interessieren."**

**Das irritierte Harry. Hatte sie nicht erzählt, dass ihr Onkel Llyr erzählt hätte, Harry würde hier studieren. Sie hatte geklungen, als wäre sie nahe verwandt mit ihm. Zumindest war in ihm der Eindruck erweckt worden.**

**„Ach so.", sagte er. „Ich dachte, Du kennst ihn besser. Wo kommst Du denn her?"**

**„Ich bin in der Nähe von Preston geboren.", antwortete sie. „Ein winziges Dorf namens Gammonshead, drei Häuser und eine Kirche."**

**Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schien sie zu lächeln. Anders zu lächeln, als es ein albernes Lachen braucht, das durch Kitzeln oder sonst welche Annäherungsversuche verursacht wird. Es war ein Lächeln, das eine frohe Erinnerung zur Ursache hatte.**

**„Wir hatten viele Tiere.", fuhr sie fort. „Hühner und Enten, zwei Schweine namens Berta und Louise und einen kleinen Hund. Er war mein Freund."**

**„Das muss sehr schön gewesen sein.", sagte Harry leise.**

**„Das war es. Ich war den ganzen Tag draußen, im Sommer wie im Winter. Meine Mutter hat mich immer mitgenommen, wenn sie Kräuter sammelte. Sie zeigte mir die schönsten Stellen in der Gegend. Zumindest, was damals noch davon übrig geblieben war. Heute ist alles zugebaut. Gammonshead gibt es nicht mehr. Ich glaube, jetzt steht ein Supermarkt mit einem riesigen Parkplatz darauf." **

**Hier brach sie ab. Sie sah traurig aus.**

**„Das tut mir leid.", sagte Harry.**

**„Und, wo bist Du aufgewachsen?", fragte sie plötzlich aufblickend.**

**„Im Schrank unter der Treppe.", antwortete er unbedacht und bereute es sogleich, so offen gewesen zu sein. Sofort war Draco wieder zur Stelle.**

**„Im Schrank? Potter! Das hast Du ja gar nicht erzählt. Hattet Ihr zuhause so wenig Platz?"**

**„Du brauchst Dich nicht über mich lustig machen, Draco." Harry nannte ihn bewusst beim Vornamen um klarzustellen, dass er keinen Spott dulden würde. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit Dir passiert wäre, wenn Deine Eltern ermordet worden wären."**

**Gwen entfuhr ein unterdrückter Schrei.**

**„Ermordet?", fragte sie mit bleicher Miene. „Das ist ja schrecklich!"**

**„Ich habe davon gehört.", sagte Imelda regungslos. „Du bist zu Deinen Verwandten gekommen, nicht wahr?"**

**Harry nickte. **

**„Es war nicht so erbaulich.", meinte er und hob die Schultern. Diese Zeit lag weit hinter ihm. Mit den Dursleys hatte er zuletzt an seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag zu tun gehabt, als er von Tante Petunia einen Brief erhalten hatte, dass er hoffentlich nicht mehr zum Ligusterweg kommen müsse, wenn er nun volljährig sei. Seine Sachen hätte man in einen Karton gepackt und bei der örtlichen Post unter seinem Namen eingelagert. Er könne sie bei Gelegenheit dort abholen.**

**„Wie ist das mit Deinen Eltern passiert?", fragte Gwen, die vor Entsetzen allen Appetit verloren zu haben schien.**

**„Gwen!", sagte Margie streng. Harry schüttelte jedoch den Kopf**

**„Kennst Du einen dunklen Magier namens Voldemort?", fragte er.**

**Gwen nickte. In Druidenkreisen war Voldemort zwar bekannt als jemand, der den normalen Zauberern einige Scherereien bereitete, aber direkte Übergriffe waren, bis auf ganz wenige Vorkommnisse noch nicht geschehen. Allerdings machte man sich in weniger gut informierten Kreisen lustig über seine Versuche, sich unter dem Deckmäntelchen, er sei der Erbe von Slytherin bei den Druiden einzuschleichen und sie zu unterwandern. Viel mehr wusste Gwen auch nicht.**

**„Voldemort hatte in der Zeit, als mein Vater und meine Mutter geheiratet hatten und ich auf die Welt kam, die Zaubererwelt fest im Griff. Er verbreitete Angst und Schrecken. Mein Vater gehörte einer Gruppe an, die sich gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser stellten."**

**„Todesser? Was soll das denn? Leute, die den Tod essen?"**

**„Ich weiß auch nicht, was das genau heißen soll. Vielleicht soll es besonders finster klingen.", antwortete Harry. „Jedenfalls hat Voldemort meine Eltern mit dem Todesfluch getötet. Ich habe durch Glück überlebt, nein, ich habe überlebt, weil meine Mutter mich schützte und sich für mich geopfert hat. Das hat Voldemort fast sein eigenes Leben gekostet und mir diese Narbe eingebracht."**

**Er schob seine Stirnlocke beiseite und zeigte sie. Die Mädchen studierten sie mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und gruselnder Begeisterung.**

**„Seit dem Tag versucht er mich zu töten. Das ist ihm aber bisher noch nicht gelungen."**

**Die letzten Worte sprach er betont gelassen aus, was ihm einen fragenden Seitenblick von Imelda einbrachte. **

**„Hast Du nicht furchtbare Angst?", wollte Gwen wissen. **

**„Man gewöhnt sich daran. Es nervt eher."**

**„Mich erstaunt Deine Gelassenheit, Harry.", sagte Imelda. „Seit wie vielen Jahren ist er hinter Dir her? Hast Du noch nie daran gedacht, dem ein Ende zu machen?"**

**„Du scherzt. Er hat zig Jahre Zaubereierfahrung, und ich bin ihm mit meinen sieben Schuljahren sicher überlegen. Tolle Idee."**

**„Du hast Freunde.", sagte sie fest.**

**„Diese Freunde haben bisher ziemlich viel damit zu tun gehabt, ihn immer wieder vor Voldemort zu schützen.", brummte Remus unwillig. „Vielleicht ist er hier ja für eine Weile sicher, so dass sie Luft holen und sich etwas überlegen können. Im Übrigen schätzt Harry die Situation durchaus richtig ein, Imelda. Voldemort ist gefährlich, auch wenn das noch nicht bis zu allen Druiden durchgedrungen ist."**

**„Wenn Du meinst, dass er sich bisher nicht getraut hat", sagte Draco, „dann muss sogar ich zugeben, dass er kein Feigling ist. Ich war zwar nicht dabei, als er in den Karpaten Voldemort heraus gefordert hat, um seinen Freund zu befreien, aber diejenigen, die mir davon erzählt haben, sind absolut glaubwürdig."**

**„Hey, Draco, Du wächst über Dich hinaus.", grinste Harry. „So kenne ich Dich ja gar nicht." **

**„Blödmann.", schimpfte Draco. „Ich habe in den letzten Jahren einiges gelernt, was man von Dir offensichtlich nicht behaupten kann."**

**„Hört auf, Jungs.", mischte sich Remus ein. „Wir hatten uns hier getroffen, um uns kennen zu lernen und ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Nicht um zu streiten. Ist noch etwas von dem Lachs da?"**

**Als Harry spät in der Nacht in sein Appartement kam, rief er direkt nach Hedwig. Sie war nicht da. Das Fenster stand offen, so wie er es hinterlassen hatte. Kühle und angenehme Nachtluft hatte das Zimmer gefüllt. Er ging sofort ins Bett. Es hatte noch Wein gegeben und er hatte einige Gläser davon getrunken, so dass er hoffen konnte, schnell einzuschlafen. Aber dann dachte er an Imelda und es war vorbei mit der Müdigkeit. Mit offenen Augen lag er in seinem Bett und starrte zu seinem Fenster hinaus in das Mondlicht, dachte an Imelda. Sie verwirrte ihn, wie er es noch nie bei einer Frau erlebt hatte. Einerseits vermittelte sie ihm ständig das Gefühl, sie würde sich für ihn interessieren, wenn er aber mit ihr allein sein wollte, schien sie ihm auszuweichen. Offensichtlich mochte sie ihn, aber er war nicht genügend interessant für sie. Lieber schien sie mit Draco herum zu albern. Er zeigte sich von ihr vollkommen unbeeindruckt, manchmal direkt ablehnend, und das schien sie an ihm zu reizen.**

**‚Was soll ich tun?', fragte er sich. ‚Ich bin nicht so, wie er.'**

**Er wusste nicht, was er an sich verändern sollte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Und er verlor den Mut, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen. Nur wusste er das noch nicht.**


	5. 5 Fluchtgedanken

**Titel: Harry Potter und der Bund des Falken**

**Autor**: Luka

Altersbeschränkung: 12

**Disclaimer: **Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte von mir entwickelt wurden und die nicht von JKR stammen. ( So z.B. Henri Perpignan, Llyr, Gwenaela, Imelda Mortescue, die Brüder, Bruder Bertrand, Vater Edgar und Frère Antoine, auch die Druiden der Druidenuniversität und der Compte)

**5. Fluchtgedanken **

Während der ganzen restlichen Woche fühlte sich Harry zutiefst niedergeschlagen. Er besuchte die Vorlesungen und Seminare, zog sich dann aber zurück und grübelte. Manchmal zog es ihn hinaus und er verließ sein Zimmer, auch mitten in der Nacht, wenn er wieder einmal wach lag. Dann spazierte er durch die Höfe und Gänge der Burg. Inzwischen hatte er einen guten Überblick über die Lager der Gebäude und Plätze und staunte, wie groß und weitläufig die Anlage war.

Die Burg war in fünf Abteilungen aufgeteilt. Der Vorbau war durch den tiefen Graben vom Rest der Burg abgeteilt. Man konnte ihn nur über die Zugbrücke erreichen. Dann folgte ein Bereich, der anscheinend auch heute noch eher militärischen Zwecken diente, auch wenn keine schussbereiten Kanonen mehr zu finden waren. Die Mitte der Burg bildete der eigentliche Universitätsbereich mit Verwaltungsgebäuden und Hörsälen. Dieser Bereich nahm mehr als die Hälfte der ganzen Fläche ein und setzte sich viele Stockwerke nach unten in den Felsen fort. Das Studentendorf, in dem die Appartements zu finden waren, und das den nächstgrößten Teil der Burg in Anspruch nahm, wurde durch den Betriebshof mit Mensa, Hausmeisterei und Werkstätten vom Universitätshof getrennt.

Die Höfe wurden von mehr oder weniger prächtigen und hohen Steinbauten, mal funktional, mal gotisch oder romanisch verziert eingerahmt. Zum Schutz vor Regen gab es auf auf mindestens einer Seite des Hofes Arkaden, die bei schlechtem Wetter gedrängt voll mit Studenten waren, die vor dem Regen Schutz suchten. Nachts erhellten Fackeln die Häuser und Gassen und in den Höfen selbst standen in den vier Ecken Figuren, die große Schalen auf dem Haupt oder in den Händen hielten, in denen helle Öl-Feuer loderten.

Besonders interessant kam Harry der vorderste Teil vor, der das Tor beherbergte. Er schien nicht zugänglich und verfallen, denn auf den Mauerkronen nistete sich das Unkraut ein. Ein langer Stollen durchquerte die gesamte Vorburg und mündete direkt in die Brücke, die über den Graben führte.

Zufällig lehnte Harry sich an eine Tür in einer versteckten Nische des Hauptstollens. Sie gab mit einem lauten Knarren nach und schwang auf. Sie gab eine schmale Wendeltreppe frei. Neugierig stieg Harry die Treppe hinauf und befand sich mit einem Mal in einem von Ruinen umgebenen Hof. Das einzige, was hier noch intakt schien, war die massive und hohe Mauer, die wie bei einem Schiff zum Burgtor hin spitz zulief und im Torturm mündete. Eine Tür hing schief in den Angeln. Harry watete durch das hohe Gras, das den gesamten Hof bedeckte, und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Disteln stachen durch die Hosenbeine seiner Jeans. Hier war ohne Zweifel seit Jahren niemand mehr gewesen.

Links von ihm starrten glaslose, leere Fensterhöhlen auf ihn herab. Durch die oberen Mauerlöcher sah man den bewölkten Himmel. An der rechten Flanke schmiegte sich ein mit einer eisernen Türe verschlossener Schuppen an die Mauer. Knapp unterhalb der Mauerkrone verlief ringsum ein hölzerner Wehrgang, der allerdings nicht mehr sehr vertrauenerweckend aussah. Einige Bodenbretter hatten sich gelöst und hingen an einem letzten Nagel herunter.

Harry erreichte die Pforte zum Turm. Auch hier führte eine Wendeltreppe aufwärts. Sie mündete in einem nahezu dreieckigen Raum, in den das Licht durch schmale fensterlose Öffnungen in der Wand herein fiel. Diese Öffnungen waren Teil von größeren Nischen in der Wand, die gemauerte und abgewetzte Sitzbänke links und rechts besaßen. Harry setzte sich auf eine solche Bank und sah durch das Loch nach draußen. Unter ihm gähnte ein Abgrund. Die Felswand fiel nahezu senkrecht ab, nur hier und da war ein schmaler Vorsprung zu sehen, auf dem sich mühselig kleine Sträucher am Leben hielten. Unten rauschte das wilde Wasser des Baches an der Felskante entlang, der sich dann weiter hinten durch das Dorf schlängelte.

Von dem Raum aus führte eine steile Holztreppe zu einer weiteren Etage, die durch mächtige, eichene Holzbalken getragen wurde. Harry versuchte die unterste Stufe und stellte fest, dass sie erstaunlich stabil war. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß nach dem Anderen auf die Stufen und stieg hinauf in den Raum. Er war erstaunt, dass er ein durchaus gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer vorfand, in dem ein Bett, ein Tisch, ein Lehnsessel und ein Regal mit ledergebundenen Büchern stand. An den Wänden hingen Bilder, magische Bilder, deren Einwohner jedoch nicht anwesend waren. Die Wandöffnungen, ebenfalls sehr schmal, waren mit intakten Fenstern verschlossen. Die Möbel waren aber mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und Spinnweben hingen in den Ecken und Winkeln. Alles sah so aus, als wäre schon seit ewigen Zeiten niemand mehr hier gewesen.

Harry ging zum Bücherregal hinüber. Die Folianten schienen schon sehr alt zu sein. Es waren durchwegs dicke, handgeschriebene Bücher, kostbar in Leder gebunden, und mit Goldbuchstaben in sehr alter Schrift bedruckt. Harry griff nach einem Buch und zog es heraus. Es lag schwer in seiner Hand. Er pustete den Staub herunter und versuchte zu lesen.

„Hm, das ist Latein...", murmelte er. Ein wenig Latein hatte er bei Henry gelernt, denn einige der alten Schriften aus der Perpignanschen Sammlung waren in Lateinischer Sprache verfasst.

„Heilpflanzen im Land der Göttin Ardhuinna", übersetzte er.

Er schlug es auf und betrachtete die außergewöhnlich schönen Zeichnungen einer Pflanze, die von der Wurzel bis zur Blüte das ganze Pergament bedeckte. Mit inzwischen schon etwas verblichener Tinte oder Tusche war gestochen scharf neben der Pflanze aufgeschrieben worden, wie sie hieß, wo man sie fand und welche heilsamen Teile sie für welche Krankheit besaß.

Harry legte das Buch zurück und sah sich um. Die Treppe endete hier. An der hinteren Wand fand er zwei schmale Türen, jeweils an der Außenseite des dreieckigen Raumes. Er vermutete, dass sie auf den Wehrgang hinaus führten. Er öffnete eine der Türen und stellte fest, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Vorsichtig trat er hinaus. Auch hier war der Boden mit schweren und überraschend stabilen Eichenbohlen bedeckt, die nicht im Mindesten morsch, sondern durch das Wetter und die Sonne hart wie Stein geworden waren. Nur die Nägel hatten der Zeit nicht widerstanden. An ihrer Stelle fand Harry oft nur ein Häufchen roten Staubes oder gar nur ein blauschwarzes Loch in den Planken.

„Das müsste mal repariert werden", sagte eine etwas hohl klingende Stimme hinter ihm. Harry fuhr herum.

In der Tür schwebte ein kleiner dicker Mann, durchsichtig wie die Geister, die Harry von Hogwarts her kannte.

„Meine Güte, haben Sie mich erschreckt!", keuchte er.

„Oh, verzeiht. Ich vergaß, dass ich ..."

„Dass Sie ein Geist sind? Nein!", lachte Harry. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es sich hier um einen freundlichen Vertreter dieser Lebensform handelte. „Geister erschrecken mich nicht. Ich komme aus Hogwarts, und dort gibt es vier davon."

„Wirklich? Es gibt dort Geister?"

Der kleine, dicke Mann schwebte ganz nah an Harry heran und sah ihm mit wasserklaren Augen ins Gesicht.

„Ihr müsst mir davon erzählen! Wisst Ihr, junger Mann, ich habe nun schon seit bestimmt sechshundert Jahren mit keiner Menschenseele mehr gesprochen – nun gut, ein paar schon, aber diese haben nur geschrieen und sind weggelaufen. Es ist nicht einfach, so lange Jahre allein zu leben. Hehe, oder wie man es sonst nennt... Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl etwas seltsam geworden zu sein."

„Wie ist das denn...passiert, dass Sie zum Geist geworden sind?", fragte Harry höflich. Er hatte zwar seine Erfahrungen mit dem fast Kopflosen Nick, dem Hausgeist von Gryffindor, wie das Haus hieß, dem Harry während der Schulzeit angehörte, aber so recht wusste er nicht, wie man mit fremden Geistern umging.

„Gift, mein Lieber. Mein Bruder, stellt Euch vor, mein eigener kleiner Bruder hat mich vergiftet, um dieses schöne Land in Besitz zu bekommen.. Und was macht dieser Tölpel? Er verkauft es an diese seltsamen Leute, die den ganzen Tag in ihren weißen Gewändern durch meine Burg wandern und eigenartige Dinge tun."

Dann schlug er sich an die Stirn.

„Wie unhöflich von mir! Kommt herein und setzt Euch. Darf ich mich vorstellen: Edouard de Rocheblanc, Comte de la Valle, älterer Bruder des Wendelin de Rocheblanc, der eines Tages von seiner Reise zu den Angelsachsen zurückkam und nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als mir einen bitteren Trank zu schenken."

Pathetisch hob er seinen Kopf und sah Harry mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Kränkung an.

„Das tut mir leid.", sagte Harry und nach einer kurzen Pause stelle er sich vor:

„Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich mag es kaum sagen, aber ich ...ich gehöre auch zu den Gewandträgern. Wenn Sie nun nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen würde ich es verstehen..."

„Ach, das ist alles nicht mehr so schlimm, junger Freund. Wisst Ihr, die letzten Jahrhunderte waren ziemlich langweilig, bis zu dem Tag, an dem hier plötzlich eine nicht zu unterschätzende Reihe von Jungfern auftauchte, deren Anblick mich mit all der Trübsal ein wenig versöhnte."

Innerlich musste Harry grinsen. Er wusste, dass druidische Hexen lange Zeit von der öffentlichen Weiterbildung ausgeschlossen waren. Erst zu Beginn des 20.Jahrhunders wurden sie mit den gleichen Rechten versehen, die auch Druiden hatten.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit in Englisch unterhalten hatten.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich Englisch spreche?", fragte er.

„Ihr habt eines der Bücher angesehen. Ich steckte gerade hinter dem Regal, wisst Ihr...Wenn man so körperlos ist, dann erweckt die Enge wenigstens ein bisschen das Gefühl von Dasein. Ich hörte, wie Ihr in der Sprache der Angelsachsen gesprochen habt. Sie kommt hier oft vor, anscheinend kommen viele der Gewandeten von drüben. Ich dachte mir, dass es wohl die richtige Art sei, Euch anzusprechen. Wenn es Euch lieber ist, dann können wir natürlich direkt in der Sprache des Hofes miteinander Konversation treiben..."

„Oh nein, danke für Ihr Angebot. Aber ich spreche nicht gut französisch."

Harry folgte dem Geist in die Kammer. Dieser wies mit dem Arm auf den Lehnsessel.

„Nehmt Platz.", sagte der Comte.

Harry setzte sich in den angebotenen Sessel. Der Geist ließ sich schwebend ihm gegenüber in der Luft nieder.

„Erlaubt, dass ich es mir auf meine Art bequem mache. Ich spüre einen solchen Sessel gar nicht mehr und muss mich schrecklich konzentrieren, nicht einfach hindurch zu fallen."

Harry sah ihm zu, wie er sich zurecht rückte.

„Sagen Sie, heißt doch Graf, nicht wahr? Darf ich Sie Graf nennen?"

„Aber sicher, mein Lieber. Ich bin einfach zutiefst entzückt, eine Unterhaltung führen zu können. Da dürft Ihr mich fast nennen wie ihr wollt. Stellen Sie sich vor, die ersten Worte, die ich sein mehr als fünfhundert Jahren spreche..."

„Gibt es hier keine anderen Geister?", fragte Harry.

Edouard de Rocheblanc machte ein trauriges Gesicht.

„Es ist schrecklich. Ich geistere seit so vielen Jahren durch diese Mauern, immer allein, dass ich es mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, mit jemandem zu reden. Es gibt keine Geister hier, außer mir. Und, als ich feststellte, dass von den Menschen niemand mit mir zu tun haben wollte, zog ich mich in diese Kammer zurück."

„Wollen Sie mir davon erzählen?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Ich finde es spannend zu hören, wie die Druiden die Universität gegründet haben."

Das Gesicht des Comte wurde nachdenklich.

„Ja..., die Universität..., sie lehren diesen Blödsinn, den sie Magie nennen. Was macht Ihr damit?"

„Zaubern...", meinte Harry, erstaunt darüber, dass es jemanden gab, der Geist war und nichts mit Magie anfangen konnte.

„Nein, mein Lieber. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Ihr es benutzt, um Macht über andere zu bekommen. Ihr nennt es zaubern. Ihr tut Dinge, die normale Menschen nicht können. Ihr beschwört Mächte, die Euch Macht über andere geben. Mein Bruder hat es mir gezeigt. Er hat nur nicht gewusst, dass man über einen Geist keine Macht ausüben kann. Wie oft versuchte er, mich aus dieser Kammer zu drängen, die er sich als Heimat ausgesucht hatte und die mir Gelegenheit gab, Ihn für das zu quälen, was er mir angetan hatte. Wisst Ihr schon von dieser Macht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie scheinen keine gute Meinung über Druiden zu haben.", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Druiden!", rief der Comte und lachte hohl. „Ihr träumt von alten Zeiten! Ihr glaubt, dass ihr eine Welt wiedererschaffen könnt, wie sie vor zweitausend Jahren existiert hat. Aber die Welt hat sich geändert. Die Menschen auch. Sie glauben nicht mehr an Euch!"

„Wir wollen gar keine Macht.", antwortete Harry fest. „Wir können auch nichts dafür, dass wir eine magische Begabung haben. Wissen Sie nicht, dass es eine Welt der Magie neben der Welt der Muggel gibt, und diese Welten nichts miteinander zu tun haben?"

„Muggel? Was ist das?", fragte der Geist.

„Menschen, die nicht zaubern können.", antwortete Harry beiläufig. „Sie müssen ziemlich schlechte Erfahrungen mit Druiden gemacht haben, nicht wahr?"

Der Geist schwieg einen Moment. Dann seufzte er.

„Es ist lang her.", begann er mit düsterer Miene. Dann sah er auf und blitzte Harry an. „Ich werde Euch davon erzählen, vielleicht ist es bei Euch noch nicht zu spät, junger Mann. Vielleicht habt Ihr noch Gelegenheit zur Umkehr."

Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah Harry direkt ins Gesicht.

„Mein Bruder und ich waren die einzigen Kinder unseres Vaters. Unsere Mutter starb kurz nach der Geburt meines Bruders. Sie bekam das Fieber."

„Das tut mir leid.", murmelte Harry. Der Comte musterte ihn prüfend, dann fuhr er fort.

„Es war wohl eine dieser vermaledeiten Kräuterhexen, die an ihr herum quacksalbert hat. Meinen Vater muss es furchtbar getroffen haben, denn er war schon ziemlich alt und wusste mit und Kindern nicht viel anzufangen. Wir sind unter den Fittichen einer Gouvernante aufgewachsen, die nicht gerade die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person war.

Mein Vater war ein strenger Mann, hatte aber Sinn für die Bewahrung der Werte. Er wollte seinen Besitz nicht teilen. Also schickte er meinen Bruder zu Verwandten über das Meer zu den Angelsachsen. Er sollte dort auf eine der hohen Schulen gehen und sich bei Hofe verdingen und emporarbeiten. Ich sollte die Ländereien und die Burg übernehmen, wenn er einmal stürbe. Wendelin passte es nicht, denn er liebte es, durch unsere Wälder zu streifen und zu jagen. Er liebte die Freiheit und er hasste die gesellschaftlichen Ereignisse, bei denen viel geredet und Politik gemacht wurde. Kurzum, er wollte nicht weg."

Der Comte machte eine Pause.

„Während mein Bruder bei den Briten war", fuhr er fort, „starb dann auch mein Vater und ich übernahm seinen Besitz. Als ich von der Beerdigung nach Hause kam, stellte ich erfreut fest, dass Wendelin heimgekehrt war. Er hatte den Brief mit der Nachricht nicht erhalten und war heimgekehrt, weil er unserem Vater seine Frau vorstellen wollte. Er hatte sich sehr verändert. Er war sehr ruhig geworden, fast wie ein Würdenträger trat er auf.

Ohne, dass uns die Verwandtschaft informiert hätte – ich vermute, sie schämten sich – war er von ihnen fort gegangen. Er hatte eine Frau mit verbotenen Kenntnissen auf einem Jagdausflug kennen gelernt, als sie Kräuter sammelte. Sie hatte ihn in ihren Bann gezogen, behext, jedenfalls war er nicht mehr der, den ich kannte. Er erzählte solch wunderliche Dinge, die mir Angst machten. Er bat mich um einen Teil des Erbes, einen Flecken Erde, auf dem er sich niederlassen konnte, was ich ihm allerdings nicht zugestand. Ich drang in ihn, diese Frau zum Teufel zu schicken und, als er sich weigerte, setzte ich ihn mit der Kraft meiner Bediensteten vor die Tür."

„Warum setzte er keine Magie ein, als Sie ihn hinaus warfen?", fragte Harry. „Für ihn wäre es wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen, Sie mit einem Zauber zu vernichten."

„Wer weiß...", murmelte der Geist. „Vielleicht wollte er sich mit seiner Frau besprechen, denn die hatte er wohlweißlich unten in La Valle gelassen. Sie wartete im Gasthaus auf ihn. Vielleicht hatte er seinen Plan auch schon gefasst. Ich glaube jedoch, sie hat ihn dazu gebracht. Sie war eine Hexe, die man besser auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt hätte."

„Das wirkt nicht...", bemerkte Harry. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. All das, was der Graf von Rocheblanc bisher erzählt hatte, roch nach einer Geschichte, die ihn ungemein zornig gemacht haben musste. Harry konnte nicht einschätzen, wie _ihm_ der Comte gesonnen war.

„Was heißt das?", fragte dieser.

„Sie spüren nichts, weil sie einen Zauber dagegen haben. Und, wenn es ihnen langweilig wird, verschwanden sie einfach. Die Muggel glauben dann, sie wäre verbrannt. Nur diejenigen, die keine Hexen gewesen sind, verbrannten wirklich."

„Ihr seid auch einer von denen, junger Mann, nicht wahr? Aber vielleicht ist bei Euch doch noch nicht alles verloren. Ihr scheint neu hier zu sein, noch nicht verdorben. Das kommt erst mit den Jahren, wenn Ihr länger hier seid...

Schon aus diesem Grunde werde ich meine Geschichte zu Ende erzählen. Vielleicht lernt Ihr daraus und erfasst, was für Menschen meine Burg bewohnen. Wendelin blieb einige Tage verschwunden. Dann hörte ich, dass er sich im Dorf eingenistet hätte. Seine Frau hatte mit ihm zusammen ein Haus gekauft, nachdem auf wunderliche Art und Weise der Besitzer gestorben war. Niemand schöpfte Verdacht. Mein Bruder und seine Frau - die Hexe - verstellten sich, waren freundlich zu den Leuten und schlichen sich in ihre Herzen.

Nach fast einem Monat besuchten die beiden mich. Er wollte, dass ich sie kennen lerne und meine Meinung überdenke. Schließlich sei sie meine Schwägerin und er wollte mir auch mitteilen, dass er nichts mehr von mir haben wolle. Sie hätten sich mit ihren Ersparnissen in seiner Heimat niedergelassen und das würde ihnen zum Leben reichen. Sie wollten keinen Streit mit mir und hofften, dass ich mich noch daran erinnern würde, dass er mein Bruder wäre.

Ich gewährte ihnen Audienz. Nachdem ich mir diese Lügen angehört hatte, sagte ich ihm, dass ich keinen Streit wolle und dass wir getrost in Frieden nebeneinander wohnen könnten. Er müsse verstehen, dass ich das Erbe unseres Vaters nicht zerschlagen könne, sondern zusammenhalten müsse. Er brauche auf Unterstützung von mir nicht zu hoffen. Er tat so, als wolle er es akzeptieren. Wir gingen auseinander und bis auf ein paar Male, an denen wir uns im Dorfe trafen, hatten wir wenig Berührung miteinander."

Wieder machte er eine Pause, bevor er weitersprach.

„Seine Frau wurde bald über die Grenzen meines Besitzes hinaus bekannt als eine Heilkundige. Das dumme Volk glaubte an den Hokuspokus und rannte in Scharen zu ihr hin. Ich ließ sie um des lieben Frieden willens gewähren, verbat meinen Lakaien und Bediensteten jedoch, sie aufzusuchen. Bald kamen Weißgewandete in Scharen ins Tal. Sie eigneten sich einige Häuser an und eröffneten Gasthäuser, die sie nur für ihresgleichen betrieben. Nachts sah ich sie auf dem Bergkamm um ein Feuer tanzen und ihre Beschwörungen zelebrieren. So ging das über einige Jahre."

„Sie tanzten um ein Feuer? Dann waren es keine Druiden...", bemerkte Harry. Der Comte ignorierte es.

‚Er ist ein wenig seltsam.', dachte Harry.

„Eines Tages dachte ich daran, mich zu vermählen und ein ordentliches Leben als Adeliger zu führen. Ich unternahm Reisen zu benachbarten Grafschaften und Besitztümern und fand eines Tages auch eine junge Frau, die mir zugetan zu sein schien. Sie brachte ein ordentlich Stück Land mit sich, was meinen Besitz um einiges vergrößert hätte und ihre Eltern waren durchaus an einer Verbindung interessiert.

Wir wurden uns schon nach kurzer Zeit handelseinig. Ich reiste mit dem Vorsatz nach Hause, die Angelegenheiten für die Hochzeit zu regeln. Auf der Rückreise wurde ich allerdings krank. Es war ein scheußliches, stürmisches Regenwetter, ein letztes Aufbäumen des Winters und über die Höhen pfiff ein eisiger Wind. Ich bekam bellenden Husten und musste mich zu Bett begeben. Der Bader aus La Valle kam und schröpfte mich. Aber es half nichts. Er machte mir kalte Wickel, um das Fieber zu senken, mehr stand nicht in seiner Macht.

Wie mein Bruder davon erfuhr, weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls kam mein Kammerdiener herein und meldete ihn. Ich war halb im Delirium. Es pfiff und rasselte in meiner Lunge und ich hatte starken, sehr schmerzhaften Husten. Mein Fieber schien sehr hoch zu sein. Wendelin kam herein und setzte sich an das Bett. Er fühlte meine Stirn, dann rief er meinen Diener zu sich und verlangte einen Becher mit heißem Wasser. In den warf er ein paar Kräuter, wartete eine Weile und gab ihn mir dann zu trinken. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getrunken habe. Ich muss vollkommen von Sinnen gewesen sein.

Mich überfiel zuerst eine wohlige Wärme und Schläfrigkeit. Bald war ich eingeschlafen. Ich wachte aber nicht mehr auf. Schemenhaft nahm ich noch große Aufregung um mich wahr, dann, mit einem Mal stand ich auf und verließ meinen Körper. Ich sah sie alle um mich herumstehen und _mich_ sah ich in einem sauberen Bett mit weißen Laken liegen. Zunächst verstand ich nicht, was geschehen war. Ich ging herum und sprach sie alle an, sagte, dass es mir gut ginge und wer der Kerl in dem Bett war, der mir so ähnlich sah. Jedoch niemand nahm mich war, hörte auf mich. Als dann mein treuer Diener sich umwandte und durch mich hindurch ging, erschrak ich zutiefst.

Jetzt wurde es mir klar. Ich musste gerade gestorben sein. Mein Bruder, dieser falsche Hund, er jammerte und schrie, hätte er nur noch mit mir reden können! Mir wäre übel geworden, von seinem Geschrei, wenn es mir noch möglich gewesen wäre. Er hatte mir doch Gift gereicht, dessen wurde ich mir immer sicherer. Die Trauer die er zeigte war gelogen."

Der Comte seufzte.

„Jetzt war er Herr der Burg. In den vielen Jahren, in denen er mit diesen Zauberern zu tun hatte, schien er das Interesse an den Ländereien verloren zu haben. Er _wohnte_ nur in den Räumen der Burg, vornehmlich hier in diesem Turm, und der Rest verkam. Er empfing allerlei weißgewandetes Gesindel und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die Verwaltung. Ich musste ihm und dieser Hexe von Frau tatenlos zusehen, wie sie den Bauern das Land schenkten, die Dorfbewohner vom Frondienst lossprachen, Steuern erließen und schließlich die ganze Wirtschaft zugrunde richteten.

Eines Tages verkauften sie die Burg und die letzten verbliebenen Ländereien hier im Tal und auf den umliegenden Bergen an die Weißkittel für sage und schreibe einen Dukaten! Dieses herrliche Land! Hätte ich doch nur schon vor meiner Rückreise den Ehebund geschlossen! Es würde jetzt noch einem würdigen Herrscher gehören!"

Der Comte schwebte aufgeregt im Raum hin und her. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich wieder und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry in die Luft. Harry hatte ihn schweigend mit den Augen verfolgt.

„Das ist schrecklich.", sagte er verzagt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so gekommen ist. Wir haben gehört, dass die Burg ordnungsgemäß gekauft wurde."

„Ja. Gekauft!", rief der Comte erbost. Er richtete sich auf. „Gekauft wurde sie, um deren Gewissen zu beruhigen. Das ist richtig. Verflucht sei mein Bruder, verflucht diese Hexe!"

Er hielt inne und sah Harry durchdringend an.

„Ihr seid noch jung.", sagte er dann langsam und es klang fast drohend. „Verlasst diese Burg, wenn ihr Eure Seele retten wollt. Bleibt ihr auf der Seite des Bösen, werdet Ihr unweigerlich in die Hölle fahren."

„Ich kann nicht.", antwortete Harry. „Sie lassen mich nicht hinaus. Das hat aber andere Gründe. Es gibt einen dunklen Magier, der hinter mir her ist. Ich soll hier vor ihm geschützt werden."

„Unsinn, junger Freund. Sie wollen nur Eurer sicher sein. Nutzt jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit, und flieht."

„Ich werde es versuchen.", sagte Harry. Er stand auf und ging zur Treppe. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Sagen Sie, Graf, diese Bücher, die dort im Regal stehen, sind das Ihre?"

„Oh nein. Sie gehörten meinem Bruder. Das hier war sein Studierzimmer. Er hatte sich ein lebenslanges Wohnrecht vorbehalten und mit seiner Frau bis zu seinem Tode diesen Hof bewohnt. Ich bin ihnen gefolgt und des Nachts immer wieder erschienen. Allerdings konnte ich sie leider nicht erschrecken geschweige denn vertreiben. Es waren mühselige Jahre..."

Das letzte sagte er mit sichtlichem Ausdruck des Bedauerns.

„Meinen Sie, ich könnte mir einmal dieses oder jenes Buch leihen?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, nur um zu erfahren, wovor ich mich schützen muss..."

„Natürlich, junger Freund. Ich halte Euch für einen vernünftigen Menschen. Ihr könnt jederzeit kommen und Euch mitnehmen, was ihr braucht. Ich lese es nicht, und weiß auch nichts damit anzufangen. Außerdem freue ich mich über Besuch."

„Danke.", sagte Harry und hob zum Abschied die Hand. Dann stieg er vorsichtig die knarrenden Stufen hinunter, lief den von ihm in das Gras getretenen Pfad entlang und war bald wieder in dem Stollen, der zum Tor führte.

Die Geschichte des Comte ging ihm durch den Kopf. Der Geist erschien ihm ein wenig unheimlich, nicht wegen seines Zustandes, sondern wegen seiner Einstellung. Der Bruder des Comte hatte nach Harrys Ansicht nicht versucht ihn zu töten, sondern eher ein Medikament verabreicht, das die Krankheit besiegen und Leiden lindern sollte. So zumindest schätzte er einen Menschen ein, der sich zum Druidentum bekannte und damit ein gewisses Maß an Verantwortung für seine Mitmenschen übernommen hatte. Unter Druiden gab es einen strengen Codex, der allein aus Ehrenhaftigkeit von allen eingehalten und gelebt wurde.

In den ganzen Jahren, in denen Harry mit den Druiden zu tun hatte, war ihm niemals ein Bruder oder eine Schwester begegnet, welcher aus niederen Motiven heraus jemandem Schaden zugefügt hatte. War so etwas geschehen, dann war es im Falle der Notwehr oder auf gemeinsamen Beschluss mehrerer unabhängiger Druiden passiert und diente einem gemeinsamen positiven Zweck.

Unter den geschilderten Umständen kann es nur so gewesen sein, dass Wendelin de Rocheblanc ihn heilen und nicht töten wollte. Dass er nach dem Tode des Comte mit den Besitztümern nicht viel anfangen konnte, die Dörfler aus ihrer Zwangslage befreite und Land verschenkte war als sehr soziale Einstellung zu bewerten und in einer Zeit der Leibeigenschaft eher zu bewundern. In Wendelin muss diese Idee lange gereift sein und Harry nahm an, dass es eine sehr schwierige Entscheidung war, gegen landläufige und gesellschaftliche Vorgaben zu handeln. Wie konnte er den Comte von der positiven Gesinnung seines Bruders überzeugen? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte vermutlich keinen Zweck. Diese Meinung war über Jahrhunderte gewachsen und konnte nicht mal eben durch ein paar kluge Sätze geändert werden.

Er sah sich um. Es wurde bereits wieder dunkel und im Stollen konnte man kaum noch die eigene Hand vor den Augen sehen. Nur schemenhaft erkannte er den rauen und mit groben Steinen gepflasterten Weg. Morgen, am Samstag würde er sich seinen Tarnumhang überstreifen und in dieser Nische warten. Niemand würde ihn sehen, wenn er sich einer Gruppe von Studenten anschloss, die im Begriff waren, die Burg zu verlassen. Unten im Dorf konnte er es vielleicht wagen, seinen Tarnumhang abzustreifen und ein bisschen in den Geschäften bummeln zu gehen. Wenn das funktionierte, dann würde er erst einmal Ruhe geben. Er musste nur wissen, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, die Burg zu verlassen. Das reichte schon.

Am nächsten Tag hatte ihn eine ungewohnte Nervosität erfasst. Damals, als er trotz Verbot von Professor McGonagall durch den geheimen Gang von Hogwarts nach Hogsmead geschlichen war, fand er es nur aufregend und hatte alle Angst verdrängt. Heute aber war er eher in der Lage, sich die Probleme auszumalen, die auf ihn zukämen, wenn sein Vorhaben misslang. Und er hatte Angst, obwohl niemand sich ihm gegenüber über irgendwelche Sanktionen geäußert hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry zu seinem Schrank, öffnete die Schublade und holte den Tarnumhang heraus. Einen Augenblick lang hielt er ihn betrachtend in der Hand, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Sofort verschwand sein Körper. Er stieß die Tür auf, trat hindurch und holte tief Luft. Dann folgte er dem Gang, eilte durch die Höfe und war nach wenigen Minuten im Stollen angelangt. Er quetschte sich in die Nische und versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten vernahm er Schritte. Ein einzelner Druide kam mit einer leuchtenden Kugel in der Hand durch den Stollen. Er schritt an ihm vorbei.

Harry überlegte kurz, ob er schon diesem Druiden nach draußen folgen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Er wollte lieber eine Gruppe von Studenten abwarten, die sich unterhielten. Sie würden das Tor einige Zeit offen halten und er rechnete sich aus, dass er sich zwischen sie drängen und einfach mit ihnen hinaustreiben konnte.

Er beobachtete den Druiden, der nichts weiter tat, als das Tor mit dem Finger zu berühren, damit es aufschwang. Der Druide blies gegen die leuchtende Kugel in seiner Hand, die sich in Luft auflöste, dann trat er nach draußen und das Tor schloss sich wieder.

Harry musste nicht langen warten. Bald näherte sich eine Gruppe von Studenten, die ihm geeignet schien, einen Versuch zu unternehmen.

„Bin mal gespannt, ob Avel das Astroskop zurück nimmt.", verkündete einer der Studenten. Ein anderer lachte und sagte:

„War Dein alter Herr wieder nicht zufrieden?"

„Ich glaube, ich schaffe es nie, dass er zufrieden ist.", antwortete der Erste.

„Sie sind halt von gestern.", meinte eine Studentin. „Meine Eltern kommen mit den modernen Werkzeugen auch nicht zurecht. Am liebsten würden sie die Misteln noch mit einer goldenen Sichel schneiden."

„Und sich beim Herunterfallen von den Bäumen den Hals brechen!", lachte ein weiterer Student.

„Ich hoffe, Edwina hat wieder neue Sachen da. Ich brauche dringend noch eine schicke Robe für die Herbstsonnenwende.", meinte eine weitere Studentin.

Harry hörte sie lange, bevor er sie sah. Eine Gruppe von sechs Studenten und Studentinnen marschierte fröhlich schwatzend an ihm vorbei. Der vorderste der Gruppe hatte ebenfalls eine blau leuchtende Kugel in der Hand, welche die Felsen des Stollens in ein gespenstisches Licht tauchte. Die beiden Studentinnen gingen zum Schluss und Harry nutzte die kleine Lücke, die zwischen ihnen und den vier Jungen war. Schon knarrte das Tor und schwang auf. Die ersten Studenten traten durch das Tor, der Lichtträger blies seine Leuchtkugel aus, dann kamen die nächsten beiden.

„Wollen wir nachher noch einen Capuccino bei Salvatore trinken?", fragte eine der beiden Studentinnen. Da war Harry am Tor. Ohne zu zögern machte er den entscheidenden Schritt nach draußen. In dem Moment ertönte ein schrilles Kreischen und ein wahrer Sturm tobte durch den Tunnel. Harry wurde mit Macht gegen die Stollenwand geschleudert. Sein Tarnumhang wurde ihm vom Leib gerissen und drohte wegzufliegen. Harry konnte ihn im letzten Moment ergreifen und unter seinen Pullover stopfen. Die Studentinnen schrieen vor Schreck. Die Jungs kamen wieder in den Stollen gelaufen und bauten sich vor Harry auf. Der Sturm legte sich und das Kreischen verstummte.

„Was soll das?", fragte der Erste drohend. „Kannst Du nicht wie ein normaler Mensch hinausgehen? Musst Du uns so erschrecken?"

„Wie hast Du überhaupt diesen Sturm entfacht?"

„Das war er nicht.", ertönte die Stimme von Alisios hinter ihnen.

„Komm mit!", fuhr er Harry barsch an.

Resigniert stand Harry auf und folgte Alisios. Er hatte sich der Freiheit so nah gefühlt. Die Studenten sahen ihm fragend nach, zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen ihres Weges.

„Was versprichst Du Dir davon?", fragte Alisios nun freundlicher. „Du wirst nicht durch dieses Tor kommen. Ob Du nun einen Tarnumhang trägst oder nicht. Ich kann Dir nur raten, aufzugeben. Wir haben diese Burg gesichert und Du kannst Dich darauf verlassen, dass wir das gründlich getan haben."

Harry schwieg. Er fühlte sich elend. Er kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind unter Hausarrest. Alisios ging voraus in das Büro, in dem Harry vor einer Woche von ihm eingeschrieben wurde. Alisios hob die Klappe der Theke, ging durch die Öffnung und wies auf einen Stuhl.

„Setz Dich.", forderte er Harry auf.

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er war zutiefst enttäuscht und willenlos.

„Ich kann mir denken, dass Du Dich wie alle anderen Studenten frei bewegen möchtest. Keiner hier hat etwas dagegen. Im Prinzip ist es mir vollkommen egal, ob Du hier bist oder am Ende der Welt. Nur ich habe die Aufgabe bekommen, Dich nicht aus der Burg heraus zu lassen. Sollte Dir die Flucht gelingen, kostet mich das meine Stellung. Du kannst Dir vorstellen, dass ich das nicht zulasse, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. Er hatte eine Standpauke erwartet und hielt das eben Gesagte für eine Einleitung. Allerdings war ihm Alisios ebenfalls vollkommen egal. Insofern war das Nicken eher mechanisch anzusehen, als dass es Zustimmung bedeutete. Immer mehr beherrschte ihn der Gedanke, aus dieser Burg herauskommen zu müssen. Er wollte sich nicht einschließen lassen, auch wenn es nur gut gemeint war. Er erinnerte sich immer noch an die Jahre im Hause der Dursleys, die Ferientage, die er in seinem vergitterten Zimmer verbringen musste, bis Ron mit seinen beiden Brüdern kam und ihn befreite.

„Gut.", fuhr Alisios fort. „Wenn Du das respektierst, haben wir beide kein Problem miteinander. Allerdings werde ich mich gegen weitere Versuche von Dir zu wehren wissen. Du kannst gehen."

Harry sah auf. Das sollte alles gewesen sein? Er erhob sich und wandte sich zum gehen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Schrank, in den Alisios seinen Besen eingeschlossen hatte.

‚Wenn er mir den Besen wegnimmt, dann ist der Himmel über dieser Burg nicht geschützt.', fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Ich muss an den Besen kommen!'

Er nickte noch einmal, als hätte er verstanden und verließ das Büro. Ohne aufzuschauen lief er durch die Höfe zum Studentendorf. In seinem Appartement verriegelte er die Tür von innen und setzte sich in den Sessel. Dumpf brütend verbrachte er dort die nächsten Stunden. Je mehr e sich eingeengt fühlte, desto mehr stieg in ihm der Wunsch auf, aus diesem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Die von Remus beschworenen Dämonen beeindruckten Harry kaum. Sie waren für ihn unvorstellbar und damit nicht existent.

In seinem Kopf reifte langsam ein Plan. Normalerweise bezogen sich diese Sicherheitszauber auf Gegenstände, die ein Behältnis oder ein Zimmer verschlossen, also auf Türen, Klappen und Riegel. Wenn die Tür zum Büro von Alisios nachts mit einem Zauber gesichert war, dann war es wahrscheinlich auch die Tür zu dem Schrank, in dem der Besen verschlossen war. Also musste Harry die Tür umgehen und von hinten in den Schrank eindringen.

Durch die Tür im Büro konnte er leicht gelangen. Alisios hatte den Tarnumhang nicht weiter beachtet. Wahrscheinlich dachte er gar nicht mehr daran. Die Tür stand tagsüber meist offen und es herrschte mehr oder weniger Publikumsverkehr in dem Raum. Auch war Alisios nicht den ganzen Tag im Büro, sondern ließ sich durch ein paar Studenten des höheres Semesters vertreten. Bei seinen einsamen Wanderungen hatte Harry bemerkt, dass sich Alisios immer kurz vor Mittag zurückzog und erst gegen drei Uhr wieder im Büro erschien. Die Studenten waren mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht so aufmerksam, wie der alte Druide.

Im Tarnumhang konnte Harry unbemerkt in das Büro kommen. Wie jedoch konnte er bis zum Abend unbemerkt bleiben? Alisios traute er eine Art siebten Sinn zu, der Harry mit Sicherheit verraten würde. Allerdings war gerade in den Mittagsstunden viel im Büro los. Studenten nutzten die Pause um dringende Dinge, wie Bescheinigungen, Zeugniskopien, Anmeldungen für Exkursionen und Sonderveranstaltungen durchzuführen. Vielleicht fand er einen Ort, an dem er sich verbergen konnte, bis das Büro abends geschlossen wurde. Hinauskommen würde er in jedem Fall, und es stand anzunehmen, dass ein Zauber ihn beim Öffnen der Tür eher hinausblase als festhalten würde. Allerdings machte ihm der lange Aufenthalt ernsthafte Sorgen. Es musste ein gutes Versteck sein. Harry beschloss, sich am folgenden Montag das Büro in der Mittagspause genauer anzusehen.

Etwas beruhigter verließ er gegen Abend sein Appartement, um Remus aufzusuchen. Auch wenn dieser ihm in den letzten Tagen etwas fremd vorgekommen war, nannte er ihn doch immer noch einen Freund. Er hatte in seinem Vorratsschrank eine Flasche Wein gefunden, die er mitnahm, um sie gemeinsam mit Remus zu leeren.

Remus empfing ihn freudig besorgt, weil er ihn nun seit mehreren Tagen nur flüchtig gesehen hatte. Remus hatte nicht alle Vorlesungen besucht. An den Veranstaltungen, bei denen man sich eintragen musste, hatte er teilgenommen oder Gwen gebeten, ihn einzutragen. Harry hatte er nicht beauftragen können, weil er sich von seinen neuen Bekannten und damit auch von Remus ferngehalten und sich schnell zurückgezogen hatte. Remus hatte Sorge, Harry in irgendeiner Art gekränkt zu haben und fragte nun direkt nach. Harry war es recht, zumal er Remus in seiner Sorge direkt beruhigen konnte und er keine großartige Einleitung für die Frage benötigte, die ihm am meisten auf der Seele lag.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich von Imelda halten soll.", klagte er Remus sein Leid. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, sie mag mich, dann wiederum sehe ich, wie sie sich an Draco hängt und ihn umgarnt. Das stört mich."

„Verliebt?", lautete Remus Antwort darauf. Harry sah ihn verblüfft an. Auf diesen Gedanken war er noch nicht gekommen, obwohl er doch so nahe lag. Bislang hatte er aus unerfindlichen Gründen ihre Nähe gesucht und war immer wieder maßlos enttäuscht worden. Remus hatte das, was er sich niemals eingestanden hätte, auf einen Nenner gebracht. Ja. Er war verliebt. Punkt.

Remus wartete die Antwort nicht ab. Er sah, wie es in Harry brodelte.

„Kann ich verstehen.", meinte er. „Sie ist wirklich eine Hübsche. Aber in einer Sache muss ich Dir Recht geben. Ich werde aus ihrem Verhalten auch nicht schlau. Weißt Du, ich als alter Knacker stehe manchmal in sehr bequemer Art und Weise neben dem Geschehen und kann mir die Leutchen genau ansehen. Ich hatte einige Male den Eindruck, dass sie Dir unmissverständliche Blicke zugeworfen hat. Im ersten Moment würde ich tippen, dass sie die gleichen Gefühle für Dich hegt, wie Du für sie. Wenn ich das allerdings genau betrachte, dann stört mich auch, dass sie sich so sehr mit Draco abgibt.

Natürlich, Draco ist zu einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann herangewachsen und hat eine Menge Charme, allerdings nur, wenn er den Mund nicht aufmacht. Er ist ein richtiges Machoekel und das sollte auch Imelda bewusst sein. Jedenfalls hat Gwen mir gesagt, dass sie ihn zum Kotzen findet, Und als sie mit Imelda gesprochen hat, vertrat diese durchaus die gleiche Meinung. Du siehst nicht minder schlecht aus und bist darüber hinaus auch noch intelligent, aufgeweckt, rücksichtsvoll und charmant. Vielleicht will sie dich ein wenig sticheln."

„Danke.", brummte Harry. „Das möchte ich nur gerne von ihr und nicht von Dir hören."

„Nun ja, wenn es Dich tröstet, Harry, dann sei Dir wenigstens gewiss, dass Gwen Dich so sieht."

Harry stöhnte auf.

„Was soll ich mit Gwen? Ich will Imelda."

„Dann sprich mit ihr!"

Remus sah ihm auffordernd ins Gesicht. Harry war bleich geworden.

„Das kann ich nicht!", rief er entrüstet.

„Du kannst, da bin ich mir sicher. Du musst nur genügend leiden. Dann geht alles. Außerdem musst Du irgendwann lernen, über Deine Gefühle zu reden."

„Warum muss ich das? Kann man das nicht anders klar machen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Stell Dir vor, keiner traute sich zu sagen: ‚Ich liebe Dich.' Wie sollen dann Paare zusammen kommen oder gar Kinder gezeugt werden? Die Menschheit wäre schon längst ausgestorben."

„Ich meine, die Leute von früher, die das mit...mit Blumen oder so etwas gemacht haben? Das hat doch auch geklappt, oder?"

„Das ist vielleicht ein zaghafter Vorstoß und eine nette Geste. Aber am Ende ist jede Beziehung eine Sache der klaren Absprache. Und die Leute früher hatten es unvergleichbar schwerer. Sie mussten ihre Liebe nicht nur ihrer Liebsten eingestehen, sondern auch bei deren Eltern feierlich um die Hand anhalten. Was meinst Du, wie sich die armen Kerle verbogen haben?"

Harry musste grinsen, auch wenn ihm bei dem Gedanken unwohl war.

„Ich würde meinen", fuhr Remus fort, „Du lässt vielleicht noch ein paar Tage verstreichen. Sei freundlich zu ihr, zeige ihr, dass Du sie magst. Vielleicht bringst Du ihr ein paar Blumen mit oder sagst ihr, dass Du sie nett findest. Irgendwann muss sie reagieren und auf Dich zukommen. Das erleichtert einiges, und Du wirst sehen, wie schnell ihr dann Klartext redet."

Harry nickte erleichtert. Natürlich würde etwas Zeit für kurzfristige Entspannung sorgen. Im Augenblick sah er sich nicht im Stande, mit ihr über seine Gefühle zu reden. Nicht einmal Remus gegenüber, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber war er in der Lage das zuzugeben, was in ihm für Aufruhr sorgte.

Immerhin war eines klar geworden. Er hatte sich in Imelda verliebt und wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Anders als bei Hermine, die ihm viele Jahre vertraut war, die er fast als Schwester ansehen konnte, denn sie hatte die besten Jahre seines Lebens mit ihm verbracht, wirkte Imelda auf eigenartige Weise fremd. Sie hatte eine ungemein aufreizende Art, trug ihren Körper wie ein wertvolles Schmuckstück und strömte aus jeder ihrer Poren Weiblichkeit aus. Allein ihre Art zu gehen erweckte in ihm Phantasien.

Harry nahm sich Remus Rat zu Herzen. Anders als in den letzten Tagen suchte er die Nähe von Imelda. Sie fragte ihn, als sie sich am darauf folgenden Sonntag trafen auch prompt, ob er krank gewesen sei, weil sie ihn kaum gesehen hatte. Das gab ihm wieder etwas Auftrieb. Als sie ihn dann allerdings auch noch fragte, ob er mit ihr hinunter nach La Valle in die Eisdiele ginge, wurde er verlegen.

„Ich kann nicht.", sagte er mit betrübter Miene.

„Du kannst nicht?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich kann die Burg nicht verlassen.", antwortete er mit finsterem Blick. „Die Druiden haben mir so etwas wie Hausarrest verpasst."

„Hast Du etwas angestellt?", grinste sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es hat mit Voldemort zu tun. Erinnerst Du Dich?"

„Ach, dieser Typ, der Deine Eltern umgebracht hat?"

„Ja. Er soll irgendwelche Dämonen auf mich gehetzt haben. Remus erzählte es mir. Anscheinend glauben die Druiden an diesen Quatsch, jedenfalls lassen sie mich nicht aus der Burg hinaus, weil sie meinen, nur hier wäre ich sicher. Ich komme nicht durch das Tor."

„Dann komm doch mit mir.", schlug sie vor. „Ich mache das Tor auf und Du spazierst hinaus. Wo ist das Problem?"

„Nein, so einfach geht es nicht. Das habe ich schon versucht. Ich komme nicht durch das Tor. Es bläst mich wieder zurück in die Burg."

Imelda sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Es bläst?", fragte sie langsam und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Zweifeln an seinem Verstand an. Harry hob achselzuckend die Hände.

„Es bläst."

„Unglaublich...", murmelte Imelda kopfschüttelnd. Nach einer Weile fragte sie:

„Hast Du schon etwas anderes versucht?"

Harry erzählte ihr von dem Plan, den Besen zu holen und es durch die Luft zu versuchen. Imelda war augenblicklich begeistert.

„Ich helfe Dir.", sagte sie. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie den Schrank gegen Dich geschützt. Was aber, wenn ich den Besen hole?"

„Das würdest Du für mich tun?", fragte Harry und sah sie erstaunt und glücklich an. Wenn das nicht ein Beweis für ihre Zuneigung war...Er stimmte sofort zu.

„Ich leihe Dir den Tarnumhang. Dann sieht Dich keiner und Du kannst den Besen darunter verbergen. Bist Du schon mal mit einem Besen geflogen?"

„Nein. Wir Druiden reisen nicht mit dem Besen. Warum weißt Du das nicht?"

Harry lächelte verschmitzt.

„Ich bin noch nicht lange Druide. ...Wir könnten gemeinsam hinunter in das Dorf fliegen. Du sitzt einfach hinten drauf. Was meinst Du?"

„Kann man da nicht runterfallen? Es ist doch nur so ein dünner Stiel!"

„Kein Problem.", sagte Harry begeistert. Du wirst praktisch durch einen Zauber oben gehalten. Es sitzt sich darauf, wie auf einem bequemen Stuhl. Du wirst sehen, es wird Spaß machen."

Am folgenden Tag, direkt nach ihrem Mensa-Besuch holte Harry den Tarnumhang aus seinem Appartement. Er rollte ihn zu einem kleinen Bündel zusammen und steckte ihn in den Hosenbund. Die darüber geworfene graue Robe verdeckte die Beule in seiner Hose vollständig. Er traf sich mit Imelda im zentralen Hof. In einem dunklen Winkel holte er den Tarnumhang hervor und reichte ihn ihr. Sie breitete ihn aus und bewunderte den fein gewobenen silbergrauen Stoff. Dann legte sie ihn sich um die Schulter und sah an sich herunter. Erschrocken stieß sie einen unterdrückten Schrei aus.

„Das ist ja...phantastisch!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt.

„Zieh die Kapuze über den Kopf. Dann sieht man Dich gar nicht mehr.", sagte Harry. Eine Sekunde später war sie verschwunden.

„Ich gehe jetzt.", hörte er sie flüstern und sah an den Fußtritten im Gras, dass sie sich entfernte.

Harry schlenderte über den Hof, suchte sich eine sonnige, windgeschützte Stelle und setzte sich auf die Mauer. Er sah einige Studenten mit Taschen unter den Armen über das Gras schlendern, einige davon verschwanden im Büro, andere gingen in das Gebäude mit dem Hörsaal 1, wiederum andere verschwanden in dem großen Treppenhaus, das unter einer gläsernen Haube mitten auf dem Platz vor dem Hörsaalgebäude lag. Es hatte sich eine mittägliche Ruhe über die Burg gelegt. Jetzt war Unterrichtspause, was man auch daran sah, dass es niemand eilig hatte. Harry beobachtete den Eingang zum Büro, dessen Türe hin und wieder geöffnet wurde und ein paar Studenten aufnahm oder ausspuckte.

Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie bald wiederkommen würde. Als sie aber nach einer halben Stunde noch nicht aufgetaucht war, wurde er unruhig. War sie erwischt worden? Er stand auf. Unauffällig schlenderte er mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen über den Hof. Jetzt kamen ein paar Studenten aus dem Büro und ließen die Tür hinter sich einen Spalt offen. Harry blieb stehen und versuchte hineinzuschauen. Mehrere Studenten standen vor der Theke, hinter der vier ältere Semester mit blauem Gürtel emsig beschäftigt waren, Dokumente zu stempeln oder Fragen zu beantworten. Der Schrank stand immer noch in einer Ecke des Raumes, hinter der Theke und schien unberührt.

„Macht ihr mal die Tür zu? Es zieht.", sagte einer den blau begürteten Studenten hinter der Theke. Einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür ins Schloss geworfen. Enttäuscht wandte sich Harry ab. Offenbar hatte Imelda noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, den Besen an sich zu nehmen. Da fiel sein Blick auf die Stelle, an der er gerade noch gesessen hatte. Sie saß da und lächelte ihm zu.

„Warum läufst Du weg, wenn ich komme?", fragte sie. Harry starrte sie an. Dann wanderte sein Blick umher. Er suchte den Besen. Imelda deutete auf eine Stelle neben sich. Jetzt bemerkte Harry den Tarnumhang, der neben ihr lag und kaum vom Untergrund zu unterscheiden war. Eine längliche Beule deutete darauf hin, dass der Besen darunter verborgen war. Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Du hast ihn!", rief er erfreut.

Sie hob ihren Zeigefinger und bedeutete ihm, still zu sein.

„Es war ganz leicht. Die vier Tölpel haben nichts bemerkt. Nicht einmal das Knarren der Schranktür hat sie stutzig gemacht."

„Du hast lange gebraucht.", bemerkte Harry.

„Ich habe erst ein wenig dabei gestanden und sie beobachtet. Als ich sicher war, bin ich unter der Klappe durch und zum Schrank. Ich hatte gesehen, dass in dem Schrank einige Akten standen, die sie immer wieder heraus holten und Pergamente darin abhefteten. Da habe ich beschlossen, einfach die Tür auf zu machen und den Besen heraus zu holen. Er war hinter einem Kittel versteckt und nur ein kleines Stück seines Stiels hat hervorgeschaut. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie es bemerkt haben."

„Danke.", sagte Harry. Er setzte sich neben sie. „Ich finde es total nett von Dir, dass Du es gemacht hast."

Er war glücklich. Er saß neben ihr, niemand war in der Nähe, der diese Zweisamkeit stören konnte. Kein Draco lenkte sie von Harry ab, keine Margie drängte sich unsensibel zwischen sie und auch kein Remus beobachtete sie wohlwollend. Sie roch gut. Es war eines der Parfüme, welche er früher ganz selten bei jungen Frauen gerochen hatte, die ihm schon als Kind aufgefallen waren. Unter Hexen war die Verwendung von Muggelparfüms eigenartigerweise fast verpönt. Nur eine Hexe fiel Harry ein, die ein Parfüm benutzt hatte. Es war die Lehrerein für Wahrsagen, Professor Trelawny, aber das Parfüm war schwer, süßlich und kaum auszuhalten gewesen. Das, welches Imelda trug drückte ihre Jugendlichkeit aus. Es war frisch und leicht.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Wann wollen wir damit fliegen?", fragte sie. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht, so dass sie blinzeln musste. Sie sah schön aus

„Heute Abend?" fragte Harry langsam.

„Ok. Wenn es dunkel wird."


	6. 6 Der Wächter

**Titel: Harry Potter und der Bund des Falken **

**Autor: **Luka

Altersbeschränkung: 12

**Disclaimer: **Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte von mir entwickelt wurden und die nicht von JKR stammen. ( So z.B. Henri Perpignan, Llyr, Gwenaela, Imelda Mortescue, die Brüder, Bruder Bertrand, Vater Edgar und Frère Antoine, auch die Druiden der Druidenuniversität und der Compte)

**6. Der Wächter **

Harry konnte kaum erwarten, dass es dunkel wurde. Den Nachmittag verbrachte er in Imeldas Gegenwart, wobei die eine Stunde, die er in der Mittagszeit mit ihr verbrachte die angenehmste war. Später waren Gwen, Margie und Draco zu ihnen gestoßen. Remus hatte anscheinend beschlossen, wieder einmal den Nachmittagsseminaren fern zu bleiben. Wie Harry es erwartet hatte, versuchte sich Draco zwischen Imelda und ihn zu drängen, was Imelda zu Harrys Freude jedoch nicht zuließ.

Nervös schlang er sein Abendessen herunter und war schon an der verabredeten Stelle, als die Sonne sich gerade auf die Berge im Westen setzte und das Tal mit sattem rotem Licht bestrahlte. Harry hatte Imelda den kleinen Hof beschrieben, in dessen Eckturm er den Comte getroffen hatte. Er erzählte ihr aber nicht von der seltsamen Begegnung mit dem Geist. Seine Hoffnung war, dass der Comte nicht in Erscheinung treten würde, wenn sie sich dort trafen. Er musste versuchen den Grafen fern zu halten. Als er sie nach einer Vorlesung fragte, ob sie schon einmal mit Geistern zu tun gehabt hatte, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und hob die Schultern.

Harry stapfte mit dem in den Tarnumhang eingewickelten Besen in der Hand durch das hohe Gras, das sich seit seinem letzten Besuch wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Er ging zur Pforte, die in den Turm führte, stieg die Treppe hinauf und begab sich in den Raum, in dem er den Comte vermutete. Hier wollte er auf Imelda warten, nicht dass er sie hier herauf kommen lassen wollte, aber er konnte der Hof überblicken und saß ein wenig im Windschatten. Das Zimmer lag allerdings unberührt vor ihm. Durch das westliche Fenster schien die untergehende Sonne und tauchte die gegenüber liegende Wand und das Bücherregal in flammendes Rot.

„Herr Graf?", fragte Harry. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Staub, den er mit den Füßen aufgewirbelt hatte, flirrte durch die Luft und tanzte im Sonnenlicht. Harry ging zum Tisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Vor sich auf den Tisch legte er das Bündel mit seinem Besen. Die Möbel machten einen erstaunlich stabilen Eindruck. Sie schienen keineswegs morsch zu sein. Harry blinzelte in die Sonne. Die Berge am Rand des Tals hoben sich schwarz aus der Umgebung. Wie Feuer kroch das Licht über den Grat und floss in das Tal hinunter. Je länger er dem Sonnenuntergang zusah, desto länger wurden die Schatten, die von den Bergen ins Tal geworfen wurden. Als von der Sonne nur noch ein schmaler gleißender Streifen zu sehen war, hörte er, wie jemand durch das Gras stapfte.

„Damenbesuch?", fragte jemand in wohl bekannter Stimme hinter dem Schrank. Harry erschrak, fasste sich aber schnell.

„Nicht das, was sie denken, Graf.", antwortete er. „Tun Sie mir den Gefallen, und erschrecken Sie sie nicht."

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, junger Freund.", kicherte der Comte.

Harry wollte gerade aufspringen, nach seinem Bündel greifen und hinunter laufen, da verriet Ihm das Knarren der hölzernen Treppenstufen, dass Imelda die Treppe herauf stieg.

„Imelda?", fragte er.

„Harry?", hörte er sie rufen. „Wo bist Du?"

„Ich bin hier oben. Ich habe gerade der Sonne beim untergehen zugesehen."

Sekunden später betrat sie den Raum.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte sie und sah sich um. Sie trug einen engen, geschlitzten schwarzen Rock, der ihr bis an die Knöchel reichte. Ein flauschig weicher Angora- Pullover mit Kunstpelzkragen umschmeichelte ihren Oberkörper mit roten Farben und gab ihr das Aussehen einer Film-Diva. Sie bemerkte Harrys bewundernde Blicke. Mit leicht erhobenen Armen drehte sie sich einmal um ihre Achse und fragte:

„Gefalle ich Dir? Ich habe es unten im Dorf gekauft. Es erschien mir etwas zu gewagt für die Vorlesungen, aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, es ist genau das Richtige für solch einen verbotenen Ausflug."

Harry schluckte.

„Es ist toll...", sagte er mühsam.

„Komm, sei nicht so schüchtern.", sagte sie auffordernd lächelnd. „Das steht Dir nicht."

„Ich...ich bin einfach sprachlos.", stotterte Harry mit rotem Kopf. „Es ist etwas ungewohnt, mit einer Frau wie Dir..."

„Mit einer Frau wie mir...", wiederholte sie schmeichelnd. Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Harry unwohl.

„Ich...ich muss Dir sagen, dass wir nicht allein sind....", meinte er verlegen Er verwarf seinen Vorsatz, sie nicht mir dem Comte in Berührung kommen zu lassen. Aber die Situation schien ihm zu heiß und überforderte ihn. Er brauchte Hilfe. Unvermittelt hielt sie inne und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Nicht allein?", fragte sie. „Hast Du noch jemanden mitgebracht? Remus vielleicht?" Ihre Stimme klang etwas enttäuscht.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Er ist der ehemalige Besitzer der Burg, der Comte de Rocheblanc, ein Geist..."

„Ein Geist? Harry, Du bist echt ein Spaßvogel!"

Sie lachte aufreizend.

„Madame! Bewahren Sie bitte die Contenance!", war plötzlich die Stimme des Comte zu hören. Er klang streng. Imelda erschrak und flüchtete in Harrys Richtung. Unvermittelt berührte sie ihn erschrocken, lehnte sich an ihn. Harry hob hilflos die Arme. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, so vorsichtig, dass es kaum Berührung zu nennen war. Was er fühlte, elektrisierte ihn. Er spürte, wie sie atmete, fühlte den geraden, festen Rücken, fühlte das leichte Beben ihres Schreckens. Er fühlte, dass er sie vor dem Geist schützen musste, und, als er zu ihr hinunter sah, bemerkte er, wie zart und klein sie auf einmal wirkte. Ein Gefühl der Zuneigung jagte durch seine Brust und ließ ihn tief atmen.

Der Comte schwebte hinter dem Schrank hervor, baute sich vor Imelda auf und verbeugte sich dann tief.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen, Madame? Ich bin Edouard de Rocheblanc, Comte de la Valle, letzter wirklicher Graf und Besitzer dieser Burg. Enchanté!"

Harry fühlte, wie sie sich stärker an ihn lehnte, als der Graf näher schwebte. ‚Mein Gott! Lass es nie aufhören!', betete er im Stillen.

Seltsamerweise hielt der Graf auf einmal inne, musterte Imelda und sah dann Harry an. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann drehte er sich um. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verschwand er zwischen den Büchern des Regals. Imelda löste sich von Harry.

„Was war das?", fragte Imelda mit entsetztem Blick.

„Ach das..., das war nur der Comte.", antwortete Harry. „Eigenartig, dass er so plötzlich verschwunden ist. Warum hat er Dich so komisch angesehen?"

„Du...ich...Du tust so, als wärt Ihr alte Freunde...Wieso kennst Du einen Geist?"

„Ach, Geister sind nichts besonderes für mich. In Hogwarts hatten wir vier, in Durmstrang war ebenfalls einer, warum soll es hier keinen geben?"

„Harry! Du tust so als wäre das etwas vollkommen normales!"

Harry hob die Schultern und sah sie hilflos an.

„Für mich ist es normal.", sagte er. „Ich wüsste auch nicht, warum ich mich vor einem Geist erschrecken sollte. Außer dass sie lästig sein können, weil sie überall und zu jeder Zeit auftauchen, können sie uns nichts tun."

„Harry...bitte versprich mir, dass Du Dich von ihm fern hältst.", sagte Imelda flehend. Harry betrachtete sie verwundert. Irgendetwas war zwischen ihr und dem Comte vorgefallen, was er nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Warum soll ich das?", fragte er nach.

„Ich traue ihm nicht.", antwortete sie. Plötzlich richtete sie sich auf. „Es wird bereits dunkel. Wollen wir nicht losfliegen, bevor wir gar nichts mehr sehen?"

Harry beschloss, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Er nickte.

„Wir wollen unten im Hof starten. Kommst Du?"

Er nahm den Besen und den Tarnumhang vom Tisch und stieg die knarrenden Stufen hinunter. Imelda folgte ihm schnell. Unten im Hof wickelte Harry den Besen aus dem Tarnumhang, ließ ihn mit einem Wink der Hand in der Luft schweben, dann schwang er ein Bein über den Stiel und bedeutete Imelda, sich hinter ihn zu setzen. Umständlich hob sie den Rock und setzte sich hinter ihm auf das Reisig. Harry nahm den Tarnumhang und schwang ihn über sich und Imelda.

„Halte Dich fest.", forderte er sie auf. Sofort fühlte er, wie sich ihre Hände um seinen Bauch schlossen.

„Bitte nicht so wild, Harry.", bat sie. Harry nickte nur. Er fühlte den Besen unter sich vibrieren. Zu lange hatte er das Gefühl von Kraft und Schnelligkeit vermisst. Selbst auf dem sehr sicheren Gelände von Perpignans Place hatte er nicht die Erlaubnis erhalten ein paar Runden mit dem Besen zu fliegen. Henry und Remus hatten es für zu gefährlich gehalten, zumal nach ihrer Meinung eine eindeutige Spur von Magie über dem Gut in die Luft geschrieben wurde, was in dieser wenig bewohnten Gegend mit Sicherheit aufgefallen wäre und die Todesser um Voldemort nur dazu gebracht hätte, auf eine nächste Gelegenheit zu warten, an der sie Harry hätten abfangen können. Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, warum niemand verhindert hatte, dass er seinen Besen mit nach La Valle nahm. Schnell verdrängte er den Gedanken.

Zärtlich strich Harry über den glatt polierten Stiel. Dann nahm er ihn in die Hand, hob ihn kurz an und stieß sich mit den Füßen ab. Sofort umschlagen ihn Imeldas Arme fester. Sie schrie leise. Harry aber fühlte eine unbändige Freude. Wenn es etwas gab, was ihn von Imelda ablenken konnte, dann war es sein Feuerblitz, der seinerzeit schnellste Besen der Welt unendlich teuer und edel, und ein Geschenk seines Paten Sirius.

Vorsichtig lenkte Harry den Besen zur Mauerkrone. Er wollte, verdeckt durch den Tarnumhang erst eine Runde über der Burg fliegen, um Imelda etwas mehr Sicherheit zu geben, bevor sie sich in den Abgrund stürzten. Er lenkte den Feuerblitz zu der Brücke, die den Torbau von den restlichen Bereichen der Burg trennte. Der Brücke folgend überquerte er den Abgrund, schwebte über die Bastion der Hauptburg und flog über die Dächer in den ersten Hof. Vorsichtig zog er den Besen höher. Ein lange unterdrücktes Glücksgefühl durchfloss ihn. Er fühlte Imelda hinter sich sitzen und wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Sie entspannte sich ein bisschen.

In der Gewissheit, nicht mehr aufgehalten zu werden, beschleunigte er, zischte über das Gebäude der Verwaltung, über den Betriebshof hinweg und umkreiste den Hof des Studentendorfes. Dann wandte er den Kopf nach hinten und fragte:

„Sollen wir es wagen?"

„Natürlich!", flüsterte sie heiser. „Das macht ja richtig Spaß, viel besser als Motorradfahren!"

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte Harry. „Pass auf. Ich gehe jetzt runter."

Er zog den Besen über den First des Daches und folgte der Neigung nach unten. Die Strecke zur Dachkante schmolz rasend dahin, jetzt war es nur noch ein Meter, ein halber...Harry konnte den Abgrund sehen. Noch einmal beschleunigte er. Der Wind pfiff um seine Ohren, doch die Dachkante schien mit einem Mal mit ihnen zu fliegen. Sie kamen dem Abgrund nicht näher. Harry trieb den Besen mit aller Kraft vorwärts, doch je mehr er beschleunigte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, die Zeit verlangsame sich. Sie kamen keinen Zentimeter mehr weiter.

Jetzt brach ein wahrer Sturm los, der ihnen entgegen tobte. Der Besen wurde geschüttelt und ächzte, wie ein Baum, der versucht, sich gegen einen Orkan zu stemmen. Der starke Gegenwind trieb Harry die Tränen in die Augen. Er zerrte an dem Tarnumhang, als wolle er ihn zerreißen. Das Heulen und Pfeifen des Sturms dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Jetzt begann der Besen zu bocken. Wild warf er sich hin und her. Er gehorchte nicht mehr den Befehlen. So sehr er sich anstrengte, den Besen in Richtung zu halten, so sehr wehrte sich dieser. Schließlich zog eine Böe den Tarnumhang von Harrys Kopf. Er riss den Besen herum.

„Wir schaffen es nicht!", rief er verzweifelt. „Sie haben einen Zauber um die Burg gelegt."

Kaum hatte er den Feuerblitz gewendet, beruhigte sich der Sturm. Maßlos enttäuscht lenkte er den Besen in den Hof und landete.

Sie wurden von einer aufgeregt durcheinander rufenden Menge Studenten der unterschiedlichen Semester empfangen, die durch das Heulen des Sturms aufgeschreckt worden waren. Laute Stimmen mischten sich mit Gelächter und Schreckensrufen. Als Harry und Imelda zur Landung ansetzten, bildeten sie einen Kreis. Kaum hatten ihre Füße den Boden berührt, teilte sich dieser und eine Delegation von sechs Druiden, angeführt von Alisios kam herbeigelaufen. Alisios blieb vor Harry stehen.

„Ich wusste dass Du es wieder versuchen würdest.", knurrte er ungerührt. „Allerdings habe ich Deine Dummheit unterschätzt. Kommt mit."

Er machte eine unmissverständliche Handbewegung. Die Druiden schlossen einen Kreis um die beiden jungen Leute. Harrys Wille zum Widerstand war praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden. Tiefste Enttäuschung und ein Hauch von Angst, die sich nun in seiner Brust ausbreitete, ließen ihn willenlos hinter Alisios hertrotten. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Imelda ging neben Harry her, als wäre sie eine Fremde. Nicht ein einziges Mal sah sie zu ihm herüber, er nahm es hin. Sie schritten eilig durch den Betriebshof und steuerten auf das Hörsaalgebäude zu. Alisios führte die kleine Gruppe durch den Flur am Hörsaal 1 vorbei, die breite Treppe hinauf und blieb vor der Wohnung des Dekan stehen.

„Wartet hier!", wies er die anderen Druiden an. Er öffnete die Tür und bedeutete Imelda und Harry, die Wohnung zu betreten. Direkt neben dem Eingang führte eine weitere Tür in ein Büro. Sie stand offen. Der Raum war modern und mit einer unverkennbar luxuriösen Note eingerichtet. Hinter einem gigantisch wirkenden Schreibtisch, der aus einer auf Hochglanz polierten Tischplatte aus Kirschbaumholz bestand, saß **Jermen Goulhen, der Dekan. Er hatte die Arme auf den Tisch gestützt und die Hände unter dem Kinn gefaltet. Mit wachen, grauen Augen sah er die Hereinkommenden an.**

**Harry stockte, als er den Dekan sah. Ein sanfter, aber bestimmter Druck in seinem Rücken brachte ihn dazu, das Büro zu betreten. Harry wagte es, seinen Blick einen Moment schweifen zu lassen. Bis auf die Seite, in der das Fenster Sicht die Nacht gewährte, waren alle Wände des Zimmers bis unter die hohe Decke mit Bücherregalen verkleidet, in denen sich in scheinbarem Durcheinander alte, ledergebundene Handschriften neben Taschenbüchern und Zeitungsstapeln die Regalböden teilten. Eine Lichtleiste verlief rundherum und verbreitete ein diffuses, aber durchaus helles Licht. **

**Der Schreibtisch befand sich im krassen Gegensatz zu den Regalen in nahezu penibler Ordnung. Er stand auf einem nachtblauen, großen Teppich. Fast wie mit Lineal und Winkelmesser angeordnet lag nur eine lederne Schreibunterlage, eine Schale für Federhalter und ein Tintenfass auf dem Tisch. Eine Halogenlampe sorgte für zusätzliches Licht. Sie war so filigran, dass der bläulich strahlende Lichtpunkt in der Luft zu schweben schien. Vor dem Schreibtisch standen zwei Lehnstühle aus Drahtgeflecht, die im Schein des Halogenspots ein wenig glitzerten.**

**Die Einrichtung überraschte Harry. Sie war so anders, als die eines jeden Zauberers oder Druiden, den er kannte. Druiden zogen eine edle, saubere aber eher altmodische, fast viktorianische Möblierung vor. Bei normalen Zauberern herrschte meist ein mehr oder weniger großes Chaos, das durch die Ansammlung magischer Gegenstände, zum Teil defekter Möbel, die nur durch Magie zusammen gehalten wurden und durch die Haustiere, wie Eulen, Katzen oder Ratten bis hin zum Phoenix verursacht wurde.**

**Druiden hielten gemeinhin keine Tiere im Haus. Wenn etwas defekt war, wandten sie keine Magie an, um es irgendwie wieder funktionierend zu machen, sondern sie setzten es instand, natürlich auch mit Magie, aber so, dass es nachher wieder so aussah, wie es vorher war. Brach zum Beispiel bei einem Zauberer der Stiel eines Weinglases ab, so brachte er es meistens nur zum Schweben, womit es nach wie vor seinen Zweck erfüllte, vielleicht sogar bequemer zu handhaben war, weil man sich nicht mehr darum zu kümmern brauchte, wo man es hinstellte. Druiden dagegen fügten die zerbrochenen Teile wieder zusammen und ließen die Bruchstellen vollkommen verschwinden. **

**Dieses Büro machte, trotz der scheinbar ohne höheren Sinn aufgestellten Bücher in den Regalen den Eindruck penibelster Ordnung und Sauberkeit. Keine Spinnwebe hing verloren in einer Zimmerecke herum. Nirgendwo stand ein hektisch umherwirbelndes magisches Instrument. Hier hatte alles seinen zugedachten Platz. Was Harry besonders auffiel war, dass es in einem sehr modernen und geradlinigen Stil eingerichtet war. Dieses Büro konnte auch einem Direktor einer Muggel-Universität gehören.**

**Jermen Goulhen stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. Harry zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Imelda stand dicht neben ihm, als suche sie bei ihm Schutz. Inzwischen hatten sich alle sechs Druiden in dem Büro versammelt und bildeten einen Halbkreis hinter ihnen.**

**Jermen reichte Imelda und Harry stumm die Hand. Dann lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Schreibtisch, sah Harry an, musterte kurz die Narbe und begann zu sprechen.**

**„Schade, dass der Anlass, Dich kennen zu lernen nicht so sehr erfreulich ist, Harry. Du hast nun zweimal versucht zu fliehen. Warum?"**

**„Warum hält man mich hier fest?", fragte Harry mit Erleichterung darüber, dass Jermen freundlicher klang, als er es erwartet hatte. Der Dekan machte eine Handbewegung zu den sechs Druiden, woraufhin sie das Büro verließen. **

**„Setzt Euch.", sagte er und deutete mit der Hand auf die Stühle. „Alisios, wenn Du auch sitzen möchtest, hole Dir bitte noch einen Stuhl."**

**Alisios schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand mit hinter dem Rücken gefalteten Händen neben dem Eingang. Der Dekan ging um den Schreibtisch herum und nahm ebenfalls Platz. Dann holte er tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen. **

**„Du fühlst Dich, wie ein Gefangener.", stellte er fest. Er ließ seinen Blick zwischen Harry und Imelda hin und her wandern. Harry nickte zögerlich. **

**„Das tut mir leid. Wir hatten gehofft, dass wir Dir die Situation so erklären können, dass Du diese Gefangenschaft etwas leichter ertragen kannst. Gut, Du bist jung, etwas ungeduldig, was Dir keiner übel nehmen kann. Wer vergisst, wie er selber einmal war, als er Dein Alter hatte, hat nicht gelebt."**

**Dabei lächelte er.**

**„Nun", fuhr er fort, „es sollte Dir jemand sagen, der Dir nahe steht, von dem wir angenommen haben, dass Du ihn ernst nimmst und seine Erklärungen verstehst. Deswegen wurde Remus erwählt, Dich über die Situation in Großbritannien in Kenntnis zu setzen. Vieles davon wusstest Du, nur diese Sache mit den Dämonen..."**

**Er schwieg eine unangenehm lange Zeit. Harry fühlte sich versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber er fand keine Worte. **

**„Weißt Du, wie gefährlich sie sind?", fragte Jermen plötzlich und sah ihm ins Gesicht.**

**Harry wurde verlegen. Er glaubte nicht an Dämonen, aber er traute sich nicht, das zu sagen. Warum nur waren diese erfahrenen Leute so besessen von den Dämonen? Jermen schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.**

**„Ich weiß nicht...", stotterte Harry.**

**„Du glaubst nicht daran, nicht wahr?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten sprach er weiter. „Es ist schwierig, jemanden von etwas zu überzeugen, wenn dieser nicht daran glaubt. Wenn Du allerdings weiterhin in Deinem Unglauben Dinge tust, die Dich in Gefahr bringen, ihnen zu begegnen, wirst Du bald nicht mehr daran glauben müssen. Du wirst wissen."**

**Sein Blick bohrte sich in Harrys Augen. Harry blickte zu Boden. Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl.**

**„Wir haben die Ardennen und insbesondere La Valle ausgesucht, weil zwischen den von Voldemort aufgehetzten Dämonen und uns ein Meeresarm liegt. Auch wenn die Gründe nicht erforscht sind, so steht doch fest, dass Dämonen nicht über natürliche Gewässer wandern können. Es liegt vermutlich an der reinigenden Wirkung von Wasser, die in vielen unserer Rituale bewiesen wird. Leider ist der Schutz durch das Wasser nicht mehr absolut, wie es vor zweitausend Jahren gewesen war. Wie Du weißt, gibt es einen Tunnel, der das europäische Festland mit Großbritannien verbindet. Genau so durchlässig macht diese Barriere der tägliche Fährverkehr zwischen der Insel und dem Festland. Allerdings werden die Dämonen nicht das Schiff wählen, es ist zu viel Wasser um sie herum, als dass sie sich wohl fühlen würden."**

**Er stand aus seinem Schreibtischsessel auf, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und ging langsam zum Fenster hinüber. Dort blieb er stehen und sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus.**

**„Wir überwachen den Tunnel auf beiden Seiten, jedes verdächtige Vorkommen wird uns sofort über die Telepost gemeldet. Nur, Dämonen sind leider nicht zu sehen, nicht zu riechen und nicht zu spüren, wenn sie sich tarnen. Sie reisen gerne in den Körpern ganz normaler Menschen, die sie steuern, wie es ihnen gefällt. Die Menschen sind ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert, aber oft merken sie nicht, dass sie besessen sind. Sie tun Dinge, die sonst nie tun würden.**

**Die einzige Chance, sie zu entdecken ist, auf Unfälle und Katastrophen zu achten, denn Dämonen können nicht anders. Sie müssen Unheil verursachen, sie müssen töten und die Seelen der Opfer fressen."**

**Er drehte sich um. Sein Blick war fest auf Harry gerichtet. **

**„Du kennst die Dementoren? Sie sind eine besondere Gattung von Dämonen. Denn sie sind willenlos und damit durch Magie steuerbar. Nur ihr Durst nach den Seelen treibt sie dazu, Menschen anzugreifen, wenn sie außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich habe von Henry gehört, dass Du schon mit ihnen zu tun hattest."**

**„Es gibt einen Zauber gegen sie.", sagte Harry kleinlaut. Imelda sah kurz zu ihm hinüber, dann schien sie noch tiefer in den Stuhl zu sinken. Offensichtlich war sie froh, nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und versuchte unsichtbar zu werden.**

**„Ich weiß...", lächelte Jermen. „Ich weiß. Aber glaube nicht, dass dieser lächerlich schwache Patronus, so schwer er auch zu erzeugen sein mag, gegen Dämonen hilft! Sie sind _viel_ subtiler."**

**Harry fuhr auf.**

**„Dieser Patronus ist mein Vater!", rief er aufgebracht. „Er ist nicht schwach!"**

**Jermen sah ihn ernst an. Dann lächelte er wieder.**

**„Ich wollte Deinen Vater nicht kränken, Harry. Ich will Dir nur klar machen, dass das, was Du bisher erlebt hast, nicht zu vergleichen ist mit dem, was kommt. Du kannst nicht gegen einen Gegner kämpfen, den Du nicht siehst...sagen wir...Du siehst ihn erst, wenn sie Dich sicher in ihren Fängen haben... **

**Was erzähle ich Dir? Du glaubst mir nicht. Aber früher oder später wirst Du Dämonen begegnen. Je später das ist, desto besser für Dich. Die gesamte Gruppe um Llyr ist fieberhaft damit beschäftigt, eine Strategie gegen Dämonen zu entwerfen. Leider kann das keiner von uns aus dem Ärmel schütteln. Druiden haben noch nie etwas mit Dämonen zu tun gehabt. Die Christen kennen sie, haben viele Versuche unternommen um sie zu vertreiben, aber besiegen konnten sie das Böse nicht. Sie haben nicht die Mittel, die uns zur Verfügung stehen. **

**Meine Aufgabe ist nun, Dich hier vor dem Zugriff zu schützen. Sie dürfen zur Zeit einfach nicht an Dich heran. Deshalb kann ich Dich nicht so ohne weiteren aus dieser Burg lassen. Du hast versucht, diesen Schutz zu umgehen. Warum?"**

**Harry überlegte.**

**„Warum hat man mir nicht von Anfang an gesagt, was los ist?", fragte er. Langsam erlangte er wieder ein wenig Sicherheit. „Warum sperrt man mich hier ein, ohne mich zu informieren? Kannst Du Dir denken, dass mir das sehr seltsam vorkommt? Ich wollte nicht in einem Gefängnis sein. Ich habe ein Recht auf meine Freiheit. Niemand darf sie mir nehmen -"**

**„Du hast ein Recht auf Deine Freiheit. Das ist wahr. Du hast auch ein Recht, Dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Du hast sogar ein Recht dazu, Deine Seele für immer zu vernichten. Ich bin der Letzte, der Dir dieses Recht streitig macht. Sag, dass Du auf Deinem Recht bestehst, und Du kannst gehen. Du bist unabhängig, volljährig und kannst auch Deine Freunde im Stich lassen. Freunde, die in den letzten Jahren ihr Leben für Deines riskiert haben."**

**Harry schluckte. Es verletzte ihn, wie der Dekan ihn an seine Freunde erinnerte. Er schämte sich und wurde wütend zugleich. Zornig sah er den Dekan an. Der blieb jedoch ruhig.**

**„Ich sehe, dass Dir Deine Freunde nicht egal sind. Ich sehe aber auch, wie sehr Du um Deine Freiheit besorgt bist und wie sehr Du leidest... Und ich verstehe Dich. Ich will Dir keinen Schaden zufügen, aber ich bitte Dich um ein bisschen Geduld und Zeit. **

**Wir sind kurz davor, einen Weg zu finden, wie wir Dich vor den Dämonen verbergen können, ohne dass Du Deine Freiheit verlierst. Du hast eine magische Aura, wie jeder Magier dieser Welt. Sie hat eine Farbe und eine Art Geruch, welche sie unverwechselbar und einmalig macht. Sie haftet an Dir und an den Gegenständen, die Du berührt hast, und die Dämonen können sie wittern, wie Hunde, die auf der Jagd sind. Im Gegensatz zu Hunden sind Dämonen intelligent. Sie können eigenständig und ausgesprochen logisch handeln. **

**Im Moment haben sie Deine Spur verloren, denn Du bist über das Wasser gefahren und uns ist es gelungen, das Schiff zu dekontaminieren. Aber bald werden sie Dich auf dem Festland vermuten und sie werden alles tun, um Deine Spur zu finden. Solange Du auf dieser Burg bleibst, wirst Du keine Spuren hinterlassen. Sie werden lange brauchen, um Dich zu finden. Lange genug, dass wir etwas gegen sie unternehmen können."**

**„Ist es denn so unbedingt wichtig, dass ich nur in der Burg bleibe?", fragte Harry missmutig. „Ich meine, das Tal ist doch abgeschlossen, und wenn sie im Dorf sind, werden sie auch in die Burg kommen, ob sie mich im Dorf wittern oder hier..."**

**Der Dekan schien nachzudenken. Fragend sah er zu Alisios hinüber, der immer noch schweigend am Regal lehnte. **

**„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber Du hast recht. Wir waren der Meinung, dass jedes, wirklich jedes noch so geringe Risiko vermieden werden sollte. Hier, auf der Burg haben wir Dich unter einer gewissen Aufsicht und Kontrolle. Unten im Dorf werden wir nicht mehr verhindern können, dass Du weiter gehst, vielleicht das Tal verlässt."**

**„Ich werde das Tal nicht verlassen!", sagte Harry hastig. „Das verspreche ich!"**

**Der Dekan lächelte gequält.**

**„Du hast uns vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Hat Alisios Dich nicht gewarnt? Du hast es trotzdem gemacht. Kannst Du es garantieren? Nein."**

**Harry sah betroffen zu Boden. Imelda neben ihm schien gar nicht mehr da zu sein. Er hörte sie nicht einmal mehr Atmen, traute sich aber auch nicht seinen Kopf zu ihr zu drehen.**

**„Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit.", sagte plötzlich Alisios. Harry schaute überrascht auf. Hilfe von Alisios hatte er nicht erwartet. **

**„Welche?", fragte Jermen, der auch überrascht schien.**

**„Wir geben ihm einen Wächter mit."**

**Der Dekan nickte. **

**„Du hast recht. Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht..."**

**„Imelda kann mich doch begleiten.", schlug Harry vor, um diesen Strohhalm nur nicht fahren zu lassen.**

**„Ich glaube nicht, dass Imelda geeignet ist.", entgegneten Jermen. „Ein Wächter ist nicht nur ein Begleiter, Harry. Wir verbinden normalerweise einen Wächter auf etwas verbindlichere Art mit dem, den er bewachen muss. Wir stellen eine geistige, magische Verbindung zwischen den beiden Gehirnen her. Nein Harry, Alisios hat bereits einen Partner für Dich gefunden, nicht wahr?"**

**„Ich habe ein wenig nachgedacht. Es kommt nur einer in Frage. Draco Malfoy."**

**„Warum um alles in der Welt ausgerechnet Draco?", stöhnte Harry.**

**„Das kann ich Dir erklären, Harry.", sagte Jermen milde. „Einen Wächter zu bestellen ist nicht ganz trivial. Es gibt Wächter und Bewachte, die sich nicht miteinander vertragen, ähnlich wie bei den Blutgruppen...auch wenn es im Falle eines Wächters viele hundert verschiedene Unverträglichkeitsmöglichkeiten gibt. Du kannst Dir sicher vorstellen, dass es sehr aufwändig ist, diese Unverträglichkeiten heraus zu finden. **

**Zufälligerweise wissen wir, dass es zwischen Dir und Draco schon einmal eine Verbindung gegeben hat. Du hast etwas in Dir getragen, was ihm gehörte und es hat Dich nicht im geringsten beeinträchtigt. Erinnerst Du Dich?"**

**„Meinst Du Parsel?"**

**Parsel war die Sprache der Schlangen. Harry verstand ihre Sprache, was ihm im zweiten Schuljahr den Ruf eingebracht hatte, der Erbe von Slytherin zu sein. Diese Eigenschaft besaßen nur sehr wenige Zauberer und Harry hatte die seine durch den Versuch Voldemorts erlangt, ihn zu töten. Der Fluch des dunklen Lord war von Harry auf den Angreifer zurück geprallt, tötete um ein Haar Voldemort selbst und hinterließ auf Harrys Stirn eine blitzförmige Narbe, die ihn in der ganzen Zaubererwelt berühmt gemacht hatte. Das allein brachte ihn jedoch nicht in den Besitz dieser Fähigkeit. Wie Harry und Draco im fünften Schuljahr herausfanden, hatte Voldemort diese Fähigkeit schon Dracos Großvater, dem Vater seiner Mutter und damit den Nachkommen des Druiden und Mitbegründers von Hogwarts,Salazar Slytherin, durch einen mächtigen Zauber genommen. Harry schwante böses.**

„Genau das meinte ich. Wir haben den Beweis, dass eine magische Verbindung zwischen Dir und Draco möglich ist. Warum sollten wir eine mehrwöchige Zeremonie durchführen, um ein magisches Pendant zu Dir zu finden, wenn der Weg so einfach ist?"

Alisios wurde angewiesen, Draco zu holen. Während der alte Druide unterwegs war, ließ der Dekan Tee zubereiten. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, etwas mehr über Harry zu erfahren. Auch Imelda fand seine freundliche Aufmerksamkeit, was ihr große Erleichterung verschaffte. Als Alisios gefolgt von Draco Malfoy wieder das Büro betrat, erzählte Jermen gerade von einer Jugendsünde, als er auf die Druidenschule in der Bretagne ging.

Harry freute sich, dass Jermen ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem ersten Eindruck heute Abend anscheinend nicht erbost über seine Flucht war. Als er aber Draco erblickte, wurde er jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Imelda hinüber, stellte jedoch mit Schrecken fest, dass sie Draco zulächelte und für ihn, Harry, keine Beachtung übrig hatte. Als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, hatte Harry den Eindruck, in Ihrem Gesicht stünde Gleichgültigkeit. Er war fassungslos.

Draco war auf dem Weg zum Dekan von Alisios über die Geschehnisse aufgeklärt worden. Er grinste hämisch, als Harry ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Angst ansah.

„Jetzt muss ich auch noch Babysitter für Dich spielen.", höhnte er. „Was verlangst Du noch alles von mir als Dank dafür, dass du mir das Parseln zurück gegeben hast?"

„Draco, bitte!", wies ihn Jermen freundlich, aber bestimmt zurecht. „Ich glaube, Harry leidet schon genug darunter, sich nicht frei in La Valle bewegen zu dürfen. Mach es ihm nicht noch schwerer."

„War ein Scherz.", winkte Draco grinsend ab.

„Draco, es ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Scherze. Du übernimmst eine ausgesprochen verantwortliche Aufgabe. Wenn du gewillt bist uns zu helfen."

Harry sank in sich zusammen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Klatscher, der von der von den Treibern mit hölzernen Keulen über das Quidditchfeld geschlagen wurde.

„Ich werde gar nicht mehr gefragt...", murmelte er leise.

Jermen hatte es gehört.

„Du musst nicht, Harry, wenn Du nicht willst. Ich bin allerdings überzeugt, dass auch Du eine Chance haben solltest, Dich ein bisschen zu amüsieren. Wenn ich recht unterrichtet bin, ist Draco Dein Schulkamerad aus Hogwarts und Ihr beide seid seit einigen Jahren befreundet."

Draco lachte leise. Er genoss es offensichtlich zu sehen, wie Harry sich wand.

„Möchtest Du auch einen Tee?", fragte Jermen und sah Draco an. Dieser nickte. Jermen öffnete einen kleinen Schrank, der hinter ihm in das Bücherregal eingebaut war und holte eine Tasse heraus.

„Auch für Dich wird es nicht einfach", wandte sich Jermen wieder an Draco, während er den Tee eingoss. „Du wirst die Burg nicht ohne Harry verlassen können. Ihr seid miteinander verbunden, solange der Zauber wirkt. Er kann nicht ohne Dich, Du kannst nicht ohne ihn."

„Heißt das, dass wir jetzt auch in einem Appartement wohnen müssen?", fragte Harry entsetzt. Jermen lächelte.

„Nein. Innerhalb dieser Burg werdet Ihr frei sein. Wir werden die Formel so sprechen, dass sie nur außerhalb dieser Mauern wirkt."

Jermen ging zum Bücherregal auf der fensterabgewandten Seite, suchte kurz und zog ein Buch hervor. Er legte es auf den Schreibtisch. Alisios bat Imelda, hinaus zu gehen und vor der Tür zu warten. Jermen hatte inzwischen eine Seite des Buches aufgeschlagen. Er strich sie glatt, überflog kurz die Zeilen, die in schnörkeliger Schrift von Hand auf das Pergament geschrieben waren und sah dann auf.

„Seid Ihr bereit?"

Draco und Harry nickten. Jetzt sah auch Draco nicht mehr so glücklich aus. Er griff nach der Tasse und stürzte den Tee hinunter. Mit Genugtuung stellte Harry fest, dass Draco sich offensichtlich verbrannt hatte. Dass ein druidischer Zauber an Draco ausgeübt wurde hatte er nur ein einziges Mal erlebt. Es war an dem Tag geschehen, an dem die Lehrerin für Zaubertränke, eine Deutsche namens Helene Baumann die Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen von Harry auf Draco übertrug. Damit wurde das von Voldemort begangene Unrecht rückgängig gemacht.

Für Draco war diese Prozedur sehr unangenehm gewesen, nicht unbedingt wegen seines eigenen Empfindens, sondern weil er erleben musste, wie Harry unter entsetzlichen Schmerzen gelitten hatte. Nie vergaß er die unmenschlichen Schreie seines einstigen Gegners. Damals schwor er bei sich, dass er Harry dafür immer zur Seite stehen würde. Allerdings schloss dieser Schwur nicht ein, dass er immer freundlich zu ihm sein müsse. Er wollte es mit der Freundschaft nicht übertreiben, hätte er doch sein ihm eigenes Wesen verraten müssen.

Harry hatte Angst. Auch er erinnerte sich an diese schlimme Stunde. Danach war er mit druidischen Zeremonien erst einmal in Ruhe gelassen worden. Er wollte keine Schmerzen ertragen müssen. Er sah zu Draco hinüber, der nun neben ihm auf dem Stuhl saß, auf dem Imelda noch wenige Augenblicke vorher gesessen hatte. Draco wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Sein Blick war ernst, sein Gesicht blass und Harry hatte mit einem mal den Eindruck, Draco empfinde ähnlich wie er.

Jermen hatte sein Büro mit Hilfe zweier magischer Kerzen in blaues Licht getaucht. Jetzt hob er die Hände, sah Harry und Draco an und murmelte die Worte, die auf der Buchseite standen. Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Kopf öffnete. Es schmerzte nicht, eher war es ein Gefühl, als wäre ein Fenster geöffnet worden und ein Strom frischer Luft wehte herein. Er spürte, wie sein Geist aus dem Kopf glitt,.. nein, ihn nicht verließ, sondern zu wachsen schien. Wie Tentakel eines Octopus tastete sein Geist nach etwas, das Harry nicht kannte. Dann plötzlich spürte er Widerstand, ein anderer Tentakel berührte seinen und verknotete sich mit ihm.

Jermen beobachtete Harry und Draco. Jetzt schien er zufrieden zu sein. Er nickte, hob die Stimme und sprach einige weitere Worte. Als würde eine Schachtel geschlossen, schloss sich Harrys Kopf. Das Gefühl sein Geist würde wachsen, hörte schlagartig auf. Nichts war mehr zu spüren. Die Kerzen flackerten kurz, drohten zu erlöschen, dann brannten die Flammen hoch, hell und gelb leuchtend und das schwarze Licht verschwand.

„Es ist nur vorübergehend und zu Deinem Schutz, Harry.", wandte Jermen ein. „Du hast jetzt einen Wächter, der nicht Deine Gedanken überwacht, sondern Deine Gefühle. Er wird jede Gefahr sofort erkennen, denn die Dämonen werden Dein Gefühl beeinflussen. Es ist wie ein dunkler Schatten, der sich über Dich legt. Du spürst ihn, nicht mit Deinem wachen Kopf, sondern nur in Deinem Innersten. Und das erkennt Dein Wächter. Er wird Dich außerhalb dieser Burg begleiten. Egal, wo Du hin gehst. Er wird uns warnen, wenn Du La Valle verlassen willst."

Alisios öffnete die Tür und bat Imelda wieder herein. Harry sah verwirrt auf. Im ersten Augenblick fühlte er nichts. Dann spürte er eine Form von Beklemmung, die aber nicht richtig greifbar war. Vorsichtig sah er Draco an und bemerkte, dass dieser sich nicht sehr wohl fühlte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Du Dich so mies anfühlst.", knurrte Draco. „Wenn ich das geahnt hätte, hätte ich es nicht gemacht."

„Bei Dir würde ich es nie machen.", entgegnete Harry, der sich über Dracos Bemerkung ärgerte. „Bei Dir weiß ich, dass es nur mies sein kann."

Draco sah Harry ernst an. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Kann ich gehen?", fragte Imelda plötzlich. Sie war die ganze Zeit dabei gestanden und hatte sich still verhalten. Jetzt auf einmal schien sie ungeduldig. „Ich meine, es ist spät und morgen beginnen die Vorlesungen wieder um acht. Ich möchte ins Bett."

„Ja, geh nur, Imelda.", sagte Jermen.

„Also dann, Tschüs!"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. Harry sah ihr enttäusch nach. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich herausgehalten hatte, gerade so, als wollte sie den Ärger auf Harry abwälzen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt und hatte sich so unscheinbar benommen, wie es ein Mensch nur tun konnte. Kein Wort der Verteidigung, keine Geste des Mitgefühls und keine Bezeugung irgendwelcher Freundschaft war von ihr ausgegangen.

Langsam schwand das beklemmende Gefühl. Harry richtete sich auf.

„Also dann", sagte er, „Sie hat das Stichwort gegeben. Können wir auch gehen?"

„Ja.", brummte Jermen nachdenklich. „Ich hoffe, Du nimmst es mir nicht übel. Ich meine es nicht böse mit Dir. Vielleicht wirst Du eines Tages verstehen."

Harry war schon draußen auf dem Flur, als Jermen ihm durch die Tür seines Büros nachrief:

„Noch etwas, Harry, wir werden Dich in Zukunft auf dem Laufenden halten!"

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", murmelte Harry, dann ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er nur mühsam auf. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Was für ein verfluchter Tag war gestern gewesen. Warum hatte sich Imelda so komisch benommen, nachdem alles so gut angelaufen war? Die eine Stunde, die sie im Büro des Dekan verbracht hatten, ernüchterte ihn gewaltig. Er fühlte sich von Imelda im Stich gelassen und verraten. Sie hatte kein Wort gesagt, nicht ein einziges mal Partei für ihn ergriffen. Sie hatte sich hinter ihm versteckt.

Harry stieß einen Fluch aus. Warum waren Frauen nur so kompliziert? Ständig musste er raten, was sie wollten, das war schon bei Hermine so, nur bei ihr fiel es ihm etwas leichter, denn er kannte sie fast sein halbes Leben lang.

Von Draco spürte er nichts. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Vielleicht war alles doch nur ein böser Traum gewesen? Er kleidete sich an, schlang ein paar kalte Toasts vom Vortag herunter und verbrühte sich an der Tasse Kaffee, die er in aller Eile aus Instant-Pulver und heißem Wasser gebraut hatte. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er sich für die erste Vorlesung beeilen musste. Warum musste er sich eigentlich beeilen? Was wollte er hier? Er befand sich in dieser Burg, weil andere es so beschlossen hatten. Sie hatten über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden, dass er studieren sollte. Er wollte doch nur Sucher in einer Quidditch-Mannschaft sein, nichts mehr, nichts weniger. Zwar waren die Erfolge der Hogwartsmannschaft in der Liga nie besonders berauschend gewesen, aber als Sucher, dass wusste er, konnte er es durchaus mit einigen guten Profis aufnehmen.

Heute, nach den Seminaren, würde er mit Draco sprechen und ihn fragen, ob er nicht ins Dorf mitkommen wollte. Er musste hier heraus. Das wurde ihm mit einem mal so klar, dass der Gedanke den ganzen Tag beherrschte. Draco grinste breit, als Harry ihn fragte.

„Brauchst Du jetzt meine Erlaubnis? Das hättest Du vor acht Jahren nicht gedacht, oder?"

„Hör auf, Draco", sagte Harry sichtlich genervt. „Ich habe keinen Bock auf Deine Sticheleien. Ich will hier raus, und zwar schnell. Tu mir einfach den Gefallen."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schon gut.", sagte er gespielt großzügig. „Willst Du mit Imelda ins Dorf? Ich muss leider dabei sein..."

„Blödmann.", knurrte Harry. „Es ist mir egal, ob Imelda dabei ist oder nicht. Ich will ins Dorf und das ohne großen Aufstand."

„Das ist schade, dass es Dir egal ist.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm, die ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Er wandte sich um und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das hast Du gewusst, Draco!", sagte er böse. Dann sah er Imelda hilflos an und versuchte, sich zu erklären.

„Nein, es ist mir im Prinzip nicht egal, Imelda. Ich freue mich, wenn Du mitkommst. Ich will das nur nicht mit Draco diskutieren, denn ich finde, es geht ihn nichts an. Deswegen habe ich es gesagt."

Imelda betrachtete ihn mit einer Spur von Spott in ihrem Blick. Als sie jedoch Harrys Verzweiflung sah, besann sie sich und meinte:

„Ich habe das schon verstanden. Du bist ein wenig empfindlich, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht empfindlich", grollte Harry. „Wie wärst Du drauf, wenn Du Dein ganzes Leben lang angestarrt worden wärst, weil Du eine Narbe auf der Stirn hast? Wie wärst Du drauf, wenn ausgerechnet derjenige, der Dich Dein ganzes Leben lang nur gepiesackt und verspottet hat, solch eine Macht über Dich bekommt, dass Du ihn fragen musst, wenn Du ins Dorf willst? Wie wärst Du drauf, wenn ständig irgendein Idiot versuchen würde, Dich umzubringen? Nennst Du das empfindlich?"

Er drehte sich um und stapfte davon, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Soll ich Dich nachher abholen?", rief Draco ihm nach.

„Ja mach das.", seufzte Harry.


	7. 7 Die Brüder

**Titel: Harry Potter und der Bund des Falken **

**Autor: **Luka

Altersbeschränkung: 12

**Disclaimer: **Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte von mir entwickelt wurden und die nicht von JKR stammen. ( So z.B. Henri Perpignan, Llyr, Gwenaela, Imelda Mortescue, die Brüder, Bruder Bertrand, Vater Edgar und Frère Antoine, auch die Druiden der Druidenuniversität und der Compte)

**7. Die Brüder **

Harry hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt, als es an seine Appartementtür klopfte. Er wunderte sich über seinen Zorn Imelda gegenüber, denn eigentlich hatte ihn einfreudiger Schreck durchfahren, als er ihre Stimme gehört hatte. Andererseits wollte er sie treffen, denn er fühlte sich nach wie vor von ihr im Stich gelassen. Vielleicht war auch ein bisschen der Wunsch nach Vergeltung die Triebfeder für seinen Wutausbruch gewesen.

Er verstand Imelda einfach nicht. Oft hatte er das Gefühl gehabt. Sie wäre wenigstens eine Spur von verliebt in ihn, was schon mal eine ausbaufähige Basis gewesen wäre. Dann wiederum brüskierte sie ihn, als wolle sie ihn bewusst bremsen oder gar zurück weisen. Normal war das jedenfalls nicht.

Harry hob seine Hand in Richtung der Tür, woraufhin sie aufsprang. Draco steckte seinen Kopf durch die Öffnung, grinste breit und fragte:

„Kann man sich wieder in Deine Nähe trauen?"

Es war noch nicht oft geschehen, dass Harry sich über Besuch von Draco gefreut hatte, aber dieses Mal war er fast dankbar, dass er ihn aus seiner Grübelei herausriss.

„Es wäre das erste mal, dass Du Dich bei mir nicht trauen würdest.", entgegnete Harry salopp. „Komm herein. Ich muss mich noch anziehen. Es ist kalt und regnet, nicht wahr?"

Draco trat ein und ging zum warmen Kaminfeuer.

„Kalt ist es. Aber der Regen hat aufgehört. Hast Du etwas dagegen, wenn wir gleich noch Imelda und Gwen abholen?"

Harry hantierte an seinem Schrank und holte eine dicke Daunenjacke heraus.

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", antwortete er durch offenstehende die Schlafzimmertür. „Dann hat es ja vielleicht noch eine Chance, lustig zu werden."

„Lustig kannst Du es mit mir auch haben. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn man Potter heißt."

Harry ignorierte die Spitze. Er tauchte nach seinen gefütterten Stiefeln, einem Lichterfest-Geschenk von Sirius, das ihm in den kalten Wintern von Hogwarts schon manches Mal warme Füße beschert hatte. Sie sahen nicht mehr ganz neu aus, dafür war ihm die Pflege immer schon zu aufwändig gewesen. Einmal im Jahr, kurz vor dem Winter, fettete er sie dick ein, damit sie kein Wasser hindurchließen. Dabei entfernte er häufig eine dicke Kruste Dreck. Remus regte sich gerne darüber auf, zumal die Reinigung mit dem Zauberstab zu erledigen war und keine besondere Anstrengung bedeutete.

Warm angezogen kam Harry aus seinem Schlafzimmer heraus und ging zur Tür.

„Kommst Du?", fragte er. Draco löste sich vom Feuer und verließ mit Harry dessen Wohnung.

Ein paar Minuten später stapften sie in Begleitung der beiden jungen Frauen über die Bohlen der Zugbrücke, die den Torbau mir der Burg verband. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab mit den Lumos-Zauber zum Leuchten gebracht, Gwen hielt eine leuchtende Kugel in der Hand. Draco hielt sich vornehm zurück und überließ Imelda den Platz neben Harry.

Harrys Herz klopfte wild, als sie sich dem Tor näherten. Der Schrecken seiner letzten Fluchterfahrung steckte ihm noch in den Gliedern. Würde der Sturm ihn wieder zurück in den Stollen blasen? Dann musste er grinsen. Imelda hatte es ihm nicht geglaubt. Dann würde sie es wohl glauben müssen. Gwen drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte.

„Imelda hat es mir erzählt.", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich freue mich, dass es jetzt doch klappt. Mir wäre es komisch vorgekommen, wenn Du nie dabei gewesen wärst, wenn wir ins Dorf gehen. Du gehörst doch dazu..."

Eine Welle von Rührung und Selbstmitleid schoss in Harry empor und er musste kräftig gegen den Klos im Hals anschlucken. Mühsam rang er sich ein Lächeln ab, nicht imstande, ein Wort heraus zu bringen.

„Verhätschele ihn nicht so.", sagte Draco bissig. Das holte Harry in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Fast sah er noch einen Grund, Draco dankbar zu sein.

Die Schritte hallten in dem Stollen. Keiner sprach nun ein Wort. Anscheinend warteten alle darauf, was am Tor mit Harry passieren würde. Um nicht einfach passives Opfer zu sein, beschleunigte Harry seinen Schritt und trat als erster vor die kleine Pforte im Tor.

„Lasst mich bitte.", sagte er leise, aber eindringlich. Er hob seine Hand und berührte mit zittrigen Fingern das Holz. Ein lautes Knarren ertönte, was ihn einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. Einen Augenblick später sah er durch die Öffnung in einen sternenklaren Himmel. Schwarz zeichneten sich die umliegenden Hänge gegen das samtene glimmen der Nach ab. Vor ihnen spiegelte sich der Mond in einer großen Pfütze, die der Regen vor dem Tor hinterlassen hatte.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Du hast magische Kräfte!", verkündete Draco mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. Er klatschte geziert in die Hände.

„Hör doch auf.", sagte Gwen. „Findest Du nicht, dass er schon genug Schwierigkeiten hat?"

„Der Arme...", grinste Draco.

Harry spürte mit einem Mal, wie sich ein Arm in den seinen Schob und ihn festhielt. Mit sanftem Druck schob Imelda ihn auf den schmalen, steinigen Fußweg zu, der zum Ort hinunter führte.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Harry. Er ist wohl noch ein bisschen zurückgeblieben, er pubertiert noch. Sonst bräuchte er nicht ständig diese Selbstbeweihräucherung. Wir beide gehen jetzt ins Dorf und trinken bei Salvatore einen Cappuccino."

Harry ließ sich willenlos führen. Alles, was ihn in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden bedrückt hatte, war verflogen. Es gab nur noch das Gefühl dieses zierlichen Armes, der sich in seine Armbeuge geschoben hatte und eine wunderbare Genugtuung, als er das verblüffte Gesicht von Draco sah.

Der Weg war nicht immer ganz ungefährlich. An manchen Stellen waren Stufen in den Fels gehauen und dort, wo es auf der Talseite senkrecht hinunter ging, hatten die Druiden ein stabiles Eisengeländer eingelassen. Aber manche andere Stellen waren nicht so gut befestigt und die natürlichen Stufen der Felsen hatten sehr unterschiedliche Höhe. Leicht konnte man stolpern oder auf dem etwas glitschigen, feuchten Boden ausrutschen. Hätten Imelda und er sich nicht gegenseitig festgehalten, wären Beide mehrmals gefallen. Erst ziemlich weit unten, kurz vor den ersten der weißen Häuser mit den Schiefergedeckten Dächern wurde der Weg flacher und so breit, dass sie alle nebeneinander gehen konnten.

Zwischen den Häusern war die Gasse mit groben Steinen gepflastert, die nass im Fackelschein der Straßenbeleuchtung glänzten. Es hier nicht so windig, wie oben vor der Burg, aber auch hier war es kalt und ungemütlich. Entsprechend wenig Menschen begegneten ihnen. Einige wenige eilten von Hauseingang zu Hauseingang und waren schnell wieder in einer der warmen Stuben verschwunden. Als sie sich dem Marktplatz näherten, kamen ihnen schon einmal angeheiterte Studenten entgegen, die direkt nach der letzten Seminarstunde nach La Valle hinunter gestiegen waren, um den abendlichen Zug durch die drei Kneipen des Orten zu beginnen.

Die erste Kneipe, ein wirklich winziges, windschiefes Gasthaus mit proppevollem Schankraum und einem alten Mann, der gegen den Stimmenlärm in die Tasten eines Klaviers hämmerte, hatten sie nun schon hinter sich und steuerten nun den Kater an, der zentral, mitten auf dem Marktplatz gegenüber der Pizzeria von Salvatore lag. Hier lief gute Musik vom Band, man konnte zwischen sieben belgischen und französischen Bieren wählen und traf hier wirklich jeden, der mit der Universität zu tun hatte. Um diese Tageszeit war es auch hier schon brechend voll.

Viel ruhiger ging es bei Salvatore zu. Im Winter hatte er einen großen Teil seiner Eisdiele in eine Pizzeria verwandelt. Eis konnte man immer noch bei ihm bekommen, aber in der kalten Jahreszeit stand vielen der Sinn eher nach Wärme. Schon der Duft nach Pizza, Olivenöl und Käse machte Appetit. Salvatore selbst war ein fast hagerer, langer Mann, unter dessen schwarzer Stirnlocke zwei ebenso schwarze Augen hervorblitzten. Er hatte sich eine lange, fast bis zum Boden reichende, makellos weiße Schürze umgebunden. Über dem Arm trug er immer, ob er servierte, Wein einschenkte oder kassierte eine saubere, weiße und penibel gefaltete Serviette.

„Ah, Signora Imelda und ihre liebreizende Freundin Gwenaela. Willkommen in meine bescheidene Lokal."

Er streckte sich kurz und sah sich um. Dann wies er mit dem Arm in den Gastraum.

„Ich habe gesehen ihre Platz ist noch frei. Bitte mir zu folgen..."

Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und hob die Hand in Richtung eines leeren Tisches, der in einer Nische unmittelbar neben einem gigantischen Kachelofen stand. Rings um den Ofen verlief eine hölzerne Bank, auf der bequeme Kissen zum Sitzen einluden. Die beiden Frauen fragten nicht, sondern rutschten direkt auf die Bank und lehnten sich behaglich gegen den Ofen.

„Das ist der wärmste Platz im ganzen Dorf.", seufzte Gwen mit einem Augenaufschlag. „Tut mir leid, dass ihr ihn nicht bekommt, aber wir Frauen frieren doch so leicht..."

Draco grinste.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert. Aber Ihr habt recht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich hierher gekommen bin, saßen die Herren auf den Stühlen und die Frauen am Ofen. Ihr tut mir wirklich leid."

„Ich sitze auch gern am Ofen.", meinte Harry.

„Soll ich dazu etwas sagen...", spottete Draco.

„Nee.", sagte Harry trocken. „Machos lieben es härter. Ich weiß. Sie tun mir leid."

„Hört auf Jungs.", sagte Imelda streng. „Ich will nicht, dass Ihr Euch ständig streitet. Auch wenn es Euch Spaß macht, mir macht es keinen, ständig von Euch zu hören, wie toll ihr seid. Darin seid ihr beide Machos!"

Bevor einer der Beiden etwas darauf entgegnen konnte, tauchte Salvatore am Tisch auf und verteilte die Speisekarten, die er in der Armbeuge hielt.

„Darf ich den Herrschaften einen kleinen Apparativ bringen?", fragte er geschäftstüchtig.

„Was ist das?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Dämel.", feixte Draco. „Das ist ein Port oder ein Sherry oder so etwas. Trinkt man vor dem Essen. Man merkt, dass Du in einer Vorstadtsiedlung aufgewachsen bist."

Im nächsten Augenblick schrie er kur auf, dann fuhr seine Hand zum Knie und er begann es mit schmerzvollem Blick zu reiben. Imelda sah ihn nur zornig an.

„Ich weiß, was ein Apparativ ist. Ich wollte nur wissen, was Herr... äh bringen wollte..."

„Sagen Sie einfach Salvatore, Signore.", antwortete dieser. „Ich dachte an eine Camparie Orange, Spezialrezept von unsere Haus."

„Wollt Ihr hier essen?", fragte Harry mit Blick auf die beiden Frauen. Der Duft der Pizza war ihm in die Nase gestiegen und hatte im bewusst gemacht, dass er am Mittag nur eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte. Mit einem Mal rumorte es gewaltig in seinem Bauch. Er hatte Hunger.

„Ich esse nur einen Salat...", meinte Gwen.

Imelda dagegen sah Harry fast vorwurfsvoll an. „Meinst Du, ich würde hier nur einen Cappuccino trinken? Die Pizza hier ist viel zu gut."

„Danke Signora." Salvatore gab seiner Stimme einen Unterton von Stolz.

„Ich nehme einen.", verkündete Draco fröhlich.

„Ich auch...Ich auch...", fielen die beiden Frauen ein.

Harry verspürte eher eine Lust auf ein Bier. Wie lange hatte er schon kein Butterbier mehr getrunken. Bei Henry auf Perpignans Place gab es vorwiegend Wein, und, auch wenn es immer sehr gute Weine waren, hatte sich Harry nie richtig daran gewöhnen können. Zwar bildete er langsam einen zielsicheren Geschmack, aber das Bier fehlte ihm einfach.

„Haben Sie Butterbier?", fragte er.

Salvatore sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann lächelte er.

„Sie sind der Inglese, über den in der letzten Zeit so viel gesprochen wurde, nicht wahr?"

„Ich komme aus England...", antwortete Harry zögerlich. „Hier wird über mich gesprochen?"

„Ah, verzeihen Sie Signore. Ich als Chef des Hauses bekomme natürlich einiges mit. Ich dachte, Sie wüssten..."

„Wer redet über mich?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. „Was erzählt man?"

Salvatore wand sich spürbar.

„Nun ja, man erzählte mir...", sagte er verlegen, „Sie seien dieser junge Mann, der hier vor jemandem versteckt wird... Sie sprachen von Ihrer Narbe..."

„Und, wer erzählt das?", bohrte Harry.

„Signore, wir haben hier oft die Lehrer von oben zu Gast. Bei einem Gläschen Wein wird über dies und das gesprochen. Aber seien Sie versichert, man redet nicht schlecht von Ihnen. Allerdings scheinen Sie einiges mitgemacht zu haben..."

Er hatte nach der Serviette gegriffen, die er nun in seinen Händen verdrehte. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Harry fühlte plötzlich Sympathie für den kleinen Mann. Er nickte und versuchte dabei freundlich zu blicken. Salvatore registrierte das mit Erleichterung.

„Butterbier haben wir keines.", sagte er schnell um das Thema zu wechseln. „Aber ich kann Ihnen ein sehr gutes Trappistenbier anbieten. Es ist dunkel und sehr malzig. Meine Bruder ist Mönch in Saint Juste de Valporal und ich kann versichern, dass es rein und gut ist. Kein Chemie..."

Er sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Der nickte.

„Gut, das probiere ich."

Salvatore nickte und verschwand hinter der Theke. Eine Weile starrten sie schweigend in die aufgeschlagenen Karten. Es war angenehm leer im Raum. In einigen wenigen Nischen saßen vereinzelt Paare und unterhielten sich gedämpft. Mit einem Mal schob Imelda ihre Hand über den Tisch und berührte Harrys Arm. Ein Schauer durchzuckte ihn, fast war er versucht, den Arm reflexartig zurück zu ziehen, aber er konnte sich im letzten Moment beherrschen.

„Dann hat es ja doch einen Erfolg gehabt, dass wir beide mit dem Besen abhauen wollten.", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Harry fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen der Enttäuschung, die er noch vor kaum einer Stunde gespürt hatte und dieser Annäherung, die ihn so sehr dahin schmelzen ließ, dass ihm wieder einmal die passenden Worte fehlten. Er fühlte seine Wangen brennen, sah verlegen auf den Tisch, aber dann fasste sich und antwortete:

„Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum Du Dich gestern so von mir zurück gezogen hast."

Im gleichen Augenblick bereute er schon, was er gesagt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie zu seiner Überraschung. „Ich hatte Angst, von der Uni zu fliegen..."

„Diese Angst habe ich nicht. Ich werde niemals von dieser Uni fliegen, solange Voldemort frei herum läuft."

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm mit diesem Voldemort?", fragte sie. Draco sah Harry aufmerksam an. Er schien gespannt, was Harry antworten würde. Harry betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Draco war noch nicht zu seiner Hochform aufgelaufen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er mit Sicherheit schon einen sarkasmustriefenden Angriff auf Harry vorgenommen. Seltsamerweise hielt er sich heute zurück. Jetzt war Harry gespannt, wie Draco auf seine Antwort reagieren würde. Es stand zu erwarten, dass eine Reihe bissiger Kommentare folgen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man es schlimm nennen kann, wenn dieser Voldemort schon versucht hat einen umzubringen, als ich ein Baby war. Er hat damals meine Eltern getötet, nur ist er dabei fast selbst draufgegangen, als er den Todesfluch gegen mich aussprach und der an mir abgeprallt und auf ihn zurückgeschleudert wurde. Ich durfte dann bei meiner Tante aufwachsen, die wie der Rest ihrer Familie ein Monster in Menschengestalt war. Vierzehn Jahre hatte ich einigermaßen Ruhe vor Voldemort, bis auf ein paar kleine Vorkommnisse, bei denen ich immer wieder um mein Leben kämpfen musste. Aber als ich vierzehn war, kam er wieder und hatte all seine Macht zurück bekommen. Seit dem bin ich immer wieder heftig mit ihm zusammen geprallt und mehr oder weniger auf der Flucht. Es gibt nicht viele Orte, an denen ich sicher bin. Hogwarts war einer..."

„Du bist zäh, Potter.", brummte Draco müde.

„Mir ist das bisher gar nicht so bewusst gewesen.", sagte Gwen mit einem Hauch Mitleid in der Stimme.

„Woher solltest Du es auch wissen?", meinte Harry.

Salvatore kam an den Tisch zurück. Er balancierte ein rundes Tablett auf den gespreizten Fingern seiner linken Hand, worauf drei hohe Gläser mit rötlich trübem Getränk und Strohhalmen und ein Krug mit schwarzem, schaumbekrönten Bier standen. Schwungvoll, jedoch ohne einen Tropfen zu vergießen, senkte er das Tablett und verteilte die Getränke. Dann stellte er das Tablett auf einen Nachbartisch, zückte mit gleich eleganter Bewegung einen Block, schlug ein freies Blatt auf und fragte:

„Haben die Herrschaften schon gewählt?"

Imelda und Harry bestellten sich eine Pizza, Draco wählte eine kleine Portion Cannelloni und Gwen den angekündigten Salatteller.

„Was ist mit Dir, Malfoy?", fragte Harry, jetzt langsam ernsthaft um seinen Wächter besorgt.

„Keine Ahnung...", antwortete Draco. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Grippe in den Knochen. Es ist ganz schön zugig dort oben."

„Jetzt wird bloß nicht krank.", sagte Harry mit leichtem Schreck. „Ich habe es gerade geschafft, mal aus dem Gemäuer heraus zu kommen, und Du wirst krank? Willst Du etwa, dass ich wieder fest hänge?"

„Weißt Du was, Potter, mir ist es ziemlich egal..."

Draußen fuhr knatternd ein alter Lastwagen vor. Direkt vor der Tür hielt er mit quietschenden Bremsen, Ein Poltern ertönte. Die Tür zum Restaurant wurde aufgerissen und hagerer Mann in einer langen, erdbraunen Kutte kam herein. Es war ein Mönch, dessen kleine, intelligent blickende Augen mit behänder Geschwindigkeit die Leute in den Tischnischen musterten und sich dann zur Theke wandten.

„Salvatore!", rief der Mönch und breitete seine Arme aus. Es folgte eine laute und fröhliche Unterhaltung in Italienisch. Dabei bemerkte Harry, wie Salvatore einen Blick zu ihnen hinüber warf, dem die listigen Augen des Mönchs folgten. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel verließ der Mönch das Restaurant. Es war wieder ein Klappern und ein Rumsen zu hören, dann folgte ein rollendes Poltern und der Mönch erschien wieder. Er rollte ein Fass durch die Tür, wuchtete es in einen Schrank unter der Theke, nahm ein offensichtlich leeres Fass auf die Schulter und verschwand mit einem fröhlichen „Arrividerci!", das er mit einem freundlichen Grinsen in Richtung des Tisches warf, an dem die vier jungen Leute saßen.

Als Salvatore das bestellte Essen brachte, sagte er stolz:

„Das war meine Bruder, Vittorio. Er hat gebracht eine neue Fass mit den gute Bier von Trappisten. Schmeckt es Ihnen?"

Er hatte sich mit der Frage an Harry gewandt.

„Es ist gut.", nickte er.

„Vittorio ist ein guter Freund von Alisios.", sagte Salvatore beiläufig und ging wieder zur Theke zurück.

„Was meinte er damit?", fragte Harry verwundert in leisem Ton. „Er tut so, als müsste mich das interessieren..."

„Denk Dir nichts dabei.", antwortete Gwen. „Salvatore ist manchmal etwas seltsam. Aber er ist ein lieber und netter Kerl."

Harry schnitt sich ein Tortenstück aus seiner Pizza heraus. Er hatte Imelda beobachtet, die sich ein Dreieck herausgeschnitten hatte und dieses nun in einer Hand hielt und abbiss. In Hogwarts hatte es, soweit er sich erinnerte nur an Haloween Pizza gegeben und das war eine amerikanische, mit sehr dickem Teig und wenig belag gewesen. Diese, die Harry nun vor sich sah war das genaue Gegenteil und sie duftete verführerisch. Genussvoll biss er hinein. Schon nach wenigen Bissen bedauerte er, vorher noch nie eine echte italienische Pizza gegessen zu haben.

Eher zufällig fiel, als er zu seinem letzten Stück gekommen war, sein Blick auf den Teller von Draco. Zu seinem Erstaunen musste er feststellen, dass der Teller kaum angerührt war.

„Was ist mit Dir?", fragte er.

„Keinen Appetit...", knurrte Draco und schob den Teller von sich. „Lasst uns abhauen."

„Bist Du krank?", fragte Gwen besorgt.

Draco sah sie prüfend an. Dann sagte er langsam:

„Ich bin nicht krank. Ich...glaube, es hängt mit Potter zusammen." Er wandte seinen Blick zu Harry. „Ich weiß jetzt, was der Dekan meinte. Die Dämonen sind nicht sehr weit weg."

„Meinst Du Salvatore?", fragte Harry aufgeschreckt und blickte verstohlen zur Theke hinüber. Salvatore hatte ein Tuch in der Hand und polierte Gläser. Er hielt jedes prüfend gegen das Licht. War es sauber, stellte er es in einen Glasschrank hinter der Theke. Zufällig sah er zu dem Tisch hinüber und bemerkte Harrys Blick. Er lächelte.

„Nein. Es ist nicht Salvatore.", knurrte Draco. „Dann müsste es stärker werden, wenn er kommt. Es ist sehr unbestimmt. Irgendwo hier in der Gegend, vermute ich. Jedenfalls fühle ich mich absolut mies, wenn Du in der Nähe bist..."

Auf dem Rückweg hakte sich Imelda bei Harry ein. Sie hatten in der Kneipe am Markt noch einige Bier getrunken, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie den steilen Weg gefährlich schwankend hinauf stiegen. Draco war missmutig bei ihnen gesessen und hatte ein Bier nach dem anderen hinunter gekippt. Jetzt wankte er voraus, seinen Zauberstab als Laterne nutzend und ständig irgendwelche Verwünschungen murmelnd. Gwen, die klarste von allen, weil sie zum Schluss nur noch Wasser getrunken hatte, versuchte neben ihm zu gehen, was gar nicht einfach war, denn Draco vollführte manchen Schwenker, der ihn gefährlich nahe an den Abgrund brachte. Immer wieder musste Gwen ihren Arm ausstrecken und Draco am Zipfel seines Umhanges zurückzerren, was ihr anfangs noch einigen Spott, je höher sie kamen und je kälter der Wind pfiff jedoch laute Flüche über die Lippen kommen ließ.

Durch die Klarheit der Nacht war es eiskalt geworden. Schwarz stach der Himmel gegen den hellen Fels ab und der Wind fuhr mit eisigen Klauen unter die Kleider. Harry fror nicht. Er fühlte die Berührung von Imelda, was ihn jede Kälte vergessen ließ. Sein Herz pochte wild. Heiße Ströme durchflossen seine Adern. Auf halbem Weg nahm er seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn Imelda um die Schultern. Sie dankte es ihm mit einem tiefen Blick in die Augen.

„Du Imelda...", lallte Harry glucksend. „Weissu was?"

„Nee Harry. Weiß ich nich."

„Weissu was..."

Was wollte er eigentlich sagen? Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte. Nur das Wort Liebe brachte er nicht über die Lippen. Irgendetwas freundliches musste er jetzt aber sagen, er wusste, dass es der richtige Augenblick war.

„Nun sag es doch endlich, Potter!", grölte Draco von Vorn. „Sag ihr doch endlich, dass Du verschossen bist in sie!"

„Malfoy, du Arsch!"

Harry hätte sich am liebsten losgerissen und sich auf Draco gestürzt. Aber in dem Augenblick blieb Imelda stehen und nahm ihm den Schwung.

„Stimmt das?", fragte sie.

Harry wurde rot. Verlegen nickte er, froh, dass es dunkel war und sie seine Verlegenheit vielleicht nicht bemerkte.

„Du bist süß.", flötete Imelda und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Dabei sah sie Harry nahezu geringschätzig an. Ein Stich fuhr durch sein Herz.

Eine viertel Stunde später kamen sie am Tor der Burg an. Draco wankte spritzend quer durch die Pfütze. Die anderen Drei machten einen Bogen darum. Über dem Tor quietschte eine alte Laterne im Wind und warf ein flackerndes Licht auf die Vier. Draco klatschte mit der flachen Hand gegen das Tor, worauf hin es aufschwang. Ein eigenartiges Licht glomm in dem Stollen, der durch die Torburg führte. Es schien wie ein leichtes Glühen in der Wand zu stecken. Das Glimmen reichte aus, den Stollen in ein gedämpftes Licht zu tauchen, gerade so hell, dass man für den Weg keine Lampe benötigte. Draco stand wankend vor der Öffnung und starrte auf das Leuchten.

„Ey, was ist das denn?", grölte er. „Sinnas schon die Dämonen?"

Harry war schlagartig nüchtern geworden. Unsicher sah er sich um, jedoch beleuchtete die schwankende Lampe über dem Tor nur einen kleinen Kreis.

„Wartet. Ich werd's Euch zeigen!", lallte Draco und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der im Ärmel seines Umhangs steckte.

„Draco, nicht!", rief Harry. „Wenn es die Dämonen sind, wirst Du mit unserem Zauber nichts gegen sie tun können! Außerdem bist Du stinkbesoffen! Mach keinen Blödsinn!"

Draco sah sich einen Augenblick lang um.

„Scheiß drauf.", würgte er mühsam hervor. Dann hob er den Zauberstab und Murmelte einen Spruch, den Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Ein grellweißer Blitz schoss aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor. Er fuhr durch den Stollen, prallte an den Wänden ab und zuckte von Links nach Rechts, Mit einem Mal ertönte ein Schrei.

„Ha, siehst Du? Ich hab einen!", lachte Draco auf. Doch da griffen Hände aus Licht aus dem Stollen heraus und fassten ihn, wie ein Kind, das seine Puppe nimmt, fest an beiden Armen und hoben ihn hoch. Wenige Augenblicke später stolperte Alisios aus dem Stollen hervor, die Kutte versengt und das wenige, übrig gebliebene Haar wirr in alle Richtungen stehend.

„Du Wahnsinniger!" brüllte er. Dann sah er Harry und die beiden Frauen, die wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben waren. Ein kurzer Wink zu den Händen ließ diese verschwinden. Draco fiel zu Boden und kullerte in die Pfütze.

„Gut dass Du kommst.", sagte er zu Harry. „Wir warten schon auf Dich."

Harry war bei dem Fluch schlagartig ernüchtert. Jetzt versuchte er gerade zu stehen und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass auch er einige Bier getrunken hatte. Alisios wandte sich um und betrachtete Draco mit angewidertem Gesicht.

„Wir haben Dich zum Wächter gemacht.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Und Du hast nichts anderes im Kopf, als Dich zu betrinken. Ich glaube, es war eine schwerwiegend falsche Entscheidung. Sie zu, dass Du nüchtern wirst und melde Dich im Sekretariat."

Er winkte Harry kurz und stampfte eilig durch den Stollen. Gwen und Imelda sahen sich Achselzuckend an. Dann nahm Gwen Draco beim Arm und zog ihn durch das Tor.

„Komm", sagte sie fast mütterlich, „ich mache Dir erst einmal einen starken Kaffee und dann sehen wir, welcher Zauber Dich wieder nüchtern macht."

Imelda warf Harry einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu, dann trottete sie hinter Draco und Gwen her in die Burg.

Mit einem Mal wurde Harry bewusst, dass er fror. Klappernd schlugen seine Zähne aufeinander. Er gab sich einen Ruck und trat durch das Tor. Vor sich hörte er die eiligen Schritte von Draco und den beiden Frauen, hinter ihm fiel das Tor laut in Schloss. Harry beeilte sich, zu Alisios aufzuschließen. Als er ihn erreicht hatte und etwas atemlos neben ihm her lief, meinte Alisios:

„Wir haben anscheinend großes Glück gehabt, dass die Landschaft hier einigermaßen Wasserreich ist. Wir haben alarmierende Nachrichten aus Perpignans Place erhalten."

Dann grinste er vor sich hin.

„Du hast auch einen Grund zur Freude, mein Junge, aber lass Dich dadurch nicht von der Gefahr ablenken, in der Du Dich befindest."

Sie eilten quer über den Hof auf das Hörsaalgebäude zu, gingen schnellen Schrittes durch das gläserne Portal und erklommen am Ende des Flures die Treppe, die in weitem Bogen hinauf zu den Räumlichkeiten von Jermen Goulhen führte. Dieses Mal allerdings wurde Harry nicht in das Büro des Dekans geführt. Alisios ging den Flur entlang und klopfte an dessen rechtem Ende an eine Tür. Von drinnen ertönte leise eine Antwort.

Harry fragte sich gerade, was er mit dem Gang ins Dorf falsch gemacht haben könnte, als Jermen die Tür öffnete und ihn freundlich lächelnd hereinbat. Alisios nickte Harry zu und schloss die Tür von außen, als Harry eingetreten war. Erstaunt sah Harry sich um. Der Raum war, ganz im Gegensatz zum Büro, das eine fast sterile, moderne Atmosphäre ausstrahlte, urgemütlich eingerichtet. Auch hier bedeckte ein Bücherregal eine ganze Wand, doch als Harry, von Jermen in einen der bequemen Sessel gewiesen, seinen Blick kurz über die Bücherrücken gleiten ließ, konnte er feststellen, dass teils sehr triviale Literatur dort zu finden war. Ein niedriger Tisch aus seltsam dunklem und gekerbtem Holz wurde von einem leicht abgewetzten Zweisitzersofa und zwei Sesseln eingerahmt. Mitten auf dem Tisch stand neben einer achtlos hingeworfenen Zeitung eine geöffnete Flasche Bier und in dem Aschenbecher lag eine leise vor sich hinglimmende Zigarre.

„Setz Dich, Harry.", forderte ihn Jermen sanft, aber mit Nachdruck auf. Immer noch leicht beschwippst lies sich Harry in den Sessel fallen. Erwartungsvoll sah er Jermen an.

Dieser ging um den Tisch herum, zog mit einer Hand den zweiten Sessel näher und setzte sich. Dann griff er nach der Pfeife, zog einmal daran, um sie wieder ein wenig anzufachen und blies langsam eine duftend blaue Rauchwolke in den Raum. Dann erst hoh er die Augenbrauen und sah Harry an.

„Es sind zwei Dinge, die ich mit Dir besprechen möchte."

Dann beuge er sich über die Sessellehne, sah hinunter auf den Boden und griff nach einer weiteren Flasche Bier, die er Harry hinhielt.

„Möchtest Du eine?", fragte er. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke. Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich sehe, Du kommst direkt auf den Punkt." Jermens Gesicht war für einen Moment ernst geworden. Dann lächelte er wieder. „Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für Dich."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen.

„Sind die Dämonen verschwunden?", fragte er mit Hoffnung in der Stimme. Jermen schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, Harry, tut mir leid. Das ist die schlechte Nachricht, die ich für Dich habe. Verfolgst Du die Nachrichten? Zeitung? TV?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wie denn? Ich bin heute zum ersten mal im Dorf gewesen. Und einen Fernseher habe ich nicht."

„Gut.", sagte Jermen. „Dann muss ich Dir die Nachrichten erzählen. Möchtest Du nicht doch ein Bier?... Es hat heute Nachmittag ein Fährunglück vor Oostende gegeben. Ohne erkennbaren Grund ist eine von Dover kommende Fähre mit einem Küstenmotorschiff zusammengestoßen. Normalerweise sollte man annehmen, dass die Kräfteverhältnisse bei solch einem Zusammenstoß zugunsten der Fähre verteilt sind. Immerhin ist sie gut fünfmal größer als solch ein kleiner Frachter. Aber sie wurde anscheinend unglücklich getroffen, kenterte eine halbe Stunde nach dem Unfall in der Hafeneinfahrt von Oostende und sank binnen Minuten. Ein Kutter wagte sich noch in die Nähe und konnte einige wenige Passagiere Aufnehmen. Manche schafften es schwimmend an Land. Man spricht von Zweihundertfünfundvierzig Toten."

„Aber..." Harry zögerte misstrauisch. „Das kann doch eine ganz normale Ursache haben. Wenn sie unglücklich getroffen wurde..."

Jermen nickte.

„Normalerweise würde ich Dir uneingeschränkt recht geben. Was mich stutzig macht, ist die Tatsache, dass das Küstenmotorschiff verschwunden ist, obwohl es nach Augenzeugenberichten nicht beschädigt war. Der Kutter ist, kaum dass er am Liegeplatz festgemacht hatte in Flammen aufgegangen und ausgebrannt."

„Zufall!", sagte Harry widerwillig und ein kleines Bisschen lauter, als er es wollte.

„Auch das kann vorkommen, Harry, da gebe ich Dir recht. Die Menschen, die sich auf den Kutter hatten retten können, sind allesamt verbrannt. Ein schreckliches Schicksal.

Drei Menschen allerdings haben den Untergang überlebt. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass ein Kutter die Schiffbrüchigen aufgenommen hatte. Zum Land waren es vielleicht noch dreihundert Meter, in dieser Jahreszeit eine tödliche Entfernung. Wenn man sicht Kräfte sein eigen nennt, die nicht jeder hat..."

In den ernsten Blick von Jermen mischte sich ein leises Lächeln. Harry horchte auf.

„Zauberer?!", fragte er gedehnt.

Jermen nickte unmerklich.

„Wir haben das Glück, sie heute hier beherbergen zu können. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich sie zu einem Tee einlade, um Dir die Möglichkeit zu geben, aus erster Hand die Ereignisse zu erfahren. Ich weiß, dass Du zweifelst und ich habe die Hoffnung, dass Du die Zweifel durch ihren Bericht verlierst."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Nach diesem verkorksten Abend hatte er Lust auf alles mögliche, nur nicht auf einen Augenzeugenbericht einer Katastrophe. Immer noch spürte er den Alkohol, der seine Gedanken lähmte. Zwar hatte ihn der Weg vom Dorf hinauf zur Burg einigermaßen ernüchtert, aber die Wärme des Wohnzimmers tat ihr übriges, um ihn müde zu machen. Er gähnte demonstrativ. In dem Augenblick klopfte es an die Tür.

Jermen erhob sich aus dem Sessel und schlenderte zur Tür.

Als er sie öffnete sagte er leise: „Kommt herein. Er ahnt noch nichts."

Dann trat er zur Seite und gab den Blick auf die Hereinkommenden frei. Als erster betrat ein graumelierter Mann den Raum, in dessen Gesicht tiefe Furchen eingegraben waren. Dunkle Augen sahen Harry intensiv an. Langsam formten sie sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Sirius!"

Harry sprang aus dem Sessel hoch und machte zwei schnelle Schritte zur Tür.

„Ron, Hermine!"

Hinter Sirius waren zwei Leute in Harrys Alter eingetreten. Ein sehr in die Höhe geschossener junger Mann mit flammend roten Haaren grinste beim Eintreten über das ganze Gesicht. Die dunkelhaarige Frau lächelte Harry mit strahlenden Augen an. Es waren die Schulfreunde von Harry, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Harry hatte mitten im Sprung inne gehalten. Er starrte ungläubig auf die Drei.

„Ihr wart auf dem Schiff...", stammelte er.

Ron nickte.

„Das war die Hölle, Harry, kannst Du mir glauben. Die ganze Überfahrt war voll durchgeknallt."

„Er meint, dass die Dämonen sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht haben, die Leute in Panik zu versetzen.", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Sirius nahm wortlos Harrys Hand, ging dann zielstrebig auf das Sofa zu und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in die Polster fallen. Harry löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Er nahm Hermine in den Arm und drückte sie.

Auch Ron wurde herzlich, aber nicht auf die Art gedrückt, wie er es bei Hermine tat.

„Mann, was habe ich Euch vermisst.", seufzte er. Dann sah er Sirius an. Sirius Stirn teilte eine tiefe Falte, die von großen Sorgen zeugte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry, nachdem er sich in den Sessel fallen gelassen hatte.

„Es war ganz schön knapp.", knurrte Sirius. „Wir können von Glück sagen, dass wir vorbereitet waren."

„Es war schrecklich!", sagte Hermine leise. „Diese Schreie... Ich höre sie immer noch..."

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry mit bleichem Gesicht.

„Wir hatten schon die Hälfte der Überfahrt hinter uns, da hatten wir den ersten Stop. Irgendjemand war über Bord gegangen.", erzählte Ron ernst.

Eine geschlagene Stunde haben wir die See mit Suchscheinwerfern und Rettungsbooten abgesucht. Schließlich ist die Küstenwache gekommen und hat die Suche übernommen, so dass wir weiterfahren konnten."

„Später hat es ein Feuer an Bord gegeben. Das konnte aber schnell gelöscht werden. Dann hatten wir einen Stromausfall, der unser Schiff wieder eine halbe Stunde lang lahm gelegt hatte. Dann hat sich der Kapitän in seiner Kajüte erschossen. Wir wissen das, weil wir uns auf die Suche nach der Ursache für all die Unglücke gemacht haben. Sirius hatte gleich am Anfang den Verdacht, dass sie mit an Bord gekommen waren. Dabei waren wir so vorsichtig."

„Ey, ich hab's fast nicht geglaubt, dass wir mit Besen über die Nordsee geflogen sind, um dann auf diesem Schiff zu landen.", meinte Ron. „Ich habe das für völlig überzogen gehalten."

„Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, und ich hätte Dich vom Besen geschubst. Harry, Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie Ron rumgemault hat."

Wieder klopfte es an die Tür, die Jermen hinter den Dreien geschlossen hatte.

Alisios brachte Draco und Remus, letzteren herzhaft gähnend und ersteren mit leicht geröteten Augen und schwer atmend.

„Gut", sagte Jermen, als sie sich ebenfalls eine Sitzgelegenheit gesucht hatten. „Ich fürchte, die Zeit eilt. Möchtest Du kurz berichten, Sirius?"

„Kennt ihr Euch?", fragte Harry verwundert. Jermen lächelte.

„Immerhin schon einen halben Abend. Und wir sind uns einmal kurz auf Perpignans Place begegnet. Es war das erste mal, dass ich Dich und Sirius gesehen habe, auf dem Lichterfest. Ich habe Dich nur von Ferne gesehen, Harry, mit Sirius habe ich mich allerdings fast eine Stunde lang unterhalten."

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er Jermen auf dem Fest in seinem fünften Schuljahr gesehen hatte.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten nicht viel Zeit verschwenden.", beantwortete Sirius die an ihn gestellte Frage. „Ich werde noch genug Gelegenheit haben, Harry zu unterrichten. Wir sollten den Maßnahmenkatalog besprechen und zusehen, dass wir einen Ort finden, an dem wir sicher sind."

Jermen nickte.

„Harry", sagte er und sah Harry ernst an. „Auch wenn Du mir nicht unbedingt abnimmst, dass Du dich in höchster Gefahr befindest, ich würde Dich dennoch bitten, dich nicht zu sträuben und die Vorschläge zu befolgen, die Sirius und ich Dir nun machen werden."

Harry nickte stumm. Eine leichte Beklemmung begann sein Herz zu umschließen. Einerseits war er froh, seine Freunde wiederzusehen, auf der anderen Seite war ihm wohl bewusst dass dieses Treffen nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Wir haben lange gesucht, einen Ort zu finden, der Sicher ist. Das ist gar nicht leicht. Uns kommt eine Sache zu Gute. Dämonen werden von Wasser so abgestoßen, dass sie nur sehr zögerlich versuchen dieses Element zu überwinden. Nur so konnten wir sie überhaupt auf der Reise hierher abhängen und einen kleinen Vorsprung herausholen. Wenn sie an einen Fluss kommen, brauchen Sie einige Zeit, um über eine Brücke zu gehen. Lieber ziehen sie noch eine Weile eine Spur den Schreckens durch das Vorland, bis sie sich endlich entschließen hinüber zu gehen. Meiner Berechnung nach haben wir nur noch ein paar Stunden, vielleicht bis morgen Mittag, dass sollten wir bereits auf dem Weg sein."

„Wohin?", fragte Harry mit einer gewissen Freude, die inzwischen verhassten Mauern verlassen zu können.

„Es gibt in Deutschland einen Fluss namens Rhein.", antwortete Hermine für ihn. „Er besitzt einige Inseln, die für unser Vorhaben geeignet scheinen. Erstens trennen einige große Flüsse den Rhein von Rocheblanc. Die Maas und die Mosel. Dann hat der Rhein über lange Strecken kaum Brücken. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass die Insel Kaub die richtige ist. Im Winter gibt es kein Boot, das hinüber fährt. Wir können einen magischen Kreis um die Insel ziehen. In der Burg auf der Insel lebt es sich ganz Komfortabel, einer unsrer Brüder ist der Besitzer."

Enttäuscht ließ Harry seinen Blick von Hermine zu Jermen und dann über Sirius zu Ron gleiten. Ron hob die Augenbrauen und versuchte einen aufmunternden Blick zustande zu bekommen.

Einzig Sirius schien eine inner Ruhe auszustrahlen. Ein vergnügtes Blitzen in seinen Augen ließ in Harry eine leise Hoffnung keimen.

„Ich dachte mir...", begann Sirius gedehnt, „dass Dir vielleicht langweili sein könnte, wenn Du den ganzen Winter allein mit ein paar dienstbaren Geistern auf einer Burg mitten im Wasser verbringen müsstest. Da ist mir die Idee gekommen, Dir ein Schachspiel mitzugeben. Das würde Deine Langeweile sicher ein wenig vertreiben."

Harry entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Entgeistert starrte er Sirius an, dessen Gesicht sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog.

„Natürlich wäre es sinnvoll, Dir einen Lehrer für Schach mitzugeben, ... das wolltest Du doch immer schon, nicht wahr, Schach lernen?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber in seinem Gehirn breitete sich Leere aus.

„Ey, Harry, er will...", sprudelte Ron los, wurde aber durch einen Wink von Sirius gebremst.

„Fällt Dir irgendwer dazu ein?", fragte Sirius unbeteiligt dreinschauend.

„...Ron...", murmelte Harry. „Ich meine, nur Ron könnte..."

„Eben.", stellte Sirius fest. „Wir alle sind der Meinung, dass Du genug gequält wurdest. Wir Drei haben beschlossen, diesen Winter mit Dir zusammen auf Burg Kaub zu verbringen. Bist Du damit einverstanden?"

Ein eigenartiges leises Singen schwebte durch das Fenster herein. Harry hatte sich erhoben, in der Absicht, vor Freude einen Sprung zu machen und seine drei Freunde in den Arm zu schließen. Ein Blick in Sirius Gesicht ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung stocken.

„Was ist das?", fragte er. Keiner in dem Raum rührte sich. Ein jeder horchte aufmerksam. Mit einem Mal sprang Sirius aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief er. „Sie sind da..."


	8. 8 Verzweifelte Flucht

**Titel: Harry Potter und der Bund des Falken **

**Autor: **Luka

Altersbeschränkung: 12

**Disclaimer: **Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte von mir entwickelt wurden und die nicht von JKR stammen. ( So z.B. Henri Perpignan, Llyr, Gwenaela, Imelda Mortescue, die Brüder, Bruder Bertrand, Vater Edgar und Frère Antoine, auch die Druiden der Druidenuniversität und der Compte)

**8. Verzweifelte Flucht **

„Wer...", versuchte Harry zu fragen, stockte aber, als er die Gesichter seiner Freunde sah. Alle drei hatten jegliche Farbe aus ihren Gesichtern verloren.

„Ruhig, ganz ruhig," ,beschwichtigte Jermen die Anwesenden. „Sie mögen im Tal sein, was sicher schlimm für die Bewohner von La Valle ist, aber sie werden nicht so einfach in die Burg kommen. Wir haben lange genug Zeit gehabt, uns vorzubereiten."

„Aber wir sind Gefangene, wie Harry auch.", stellte Ron fest. Hermine sah mit sorgenvollem Gesicht zu Harry hinüber, der sich in den Sessel zurückfallen ließ und tief durchatmete.

„Das werden wir sehen.", antwortete Jermen mit bemerkenswerter Ruhe. „Ich werde erst einmal Alarm schlagen, so dass auch diejenigen Brüder und Schwestern sich für die Verteidigung bereitmachen, die keinen Dienst haben."

„Gibt es hier einen Wachdienst?", fragte Harry. „Extra für mich?"

Erstaunt fragend sah er Jermen an. Dieser nickte ernst.

„Ja.", sagte er, während er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob. Er ging zu einem Schränkchen, das neben der Tür an der Wand angebracht war.

„Vierundzwanzig Stunden, je Vier aus der Bruderschaft pro Schicht. Glaubst Du, wir würden das auf die leichte Schulter nehmen? Dieser britische Spinner ist mit der Aktivierung der Dämonen weit über das hinaus gegangen, was er noch kontrollieren kann."

Jermen öffnete das Schränkchen und holte einen kleinen silbernen Gong und einen ebenfalls aus Silber geschmiedeten zierlichen Klöppel heraus.

„Vielleicht weiß er es noch nicht, aber am Ende wird er eines der Opfer sein, die er den Dämonen vor die Füße wirft. Wir stehen vor einer sehr ernstzunehmenden Aufgabe. Und es ist nicht allein zu Deinem Schutz, Harry. Es geht vor allem um uns Druiden, die mehr als nur das Leben verlieren können."

Er öffnete das Fenster zum Hof, beugte sich hinaus und schlug leicht gegen den Gong. Ein kaum hörbares, silberhelles „Pling" ertönte, breitete sich aus und pflanzte sich in das Ohr, als wäre es das einzige Geräusch, das man noch wahrzunehmen im Stande war. Schon wenige Augenblicke später hörte Harry Schritte über den Hof eilen. Vor dem Fenster versammelte sich eine Gruppe von Druiden, denen Jermen mit ruhiger Stimme zuraunte:

„Es geht los. Sie kommen."

Dann schloss er das Fenster und drehte sich um.

„Du erinnerst Dich sicher noch an den Schutzzauber, der Dich in der Burg gehalten hat, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Harry nickte unsicher.

„Er dient zweierlei. Zum einen sollte er verhindern, dass Du hinauskommst, zum Zweiten verhindert er ein Eindringen derer, die Dir und Draco schaden wollen. Mit ein wenig Glück schaffen wir es, sie abzuwehren, so dass uns Zeit bleibt, Dich von hier weg zu schaffen. Sie sind nicht besonders schnell, denn sie lassen sich zu gerne von ihren Neigungen an einem Ort aufhalten. Also...Kopf hoch."

„Was geschieht nun?", fragte Sirius, und ihm war eine gewisse Anspannung anzumerken, auch wenn er versuchte, äußerlich ruhig und überlegt zu wirken.

„Wir versammeln uns an den Schwachstellen der Burg. Das ist das Tor und der Wohntrakt. Die vielen Fenster, die nach außen weisen, sind zwar geschützt, aber ich vermute, dass sie versuchen werden dort einzudringen."

„Was können wir tun?", fragte Hermine, die von allen Anwesenden als Erste die Fassung zurückgewonnen zu haben schien.

„Nichts.", war die schlichte Antwort von Jermen. „Ihr könnt nur abwarten. Wir haben genügend wirklich starke Druiden hier, die sich auf die Abwehr des Bösen verstehen. Wir sind eine Universität!"

Ein leises Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor es wieder ernst wurde.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr Eure Sachen packen - nur für den Fall, dass wir in Eile aufbrechen müssen."

Die nächste halbe Stunde war erfüllt von geschäftiger Eile. Harry nahm Ron und Hermine mit in sein Appartement. Hermine hatte sofort die wichtigsten Aufgaben erkannt und half Harry seinen Koffer mit den nötigsten Utensilien zu packen. Ron stand etwas hilflos herum, denn Hermine machte einen derart kompetenten Eindruck, dass er Angst hatte, sie zu unterbrechen. Als schließlich Harry auf den Gedanken kam, den Kühlschrank für eine eventuell notwendige Wegzehrung zu plündern, sah Ron seine Chance und machte sich an die Arbeit, in Harrys alten Rucksack einen halben Schinken, Brot, Käse und Wein sowie zwei Flaschen Wasser, ein Holzbrett und ein scharfes Küchenmesser zu stopfen.

Es dauerte kaum zwanzig Minuten und die Drei standen mit ihrem Gepäck auf dem menschenleeren Haupthof der Burg vor der Glastür zum Hörsaal 1 und bestaunten das Schauspiel, das sich über ihren Köpfen abspielte.

Über der Burg spann sich ein eigenartiger Widerschein, der sehr an das magische Licht der Druiden erinnerte. Der Himmel, der sich darüber wölbte war wolkenlos, aber weder der Mond noch irgend ein Stern waren zu sehen. Kaum wahrnehmbare Schatten schwirrten zu Hunderten über der magischen Kuppel hin und her. Sie schienen nach einem Durchlass zu suchen. Hin und wieder stürzte sich einer dieser Schatten auf die Kuppel hinab, die sich wie ein Ballon eindrücken ließ, dann aber zurück schnellte und den Schatten in das schwarze Nichts schleuderte.

„Sind das die Dämonen?", fragte Harry und deutete nach oben.

„Nein.", antwortete Hermine mit belegter Stimme. „Sie scheinen eine Menge ihrer kleinen Schattenwesen mitgebracht zu haben, die ihnen wie Hunde folgen. Dämonen sehe ich nicht."

„Sie sind auch nicht zu sehen.", knurrte Ron ungeduldig. „Kommt, lasst uns weiter gehen."

„Stimmt, ich erinnere mich.", begann Harry wieder. „Sie nehmen die Gestalt von Menschen an, nicht wahr?"

„Manchmal.", sagte Hermine. „Als wir beobachtet haben, wie der Kutter in Flammen aufging, meine ich gesehen zu haben, wie ein Dämon aussieht. Er ist wie ein solcher Schatten da oben, aber viel größer. Er leuchtet ein bisschen, so schwarz und rot und auch ein bisschen Gelb, fast wie Feuer. Nur anders, ... von innen heraus, vielleicht. Und er war auch nicht körperlos, sondern groß, breit, hatte lange Arme mit Klauen anstelle von Händen. So, wie ein Teufel, und auch nicht so. Weißt Du, es war nur ein Moment, und ich bin mir heute gar nicht mehr so sicher. Ich kann es nur schwer beschreiben. Bevor ich ihn richtig wahrgenommen habe, war er plötzlich wieder verschwunden."

Die Schatten, die über ihren Köpfen herumgeschwirrt waren, wie Nachtfalter um eine Lampe, änderten mit einem Mal ihre Richtung. Fast gleichzeitig schwappte vom vorderen Ende der Burg unbestimmter Lärm herüber.

„Kommt, lasst uns gehen.", drängte Ron. Er noch blasser geworden, als bei der Ankunft, wo Harry ihn heute Abend in Jermens Wohnzimmer gesehen hatte.

„Ron hat recht.", meinte Harry und riss seinen Blick vom Himmel los. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir in der Nähe von Druiden bleiben."

Sie schoben die Glastür auf und begaben sich zur Wohnung von Jermen. Sie hatten gerade die letzte Stufe der Treppe genommen, als eine bekannte Stimme Harry aufhorchen lies.

„Sind sie wegen Ihnen da, junger Freund?"

Harry blieb stehen und sah sich um. Im Dämmerlicht konnte er erkennen, wie sich eine durchscheinende Gestalt aus der Mauer schälte. Es war der Geist des Comte de la Valle.

„Oh!", entfuhr es Hermine. „Ihr habt hier ja auch Geister!"

Der Comte schwebte näher und baute sich vor Hermine auf.

„Was heißt auch, meine Dame?"

Er sah sie prüfend an.

„Ach, Herr Graf, sie kommt aus der gleichen Schule, wie ich, und dort lebten vier Geister, habe ich Ihnen nicht davon erzählt?" Harry trat vor und stellte sich schützend vor Hermine.

„Ach, so. Verzeiht mein forsches Auftreten, Madame, darf ich mich vorstellen? Edouard de Rocheblanc. Mir gehörte diese Burg, bis sie mein ... mein verachtenswerter Herr Bruder an dieses Gesindel verkaufte."

„Angenehm.", sagte Hermine mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger."

„Enchanté – und dieser junge Herr...?"

„Das ist mein Freund Ron.", antwortete Harry für ihn. Ron streckte reflexartig dem Geist seine rechte Hand hin, als er jedoch das leicht gequälte Gesicht bemerkte, zog er sie mit einem kaum hörbaren Murmeln zurück.

„Wissen Sie, was dort am Tor los ist, Herr Graf?", fragte Harry unvermittelt.

„Oh, ja. Ich steckte gerade wieder einmal zwischen Wand und Bücherregal, als ich spürte, dass etwas da war, das nicht da sein dürfte. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, wie diese schrecklichen Wesen gegen meine Burg anrannten. Eines muss man diesen Druiden lassen, immerhin verteidigen sie diese Mauern, als wären es ihre eigenen. Ich fürchte nur, dass sie es tun, weil sie Angst um ihr bisschen Leben haben. Lachhaft."

„Sie versuchen, mich zu schützen.", sagte Harry und es klang ein wenig tadelnd.

„Das ehrt sie.", bemerkte der Comte schnarrend. „Nun denn, sollen sie glücklich damit sein, denn sehr lange werden sie nicht mehr durchhalten."

Er lachte meckernd und verschwand im Gemäuer.

Eine Minute später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer des Dekan und sahen diesem besorgt zu, wie er im Raum auf und ab schritt. Zwischendurch blieb er immer wieder stehen, sah die Drei mit seltsamem Gesichtsausdruck an und ging dann weiter, sechs Schritte in die eine Richtung, ein kurzes Verharren, dann sechs Schritte in die andere Richtung. Keiner sprach ein Wort.

Nach einer zähen halben Stunde hörten sie Schritte im Flur. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und Draco hereingeschoben. Alisios hatte ihn geholt. Draco sah bedauernswert aus. Seine Augen waren stark gerötet, was auf die unzähligen Biere zurückzuführen war, die er im Dorf in sich hinein gekippt hatte. Auch schien sein Blick etwas stier und nicht mehr sehr wach. Sei hellblondes Haar hing in Strähnen in die schweißnasse Stirn hinunter. Allerdings ging er ohne zu schwanken und als er sie begrüßte während er sich in den Sessel fallen ließ, war keine Spur von Lallen zu vernehmen.

„Schöner Mist!", knurrte er. Er verdrehte die Augen und sah unwillig zur Decke, was einen Hinweis auf das Geschehen sein sollte, das draußen um die Burg tobte. Wieder verging eine schweigende Viertelstunde, in der Harry versuchte, die Runden zu zählen, die Jermen hinter sich brachte. Dann wurden sie nochmals in ihrer abwartenden Trägheit unterbrochen, dieses mal aber durch einen hereinstürmenden Assistenz-Druiden, der mit Entsetzen im Gesicht hervorsprudelte:

„Wir können das Tor nicht mehr lange halten! Und im Wohntrakt habe ich gehört, versuchen sie sich auf einzelne Fenster zu konzentrieren! Irgendwie schaffen sie es immer wieder, den Schutzschild zu schwächen. Was sollen wir tun, Jermen?"

„Wie weit sind die Lehrer mit den Vorbereitungen?", fragte Jermen, der nervös geworden war.

„Sie brauchen noch ein paar Minuten.", keuchte der Assistent.

Jermen sah die vier jungen Leute an.

„Ein paar Minuten...nur ein paar Minuten und sie können uns nichts mehr anhaben...Betet, dass sie es nicht vorher schaffen..."

Unwillkürlich faltete Hermine die Hände. Harry sah ihr erstaunt zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Aufs Beten verstand er sich nicht. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia hatten alles, was in irgendeiner Art und Weise mystischen oder gar magischen Charakter zeigte, aus ihrem Haus verbannt. Da Harry zuerst auf eine staatliche Schule gegangen war, hatte er auch dort keinen anderen Kontakt zur Religion gehabt.

Jermen nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf. Dann, plötzlich blieb er stehen.

„Wir gehen alle in den Hof. Hier im Gebäude haben wir gar keine Chance. Unten im Hof werden wir die Unterstützung einiger Lehrer haben. Sirius und Remus werden ebenfalls dort sein. Lasst uns gehen."

Kaum hatten sie den Hof betreten, schwoll der Lärm vom Burgtor her an. Gleichzeitig schien die magische Kuppel aufzuleuchten, als würde sie brennen. Fußgetrappel ertönte plötzlich aus allen Richtungen. Vom Tor her kamen weißgewandete Gestalten angerannt. Mittendrin sah Harry Sirius und Remus, die, als sie die kleine Gruppe entdeckten, zu ihnen liefen. Die Druiden wurden von schwarzen Schatten verfolgt, die permanent auf sie niederstießen. Dann erscholl ein übermenschliches, grausames Brüllen und ein Splittern von Holz von der Brücke her. Kurz darauf hörten sie das Polterten der Balken, als sie in die Schlucht hinab stürzten. Einen Augenblick später schoss ein grell rot leuchtender Riese in die Luft. Das Brüllen kam von seinem mundlosen zotteligen Kopf, in dessen Augen helle Glut loderte. Er holte mit seiner Faust aus und stieß sie mit aller Wucht auf das Haus, über das er hinweg schwebte. Einen Augenblick später sah man in dem vom Wind getriebenen Staub lodernde Trümmer in sich zusammenstürzen.

„Beim Belenus!", rief Jermen. „Kommt mit. Wir müssen die Treppe hinunter! Noch hat er uns nicht wahrgenommen!"

Sie stürzten zu der glasüberdachten Treppe, nahmen gleich mehrere Stufen auf einmal und waren nach wenigen Sekunden im Untergeschoss, dort, wo die Seminarräume zu finden waren.

„Wohin?", fragte Ron mit Panik im Gesicht.

„Hier entlang!", sagte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihnen. Aus einer Nische in der Wand schaute der Kopf des Comte hervor. „Beeilt Euch. Diesen Weg werden sie so schnell nicht finden."

Just in diesem Moment ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Bersten. Ein Regen aus Glassplittern klirrte die Stufen der breiten Treppe hinunter gefolgt von Mauerbrocken und einer Lawine aus Glas, Balken und Schutt. Der Dämon hatte anscheinen bemerkt, wie die Objekte seiner Begierde im Treppenhaus verschwunden waren. Jetzt versuchte er den Eingang auf eine ihm genehme Größe zu bringen, indem er ihn einfach in Stücke schlug.

Ein höchst seltsamer, metallischer Geruch drang herein. Wieder folgte ein Schlag, der ein Stück der Treppe über ihnen wegriss. Harry hatte gelähmt nach oben gestarrt. Jetzt verspürte er ein Ziehen an seinem Ärmel. Er blickte hin und sah in das ernste Gesicht von Sirius.

„Komm.", sagte er zu Harry und zog ihn in die Nische. Harry sah sich um.

„Jermen...was ist?", fragte er.

„Geht Ihr. Ich muss mich um meine Schwestern und Brüder kümmern. Viel Glück!"

Sirius zog nun stärker. Willenlos ließ sich Harry in die Felsspalte zerren. Sie folgten einem schmalen Gang, der in die Felsen gehauen war. Wasser lief links und rechts an den Wänden herunter und sammelte sich auf dem Boden zu einem kleinen Rinnsal. In langgezogenen Kurven wand der Gang sich immer tiefer in den weißen Fels hinein. Harry, nun wieder halbwegs bei Sinnen, und Sirius hatten den Zauberstab gezogen und mit „Lumos" ein Licht entfacht. Schon bald hatten sie die anderen eingeholt, die jetzt, als sie ihre Gefährten wahrnahmen, schneller liefen.

An vielen Stellen zweigten nun andere Gänge ab. Harry verlor schnell die Orientierung. Vollkommen von der Macht der dunklen Kräfte beeindruckt stolperte er hinter seinen Freunden her. Vorneweg schwebte der Geist, stets, aber manchmal vergebens bemüht , nicht einfach in der Wand zu verschwinden und eine Abkürzung zu nehmen. In solchen Momenten standen sie dann bibbernd vor feuchter Kälte im Labyrinth, wohl ahnend, dass sie niemals allein hinausfinden würden. Jedoch kam der Comte immer zurück, auch wenn die bangen Minuten zur Ewigkeit für die Wartenden wurden, entschuldigte sich wortreich und führte sie weiter in das Innere des Berges hinein.

Längst schon hatten sie nichts mehr von den Dämonen wahrgenommen. Dann, als sie nicht mehr damit rechneten, jemals wieder das Tageslicht zu sehen, traten sie auf einen schmalen Sims hinaus, der einige Meter an dem Bach am Fuße des Felsens entlang führte und in einer Treppe neben einem sich drehenden Mühlrad endete. Keuchend vor Schreck und Anstrengung lehnten sie sich an die feuchte Felswand.

Die Kühle Feuchte der Luft und das Plätschern des Wassers wirkte beruhigend auf die Fliehenden. Sie befanden sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Wassers in einer vorübergehenden Sicherheit, was sie innehalten ließ. Wie aus unwirklicher Ferne drangen dumpfe Geräusche von der Burg über ihren Köpfen herunter zu ihnen. Harry hob den Kopf und blickte hinauf. Nur der Himmel, der direkt über dem Felsen hing, war beleuchtet von einem flackernden Licht, welches zeigte, dass Teile der Burg brannten. Schon ein paar Meter neben dem roten Widerschein wurde der Himmel zunächst Schwarz, dann nahm er ein tiefes Blau an und ganz zaghaft zeigten sich die Lichtpunkte von Sternen.

„Was war das?", fragte Harry erregt.

„Das mein lieber war einer der Dämonen, an die Du nicht glauben wolltest.", antwortete Remus mit leichtem Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Lass ihn.", sagte Sirius leise. „Wie sollte er glauben, was wir ihm erzählen? Hast Du es gleich geglaubt?"

Remus lachte leise und bitter vor sich hin.

„Aber...Ihr sagtet doch, dass sie aussehen, wie Menschen?"

„Wenn sie nicht wollen, dass man sie erkennt...Aber jetzt brauchten sie diese Tarnung nicht mehr." Sirius Stimme war rau. Auch an ihm war das Erlebte nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen. Er hatte sich eingebildet, schon viel schreckliches gesehen zu haben, aber heute war ihm bewusst geworden, dass alle Todesser zusammen und der dunkle Lord nicht die Gewalt und Macht besaßen, die diese Kreaturen der Finsternis heute gezeigt hatten.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Hermine, immer noch mit Zittern in der Stimme.

„Weiter kann ich Euch nicht bringen.", bedauerte der Comte. „Ich gehöre dort oben hin, hoffentlich lassen sie noch etwas übrig von meinem Zuhause."

„Wenn wir hier heil heraus kommen, bin ich sicher, dass Sie einen Platz auf Hogwarts bekommen können.", meinte Harry fast fröhlich. Dann aber schauderte ihm bei dem Gedanken, was vor ihm lag.

„Ihr habt doch inzwischen Erfahrungen mit diesen Dämonen.", meldete sich Draco, der versuchte, forsch zu klingen, was ihm gänzlich misslang.

„Du bist gut, Rotznase.", brummte Sirius. „Erfahrung! Du meinst wohl, wir machen jetzt einfach einmal schnipp und haben die Lösung parat, oder?"

„Nein..., ich meinte nur.", sagte Draco kleinlaut. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Wir können nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben..."

„Hört auf zu streiten.", mischte sich Remus ein. „Sirius, er hat recht. Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir schnellstens von hier weg kommen."

„Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan.", überlegte Sirius. „Was meinst Du, Ron?"

Ron hatte sich mit hängendem Kopf auf das Eisengeländer des schmalen Pfades gestützt. Er schien resigniert.

„Frag mich nicht.", antwortete er und hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wenn ich meinen Besen hätte!", schimpfte Harry, dem jetzt auffiel, dass sein geliebter Feuerblitz immer noch im Schrank von Alisios Büro stand, wo er ihn nach dem missglückten Fluchtversuch wieder deponieren musste.

„Vergiss Deinen Besen.", meinte Sirius finster. „Du würdest keine Meile weit kommen."

Dann verfielen sie in dumpfes Grübeln. Nach einer Weile sagte Hermine:

„Lasst uns doch erst einmal sehen, wohin diese Treppe führt."

Sie löste sich von der Gruppe und ging die Stufen zur Pforte hinauf. Mit dem Zauberstab und einem „Alohomora" öffnete sie die Tür.

„Es ist eine schmale Gasse.", sagte sie leise. „Drüben, am Ende ist ein Gasthaus, oder so etwas. Habt ihr hier eine Pizzeria?"

„Pizzeria?", fragte Harry aufhorchend. „Das könnte die Pizzeria von Salvatore sein... Moment..., sein Bruder..., er soll ein Freund von Alisios sein. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen... Er sagte doch heute Abend so etwas..."

„Dann lass uns hingehen.", forderte sie Sirius auf. „Ich glaube, die da oben haben noch eine Weile zu tun. Vielleicht bekommen wir wieder einen kleinen Vorsprung..."

Wenige Minuten später und nach einem herzlichen Dank und Abschied vom Comte standen sie vor der verschlossenen Tür des Restaurants. Drinnen war es dunkel. Harry klopfte vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst, die Dämonen könnten ihn hören. Zunächst geschah nichts, so dass sich in Harry Hoffnungslosigkeit breit machte. Doch dann wurde die Tür einen kleinen Spalt weit geöffnet und ein Auge blickte durch den Spalt.

„Ah, der junge Signore. Ich dachte, dass Sie würden kommen. Ich habe sofort Vittorio angerufen, als ich... was iste dass eigentlich, was da mache so ein Theater in unsere Dorf?"

„Dämonen.", sagte Harry trocken.

„Komme herein. Vittorio iste da in wenige Minute."

Als sie die Pizzeria betreten hatten, führte Salvatore sie im Dunkeln durch den Gastraum, der immer noch den Duft von Tomaten und Basilikum ausströmte, vorbei an den Toiletten und zu einer Türe hinaus in den Hinterhof. Unter einem Vordach waren leere Fässer gestapelt. Salvatore winkte ihnen, mit ihm unter das Vordach zu treten. Von hier aus hatte man einen halbwegs guten Blick auf die Burg, die nun vom Feuerschein gut beleuchtet wurde.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Vittorio uns helfen kann?", fragte Harry, nachdem er seine Freunde vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie werden verfolgt von eine böse Macht, Signore. Alisios, iste Freund von mir und sagte es. Vittorio weiß auch. Er hat mir erzählt, dass etwas hierher komme werde, was sehr gefährlich sein werde. Er habe mir gesagt, dass ich solle ihn hole, wenn es los geht."

„Woher wussten Sie, dass wir kommen würden?"

„Hat sie doch Alisios geschickt, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam begann er zu verstehen, was die Druiden bisher auf sich genommen haben, in dem Wissen, dass das, was sie taten höchst gefährlich für sie war. Just in dem Augenblick wurde das Tor des Hofes aufgeschoben, ein hagerer Mann in dunkler Kutte huschte wie ein Schatten durch die Dunkelheit zu einem ohne Licht vor dem Tor stehenden Lastwagen. Der Motor brummte auf und das Gefährt rollte in den Hof.

„Wie viele seid ihr?", fragte die Stimme des Mönchs aus dem Führerhaus.

„Sechs.", war die leise Antwort.

„Sind Draco und Harry hier?", fragte der Mönch.

„Ja, wir sind hier."

„Auf der Ladefläche stehen mehrere Fässer. Dazwischen ist eine Lücke. In der Mitte ist ein Hohlraum, in dem zwei Fässer stehen. Klettert dort hinein. Das Wasser in den Fässern wird Euch verbergen. Ihr anderen müsst sehen, wie ihr Euch in das Führerhaus zwängt. Zwei können vielleicht hinter mir auf der Liege liegen. Beeilt Euch."

Die Worte waren in einem klaren, akzentfreien Englisch gesprochen. Sie waren knapp und bestimmt, so dass Harry keinen Augenblick lang erwog nach dem Sinn zu fragen. Er kletterte hinter dem Führerhaus auf die Ladefläche, tastete sich an den Holzfässern entlang und fand den Spalt, in den er sich mühsam hineinzwängte. Als er in dem Hohlraum anlangte, hörte er Draco hinter sich leise fluchen. Dann fühlte er eines der beiden Fässer, tastete es ab und bemerkte, dass sich der Deckel heben ließ.

„Du rechts, ich links?", raunte er Draco zu.

„Mach schon.", antwortete dieser. Harry hob den Deckel ab und kletterte in das Fass. Es war breit genug, ihn ganz zu verbergen, nicht ganz so hoch, wie die umliegenden Fässer, die in irgendeiner, nicht erkennbaren Form aneinander gebunden waren, um diesen Hohlraum zu bilden. Die Fässer, waren bis eine Hand breit unter dem Deckel mit Wasser gefüllt. Es mochte bei der Abfahrt warm gewesen sein, ein kleiner Rest steckte noch darinnen, aber Harry begann schon bei dem Gedanken an Wasser zu frieren.

„So ein Mist!", schimpfte Draco, der in das andere Fass geklettert war. „Das ist verflucht kalt! Hoffentlich kommen wir schnell wieder heraus."

„Wie ging denn noch einmal der Wärmezauber? Weißt du den noch?"

„Nee, habe ich nie gebraucht. Meine Eltern konnten sich ein Feuer im Kamin leisten."

Dann ruckte der Wagen an. Das Wasser schwappte in dem Fass und Harry hatte Mühe, sich nicht beim Atmen zu verschlucken. Und es wurde dunkel um ihn.

Harry war von einem Kraut betäubt worden, das Vittorio in das Fass gegeben hatte. Er hatte es von Alisios erhalten, als sie eine eventuelle Flucht aus La Valle besprochen hatten. Gleichsam bewirkte es einen todesähnlichen Schlaf, der die Körperfunktionen so weit herunter regelte, dass kaum noch Lebensaktivität in Harry war. Vittorio versprach sich dadurch, den Spürsinn der Dämonen zu täuschen, die nun ihre wahre Gestalt angenommen und damit weitaus mächtiger waren, als wenn sie sich hinterrücks in einen menschlichen Körper einschlichen. Auch die große Menge Wasser, die Harry zum einen in dem Fass selbst, andererseits in den anderen, darum herum aufgebauten Fässern fast wie ein Käfig umschloss, sollten seine Gegenwart verdecken.

Gleiches war mit Draco geschehen, der, genau so wie Harry, sich in sein Fass gefaltet, einen Augenblick über die Enge geflucht hatte und dann, ohne es zu merken, in einen Tiefschlaf gefallen war. Vittorio hatte bewusst Fässer genommen, die eine Bewegung ihrer Insassen nahezu unmöglich machten., da, wenn sie tiefer in das Fass rutschten, zu befürchten stand, sie würden ertrinken.

Sorgenvoll nahm Sirius wahr, dass sein Patenkind hinten auf die Ladefläche sollte und machte Anstalten, ebenfalls hinauf zu klettern, um in der Nähe der beiden Schützlinge zu sein. Vittorio bedeutete ihm leise, dass keine Gefahr bestünde und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in das Führerhaus. Alsbald brummte der träge Dieselmotor auf. Vittorio steuerte den Wagen rückwärts aus dem engen Tor hinaus in die Gasse, gab dann Gas und steuerte den Lastwagen durch die menschenleeren Straßen des Dorfes.

„Viel Glück!", rief Salvatore leise und in erstaunlich akzentfreiem Englisch hinter ihnen her. „Ich hoffe, Ihr schafft es."

Oben auf der Burg tobte ein grausamer Kampf. Schon hatte das Feuer so weit um sich gegriffen, dass alle Gebäude in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden. Aus dem mittleren Teil der Anlage stoben Funken in regelmäßigen Wellen in den Nachthimmel, so dass es aussah, als würde ein Schmied auf einem Amboss ein überhitztes Eisen schlagen. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatten sie den Rand des Tals erreicht. Vittorio fuhr langsam und ohne Licht die kurvenreiche Straße hoch, immer in Sorge, mit einem Rad auf den Seitenstreifen zu kommen und abzurutschen. Aber er schaffte diesen schwierigen Teil der Strecke, hatte nach schier endloser Zeit den höchsten Punkt erreicht und konnte bald, im Schutz des tiefen Waldes und der Bergkette, die nun die Sicht auf Rocheblanc versperrte, das Licht einschalten und schneller Fahren.

Ein Aufatmen ging durch den Wagen. Endlich regten sich die Menschen in der engen Kabine. Ron schob den Vorhang der Liege endgültig zur Seite. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er mit einem Finger einen kleinen Spalt offen gehalten und versucht, aus dem Fenster einen Blick zurück zu erhaschen. Jedes Mal, wenn in einer Serpentine die Burg in Sicht kam, entfuhr ihm ein leises Stöhnen.

„So.", sagte Vittorio erleichtert, aber mit rauer Stimme. „Das Schwierigste haben wir hinter uns. Hoffen wir einmal, auch wenn es für unsere Freunde nicht sehr angenehm ist, dass sie noch ein Weilchen beschäftigt sind. Je größer unser Vorsprung ist, desto besser ist es."

„Wohin fahren wir?", fragte Remus, dem ebenfalls die Erleichterung im vom Tachometerlicht beschienenen Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Geht es zum Rhein?"

„Nein.", antwortete Vittorio kurz. Nach einer weiteren Kurve, die er sehr vorsichtig nahm, fügte er hinzu: „Das ist zu gefährlich. Ich werde Euch zu einem Kloster an der französischen Grenze bringen. Es ist in der Nähe von Dinant, die Maas hinauf. Wir haben dort eine alte Wehranlage mit einem breiten Wassergraben und es sind zur Zeit ein paar Brüder dort, deren Hilfe wir sehr gut brauchen können."

„In ein Kloster?", fragte Sirius gedehnt. „Was sollen Mönche uns helfen können? Sie können nur beten..."

Vittorio sah ihn freundlich an, so freundlich, wie es mit seinem hageren scharfnasigen Gesicht möglich war. Nur seine stahlblauen Augen blitzten.

„Es ist immer das selbe mit Euch Magiern.", sagte er mit einem leichten Seufzer. „Ihr glaubt, alles ginge mit der Art Magie, die ihr kennt. Und? Was hat sie Euch geholfen?"

Er erwartete keine Antwort. Sirius schwieg auf diese Frage hin. Ja, darüber hatte er auch schon nachgedacht. Allerdings mussten sie mit Magie zu bekämpfen sein, denn schließlich hatte ein Magier, so schwarz er auch sein mochte, sie gerufen.

„Eure Magie ist gut.", sagte Vittorio nach ein paar hundert Metern versöhnlich. „Nur reicht sie nicht. Sie ist nicht alt genug, um mit den Wurzeln der magischen Wesen fertig zu werden. Die Druiden, ja...die sind dabei. Und wir.

Nein. Wir beten nicht nur, wir Trappisten. Ihr kennt Eure Magie und die Schwarze, meint, dass Eure Magie die Weiße ist. Ha! Sie ist grau. Grau und unscheinbar. Um mit den Höllenwesen der schwarzen Magie fertig zu werden braucht Ihr die Weiße, den Gegenpol. Die Druiden sind dabei. Nahe dran, aber ihnen fehlt etwas, das wir haben. Wie uns auch etwas fehlt, was sie haben. Wir bringen den heiligen Geist. Sie bringen die heilige Mutter Natur. Zusammen, nur zusammen können wir es schaffen."

Bald führte die Straße aus dem dichten Wald heraus. Sie durchfuhren ein kleines Dorf, das aus steinernen, grauen Häusern bestand. Der Lastwagen holperte über das Kopfsteinpflaster, obwohl Vittorio sehr bedächtig und langsam fuhr. Nach diesem Dorf begann wieder der Wald. Die Straße führte einem Bach entlang durch ein Tal, das sich in weiten Mäandern zwischen den Bergen hindurchdrängte.

An einer Brücke mündete dieser Bach in einen kleinen, munter dahinplätschernden Fluss, der von Süden her kam und in einem weiten Bogen Richtung Osten abbog. Hinter der Brücke parkte Vittorio den Laster.

„Jetzt könnt Ihr zeigen, was Ihr könnt.", sagte er leise. „Wir sollten diese Brücke beseitigen. Aber leise und so, dass keiner zu Schaden kommt."

„Lasst mich das machen.", meldete sich Sirius. Er strich sein langes, inzwischen ziemlich ergrautes Haar beiseite und stieg aus dem Wagen. Ron sah ihm nach. Sirius ging die dreißig Schritte zur Brücke zurück. Er baute sich vor ihr auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. Ein grell leuchtender, gelber Strahl quoll aus dem Stab hervor und umschloss die Brücke, die nun ebenfalls gelb zu schimmern begann. Wie durch Geisterhand gehoben, begann die Brücke zu schweben. Sirius dirigierte sie durch die Luft und legte sie neben sich auf der Straße nieder. Dann hob er erneut den Zauberstab und begann Steine aus dem Flussbett zu heben. Er schichtete sie auf der anderen Seite auf den Fundament der Brücke zu einem Wall auf, so dass Autofahrer am nächsten Morgen nicht in das Wasser stürzten. Zufrieden kehrte er zum Lastwagen zurück.

„Das war nicht schlecht, mein Freund.", brummte Vittorio. „Das ist etwas, was wir nicht können. Mein Gott, was wäre das Leben einfach, wenn..."

„Oh nein.", unterbrach ihn Sirius finster. „Einfacher ist es nicht. Ungefährlicher auch nicht. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre als Muggel auf die Welt gekommen. Ich würde arbeiten gehen, mein Geld verdienen und leben."

Vittorio sah ihn prüfend an. Dann nickte er zufrieden. Er legte den Gang ein und führ weiter.

Nach ein paar Stunden dämmerte es. Hermine hatte immer wieder besorgt gefragt, was mit Harry und Draco sei, sie müssten doch frieren, in dieser Kälte. Vittorio hatte sie immer wieder beruhigt und geantwortet, sie seinen wohlig und warm eingepackt. In der Tat waren nicht einmal die Körper der Freunde kalt geworden. Sie träumten gelassen und zufrieden und fühlten sich wohl dabei.

Nachdem sie eine Stunde lang dem neuen Fluss gefolgt waren, kamen sie in ein breiteres Tal. Hier mündete der Fluss in einen noch breiteren Fluss, der sich träge durch sein Bett wälzte. Es war die Maas. Am anderen Ufer konnten sie im morgendlichen Dämmerlicht eine kleine Stadt ausmachen, in der sich erstes Leben regte.

Eine Weile folgten sie der Maas nach Süden, dann bogen sie von der Straße auf einen holperigen Weg ab und fuhren zum Fluss hinunter. Dort wartete neben einem kleinen, windschiefen Häuschen eine Fähre auf die erste Überfahrt des Tages. Es war eine der alten Seilfähren, die sich von der Strömung über den Fluss ziehen ließen, gerade groß genug um zwei oder drei Autos und ein paar Fußgänger und Fahrradfahrer mitzunehmen. Ohne zu stoppen fuhr Vittorio direkt auf die Fähre, zog die Handbremse an und drehte den Zündschlüssel um.

Im Rückspiegel konnte Ron beobachten, wie die Tür des Häuschens geöffnet wurde. Ein steinalter grauhaariger Mann mit wild wucherndem Bart ging langsam und gebeugt den Anleger hinunter. Als er auf die Fähre gelangt war, löste er ein starkes Tau und warf es dem Ufer zu. Langsam setzte sich die Fähre in Bewegung.

Die vier Insassen verließen das Führerhaus, um Luft zu schnappen. Ron streckte sich. Er gähnte frierend. Die letzten Nächte hatten dunkle Schatten in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen. Nachdem sie knapp der Katastrophe am Meer entronnen waren, hatte er nur wenige Stunden in unbequemer Stellung geruht. Vielleicht war er dabei auch eingenickt, aber von einer spürbaren Erholung konnte nicht die Rede sein. Hermine kannte einen Zauber, der sie wach gehalten hatte, auch wenn es eine unnatürliche Wachheit war, die nur verhinderte, dass die Augen zufielen. Die Schmerzen in den Gliedern und das Brennen der Augen blieben.

Hermine kletterte besorgt auf die Ladefläche um nach Harry und Draco zu sehen. Erleichtert tauchte sie nach ein paar Minuten wieder auf, sprang vom Lastwagen herunter und ging zu den anderen hinüber, die an der Reling standen und auf das Wasser starrten.

„Es geht ihnen gut. Sie sind ganz warm, obwohl das Wasser eiskalt ist.", berichtete sie. „Sie schlafen tief und fest."

„Das ist gut.", brummte Sirius. Er starrte in die nebelige Kälte des Morgens. „Hoffentlich sind wir bald da."

Dann standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und beobachteten das näherkommende andere Ufer. Vittorio hatte sich mit dem Fährmann unterhalten. Jetzt kam er zu den vier Freunden herüber.

„Wir müssen noch ein bisschen zusammenrücken.", verkündete er. „Wir werden ihn mitnehmen."

Keiner fragte nach dem Grund. Keiner interessierte sich für den Grund. Alle waren mit eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Endlich, in einer vorläufigen Sicherheit, konnte man wieder denken.

Schon bald war die Fähre am anderen Ufer angekommen. Vittorio bedeutete ihnen, in den Wagen zu steigen. Dann ließ er den Motor an und rollte von der Fähre. An der Rampe wartete er, während der Fährmann mit einem Schlüssel große Schrauben aus der diesseitigen Verankerung der Stahltrosse löste. Schließlich schnellte das Stahlseil mit metallischem Surren über den Fluss und verschwand in den Wellen. Die Fähre löste sich vom Ufer und begann den Fluss hinab zu treiben. Einen Moment lang stand der Fährmann noch am Fluss. Mit Wehmut im Gesicht sah er dem treibenden Schiff nach, bevor er sich mit einem Ruck umwandte. Sirius und Remus rückten zusammen, um dem Alten einen Sitzplatz zu verschaffen. Der Fährmann kletterte mühsam in das Führerhaus. Remus streckte ihm einen Arm entgegen, den der Greis dankend nahm. Dann saßen sie schweigend im Wagen, während dieser über schlechte, holperige Straßen seinem Ziel entgegen rollte.

„Wir sind da.", sagte Vittorio gähnend, als sie am Ende einer Allee, die sie durch sumpfige Gegend geführt hatte, über eine Brücke fuhren und vor einem Tor hielten. Vittorio drückte auf die Hupe, dann stellte er den Motor ab. Nach ein paar endlosen Minuten öffnete sich eine vergitterte Klappe im Tor. Dahinter wurde schemenhaft ein Kopf sichtbar. Vittorio hob die Hand zum Gruß und startete den Motor wieder. Das Tor wurde geöffnet. Der Wagen rollte an.

Hinter dem Tor, das fest in einem wehrhaften Turm eingelassen war, lag ein weitläufiger quadratischer Hof, der von Arkaden gesäumt wurde. Direkt gegenüber dem Torturm ragte das gotische Portal einer Kirche steil empor und verlor sich im herbstlichen Nebel, der über der Gegend lag. Inzwischen schien der Tag seine maximale Helligkeit erreicht zu haben, allein der Nebel hinderte ihn, noch heller zu werden. Sobald der Lastwagen im Hof parkte, erklang aus einem Seitengebäude eine helle Glocke. Schon bald war das Knirschen von vielen Schritten im Kies des Hofes zu hören.

Männer in dunklen Kutten begannen eilig den Lastwagen abzuladen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren alle Fässer entleert und an der Mauer des Torturmes aufgestapelt. Nur die Fässer, in denen Harry und Draco ruhten standen noch auf der Ladefläche. Oben sahen die Köpfe der beiden friedlich Schlafenden hervor. Die Mönche standen nun abwartend neben dem Stapel von leeren Fässern und unterhielten sich leise. Vittorio war quer über den Hof geeilt und unter den Arkaden hinter einer schweren Tür verschwunden. Jetzt kam er in Begleitung eines Druiden wieder, der in seinem weißen Gewand im krassen Gegensatz zu den Mönchen stand.

„Seid gegrüßt.", sagte er. „Ich freue mich, dass Ihr es geschafft habt. Es gibt keine guten Nachrichten aus La Valle, umso mehr freut es mich, dass Ihr wohlbehalten angekommen seid."

Er reichte jedem seine Hand, dann sah er zu den Fässern hoch und sagte:

„Dann lasst uns die Beiden mal herausholen. Ihr dort!" und er winkte zu zwei Mönchen hinüber, die sich einen Stapel Decken über die Schulter geworfen hatten. „Holt sie heraus und packt sie gut ein. Wir werden sie drinnen wecken."

Wenige Minuten später lagen Draco und Harry abgetrocknet und in Decken gewickelt auf sauberen Betten im Krankensaal des Klosters. Sie wurden umringt von ihren Freunden, dem Pior des Klosters und einigen Mönchen in höchst unterschiedlichen Gewändern. Auch der Druide war anwesend. Er hatte ein kleines Pfännchen mit glühenden Kohlen auf das Nachtkästchen zwischen den beiden Betten gestellt, in das er aus einen Lederbeutel vorsichtig einige Gramm eines Pulvers aus zerstoßenen Kräutern schüttete. Dann holte er eine Phiole aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs. Sie enthielt eine rote, klare, fast wie ein Edelstein aussehende Flüssigkeit. Der Druide zog den Glasstöpsel heraus, legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Öffnung und drehte in einer schnellen Bewegung seine Hand, dass der Finger von der roten Flüssigkeit benetzt wurde. Dann strich er jedem der tief und selig schlafenden mit dem Finger über die Schläfen.

Es dauerte nicht lang, und Draco begann sich zu regen. Er schlug die Augen auf und reckte sich genüsslich.

„Hab ich gut geschlafen...", murmelte er. Dann sah er auf und erblickte die umstehenden Leute. Hermine sah erleichtert aus, dass sie offensichtlich keinen Schaden genommen hatten. Jedenfalls lächelte sie Draco an, was selten genug vorkam, denn sie verstanden es hervorragend, sich ständig zu streiten.

Dann regte sich auch Harry. Anders als Draco blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen eine Weile liegen. Er vernahm wohl die Stimmen der leise miteinander sprechenden Menschen vor seinem Bett. Aber er wollte noch nicht aus seinen angenehmen Träumen erwachen, denn er ahnte, dass ihm auch an diesem Ort nicht viel Angenehmes bevorstand.

„Was ist, Harry?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig. Er war müde und sehnte sich nach einem Bett. „Du bist wach, oder? Dann mach doch die Augen auf. Wir sind hier in Sicherheit!"

Harry öffnete die Lider.

„Wer sind diese Leute?", fragte er und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Mönche. „Wo sind wir hier?"

Vittorio trat vor.

"Ich habe Euch zu meinen Brüdern gebracht. Dieser Ort ist ein Kloster. Daher werdet ihr hier vornehmlich auf Mönche stoßen, die hier wohnen. Unser Kloster liegt inmitten eines Sumpfes, wovon wir uns versprechen, dass unsere Gegner Mühe haben werden, uns zu finden. Wir haben hier einige Menschen versammelt, die sich mit den verschiedenen Arten der Magie beschäftigen. Sie werden Euch beide schützen."

Harry schloss wieder die Augen. Die Szenen auf der Burg Rocheblanc kamen in sein Blickfeld. So hatte er sich den Angriff der Dämonen nicht vorgestellt. Er war beeindruckt und voller Angst zugleich.

„Danke.", sagte er leise.

„Ich denke, wir werden Euch erst einmal ruhen lassen.", wandte sich der Prior an die Freunde und Vittorio. „Legt Euch ein paar Stunden hin. Schlaft. Nach der Quint versammeln wir uns im Refektorium und beraten, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Und Ihr beide... Bruder Bertrand ist Vorsteher der Krankenabteilung. Er sitzt in seinem Zimmer gleich vor dem Saal. Wenn Ihr etwas braucht, ruft nach ihm. Ich hoffe, Ihr gesellt Euch zum Mittagessen zu uns."

Er wandte sich um und ging zwischen den Bettenreihen zum Ausgang. Nach und nach löste sich die Versammlung auf. Zuletzt blieben noch die vier Freunde, die sich nach dem Wohlergehen und dem seelischen Zustand der beiden erkundigten und erzählten, was alles auf der Flucht geschehen war, nachdem die Zwei in den Fässern verschwunden und eingeschlafen waren. Dann verabschiedete sich Sirius mit herzhaftem Gähnen. Die anderen schlossen sich an und ließen die Beiden allein.


End file.
